Reverse Rebirth: Espio's Tale
by Babylon Sky Hawk
Summary: Espio gave into the darkness and was lost. But a voice guides him to a new world where he hoped never to enter. Now, Espio must search through his past to remember the one thing he had forgotten.
1. Prologue: Cast List

**REVERSE/REBIRTH: ESPIO'S TALE**

Disclaimer: For all future references, I do not own anything in this story. I get so tired of having t write these disclaimers. My own OC's belong to me and any other OC's belong to my friends, which I shall inform you of later.

Prologue: Cast List

Since my previous story, Kingdom Hearts: Sonic Version, was such a big success, I have decided to go through with both sequels of the series. This time it's Espio's turn to hit the spotlight. As you may have learned by now, most of the plot will follow the original, but with different characters and some slight twists in the story. Below, you will find the featured cast of the story.

* * *

**Main Cast**

Riku – Espio the Chameleon

Mickey Mouse – Jet the Hawk

Ansem – Mephiles the Dark

DiZ – ZoN (Anyone who can guess this character deserves three free spoilers) P.S. you must guess the whole anagram with you want the reward. And If you guessed the Z part, that doesn't mean the is ZoN. It's only part of he name.

Namine – Kumori the Hedgehog (My OC)

Riku Replica –?? (Property of Kiba Sniper)

Sora – Sonic the Hedgehog

Kairi – Amy Rose

* * *

**Higher Powers**

Arceus – Leader

Mata Nui – Second-in-command

Fanglongmon

Exodia

Malefor – Former

Pein – Former

Black Doom – Former

**

* * *

**

Villains

Heartless – As if you didn't know.

Maleficent – Black Doom

Jafar – Ganondorf

Hades – Broly

Ursula – Makuta Teridax

Oogie Boogie –Lord Voldemort

Captain Hook – Captain Whisker

**

* * *

**

Worlds

Castle Oblivion – Castle Oblivion

Traverse Town – Traverse Town

Wonderland – Wumpa Island

Olympus Coliseum – Budokai

Agrabah – Hyrule

Monstro – Meteor Maze

Atlantica – Mahri Nui

Halloween Town – Hogwarts

Neverland – Southern Ocean

Hundred Ache Woods – Chao Garden

Hallow Bastion – Hollow Bastion

Twilight Town –??

Destiny Island – Destiny Island

Unfortunate to say, the special surprise that was stated in the other story only applies to that one. Forgive me, my friends.

**

* * *

**

Organization XIII

I. Xemnas –?? : The Superior

II. Xigbar –?? : Sadistic Spawn (Spider-man Series)

III. Xaldin – Pein: Sage of Rebirth

IV. Vexen –?? : Cloned Telepath (Pokemon Series)

V. Lexaeus –?? : Cursed Spirit (Sonic Series)

VI. Zexion – Oracle the Jackal: Looming Prophet

VII. Siax –?? : Venomous Serpent (Sonic Heroes: The Series)

VIII. Axel –Terro the Bat: Deceptive Rogue

IX. Demyx –?? : Tainted Deity (Zelda Series)

X. Luxord –?? : Genetic Beast (Lilo and Stitch)

XI. Marluxia – Duskmon: Shadowed Wraith

XII. Larxene –?? : Cruel Temptress (Bionicle Series)

XIII. Roxas –?? : Key of Destiny

I will be doing my best to follow the story by chronological order. According to my calculations, Espio will not be appearing until Sonic reaches the fourth or fifth floor. All I really know is that Espio would meet the recreation of Vexen before Sonic meets the recreation of Riku Replica. If anyone cares to tell me the true period when these events take place, please do so. But until we reach that point, this story will remain frozen. See ya.

* * *

**Please, read and review.**


	2. Tormenting Memories

**REVERSE/REBIRTH: ESPIO'S TALE**

Note: Espio is unaffected by the card depletion.

Chapter One: Tormenting Memories

_Darkness..._

It was the one thing that strengthened him, that tormented him, that scared him. He lost his way to the light and for what? To see other worlds? He destroyed his home, betrayed his friends, and allowed himself to be taken over by the darkness. And most of all, he willingly sumbmitted himself to greatest evil in existance: Mephiles. In the end, he was able to save the worlds with the help of his eternal friend in exchange for being left behind. Perhaps this was for the best. He deserved nothing, but the pain and anguish he created for the lives of the innocence. This was the hollowed life of Espio the Chameleon.

* * *

Now we open our eyes to a place where no light or darkness exist; only an endless shade of grey. Trapped in farthest reaches of this abyss, a familiar figure floated along the nonexistent winds. He was a purple chameleon around the age of sixteen with a large yellow horn between his eyes and a row of black spikes lined down his back. He didn't wear much except for white gloves with black bandaged cuffs, violet shoes with black straps and more bandaged cuffs above. For a while, this boy drifted peacefully in his eternal sanctuary until he suddenly began to stir.

"W-What..." The chameleon questioned, slowly awakening. "Where...Where am I?"

"You have been sleeping." A new, yet familiar, voice answered.

At the sound, the chameleon was wide awake. He struggled to push himself up, but was unable to find real balance in this strange domain. His eyes wandered over the endless reaches of the dimension, unable to spot the origin of the voice.

"Who's there?!" The chameleon shouted unknowingly.

"You have been sleeping." The voice continued undisturbed. "Here, the realm between light and darkness."

"Between light and darkness..." The chameleon repeated slowly. Suddenly, his memory returned in a sudden outburst. "Hang on, where's the King?!" He turned back and forth, hoping to see his friend. "We closed the Door to Darkness together. After that..."

"You're the only one who washed up here." The voice interjected. "You didn't have the power to prevail over darkness. No, you should have embraced the darkness. It is in your nature."

"Hmph, you talk like I'm some kind of demon of the darkness." The chameleon said spitefully.

"You turned your back to the light before you closed your eyes." The voice stated knowingly. "Here, blanketed by the darkness, sleep is safety. Sleep is eternal. But..."

Without warning, a sudden light exploded close to the chameleon's face. The chameleon's expression looked painful in confrontation with the light, but he bared it. Looking once more, the chameleon faced a blue card, much similar to the one Sonic used in his current trials.

"Is this..." The chameleon asked slowly.

"It is a door to the truth." The voice answered. "Take it, and your sleep ends here. Take it, and take your first step to discovering the truth. But the truth will bring nothing but pain. Will you still go? There can be no returning to the sweet security of sleep."

The chameleon bowed his head in thought. If he chose to stay, he would be unable to feel the pain in his heart and no longer see the hurtful expressions on everyone's faces. But if he stayed, if he avoided the truth, he would never be able to amend himself. The chameleon raised his head once more and took the card into his hand. Upon coming in contact, the card dispersed a wave of darkness along his arm. When it faded, it left a gift behind. It was a card gauntlet similar to Sonic's, except it was black/red and held a demonic green eye on top. The chameleon was surprised by this sudden acceptance, but didn't question it.

"This seems like a boring place to take a nap anyway." The chameleon commented.

"As I expected from you, Espio." The voice said proudly.

With all words said, the card in Espio's hand burst into a ray of light and everything vanished from sight.

* * *

Once the light died down, Espio's eyes were slowly recovering from the unexplained phenomena. It took only moments before he realized that he was no longer in the eternal abyss. Much like the ones Sonic had discovered, Espio arrived in a large white room that appeared to be empty with the exception of a few white pots. At the other end of the room was a small platform, which held the same blank door that stood out from the rest of the scenery. After spend a moment to take it all in, Espio look back at the card, which seemed strangely familiar.

"A door to the truth, huh?" Espio muttered. "I think it's time to find out where this door leads me."

Espio couldn't explain why, but he felt naturally drawn to the blank door. Without even an explanation as to why, Espio unconsciously held the card out to the door. Before he realized what he had done, the door opened down the middle, releasing a powerful ray of light. A moment later, he was dragged inside by the light itself.

* * *

The dark chameleon moaned loudly after his unexpected trip. He was lying on his back, staring distantly at the stone ceiling, which seemed oddly familiar to him.

"Somehow, I just saw that coming." Espio commented.

He slowly stepped up, cracking his spine in the process, as his eyes wandered over his new surroundings. He landed in the hallway of, what seemed to be, a large castle. The walls were made from red stone, the windows were stained-glass, and pipes were jutting from random places along the walls. It didn't take a genius to figure out where he had landed.

"Wait! This is impossible!" Espio exclaimed fearfully. "But this is Black Doom's Castle: Hollow Bastion! How did I end up here?!" He took a moment to calm himself. "Someone must have brought me here while I was sleeping. But who be evil enought to do that?"

"I see you, like many before you, have fallen for this illusion." The voice returned; Espio jumped for a moment. "What you see is not real. It is the world of your memory."

"My memory?" Espio repeated confused.

"The things you remember of Hollow Bastion from your time there." The voice replied. "Those memories became a card. And that card made this world in your mind. The things you see....you have seen them all before, haven't you?"

"Yeah..." Espio said depressingly.

"I can understand your pain." The voice sighed. "It is a bit nostalgic for me to see this world again."

"So you've been here before?" Espio asked; the voice remained silent. "All right, keep it to yourself. But what am I supposed to do now? Am I supposed to learn something while I'm here? Maybe run into someone I know?"

"On normal circumstances...yes." The voice answered slowly. "You will meet people in your memories."

"Normal circumstances? What does that mean?" Espio repeated suspiciously; the voice had vanished. "Hey, I'm asking you a question!" He sighed in defeat. "Fine, but it better be you I run across next, voice. I am sick of talking to thin air."

With a look of ambition, Espio trotted down the dark corridor.

* * *

**---Hollow Bastion---**

Walking down the familiar corridors of Hollow Bastion didn't bring back the most pleasant of memories for Espio. The first room he entered was already one of the most terrible sights he could remember. It was the entrance hall to the castle. It was a two story room supported by a row of columns with a sparkling gold chandelier and a fountain mouth that spurred pure spring water into the pool below. Espio could distinctly remember his ultimate betrayal to his best friends, Sonic, and nearly taking his life in the process. All for the fact that the Keyblade had chosen that hedgehog over him.

"I guess the Keyblade made the right choice." Espio said solemnly, leaning against the columns. "My heart was corrupted by the darkness. Sonic may have held great darkness as well, but he learned to use it for the better." He sighed sorrowfully. "Sonic, Amy, I wish you could hear me. I am so sorry."

But while Espio was lost in self-pity, the chameleon remained unaware of his ever present watchers. Perched from the chandelier were three red dragons with the Heartless symbol stamped on their chests. The Wyvern Heartless were clicking their talons in silent communication before they dived for the chameleon. They were close to their prey until...

"Watch out!!" The voice warned.

"Say wha?" Espio stammered confused.

It took a moment to regain his senses before Espio realized the Wyvern's were closing in. Acting fast, Espio summoned his weapon and cut the center Wyvern across the chest, dividing the beast in two. His weapon was a red/black blade shaped like a bat wing with a demonic green eye at the hilt: The Soul Eater. Espio watched his recent kill fade into the darkness before facing the final two.

"So the Heartless are still here." Espio glared. "Of course, this is my memory. I used the Heartless and now they are coming back to haunt me." He raised the Soul Eater. "Well, at least it's a better sigh than Black Doom."

The remaining Wyverns screeched in anger, witnessing their brethren's cruel death. The Wyvern to Espio's left slowly twisted its body around and shot forward faster than a speeding bullet. If not for Espio's trained adaptation in battle, he would most likely have died within seconds. The dark chameleon flipped backwards over the Wyvern's attack and bound towards the ceiling. Thanks to his species natural ability the cling to any surface, Espio was able to stand at on the ceiling without much effort. The Wyvern that didn't attack snapped its beak in annoyance to the warrior chameleon.

"You're not exactly a looker yourself." Espio said; he jumped to the chandelier to avoid the Wyvern strike. "I never did like these guys. But if I'm going to get anywhere around here, I need to get rid of them quickly."

The Wyvern snapped their beaks at one another before they set their minds back on the dark chameleon. While the calm Wyvern remained levitating, its comrade thoughtlessly charged forward. Using its standard attack, The Wyvern shot towards Espio, but the chameleon warrior grasped the chandelier edge and flipped backwards. Thanks to this tactic, not only was the Wyvern trapped inside the hanging decoration, but it provided Espio with the chance to slice its head off.

"That's one less Heartless plaguing the castle." Espio commented. "Now that just leaves..."

Before Espio could finish his sentence, the remaining Wyvern dived from out of nowhere and grappled the chameleon by his leg. Taking after its fallen brethren, the dragon Heartless twirled its body and launched it prey into the ground. Fortunately enough, Espio caught himself in midair and landed safely back on his feet. Espio barely had a few seconds to regain his senses before the Wyvern was already upon him again. Acting on instinct, Espio swung his Soul Eater around and miraculously cut the dragon Heartless through its mouth and down its body. While the two halves of the Wyvern faded into darkness, Espio dropped to his knees, panting.

"Ok, I'm definitely out of shape." Espio groaned. He stood on his leg, which twinged slightly. "Ow! That damn dragon did a number on my leg. I need to find some place to recover." He barely turned his head when he remembered the room at the side of the room. "That oughta do it."

Dragging his limping leg behind him, Espio staggered through the hidden door behind the columns. He pushed the door open with his shoulder and kicked it closed behind him before turning his attention to the room he entered. It was the grand library where Espio often spent his time when Black Doom didn't have an assignment for him. There was row upon row of bookshelves that contained nearly every bit of knowledge of the universe. While limping past the selves, Espio took a seat near the only table at the end of the library.

"Ugh, it's been a long time since I've seen this place." Espio groaned, gazing distantly at the endless rows of books. "It's like he said; everything is just how I remember it. Even this place..."

"It must be nice to return to your old study." The voice said solemnly. "Think of all the memories you have of this place."

"Oh, it's you again." Espio sneered. "Sorry, but these are the kind of memories I could do without. Black Doom told me hundreds of secrets in this room. It was here I learned about Kingdom Hearts and the Higher Powers."

"You learned a great deal from him." The voice stated. "And you lived in this castle, tempted by the darkness he offered. You cast away your home, your friends, everything." The voice laughed. "But at least he gave you a nice place to stay."

"Shut up!!" Espio roared nastily. "You don't know anything about me! I would never harm my friends of my own will! It was Mephiles! He did all this!"

"If that's true, why haven't you seen anyone besides the Heartless?" The voice responded.

Something from those words seemed to grip Espio's heart with fear. It was true that Espio had only explored a small fraction of the castle, but the sounds of the battle should have attracted someone. If this was a memory, shouldn't he have met that spiky-haired boy that fought with Sonic?

"I...don't know." Espio said unsurely. "Last I heard, Sonic's friends took the castle back after Black Doom was defeated. So why haven't I seen them." He raised his voice to the ceiling. "You know the answers, voice! Where are the people in my memories?!"

"It is a matter of knowing if you can face those people." The voice said. "Are you sure you want to see them?"

"Of course I do!" Espio shouted quickly. "What kind of question is that?!"

"But you cast them aside." The voice stated; Espio's eyes were wide in fear. "To reach the outside world, you passed through the Door to Darkness. Behind you, you left everything you had once cherished, all in the pursuit of darkness."

"But I cast the darkness aside, too!" Espio replied frantically.

"And what do you have to show for it?" The voice questioned. "First your friends, then the darkness. You heart only know how to throw things away. It is empty, like this room, like your memories. That's why no one is in this castle with you. Your heart is hollow except for the darkness you couldn't escape from."

"You don't know anything!" Espio sneered hopelessly. "I rejected the darkness!"

"Hahaha..." The voice laughed; the voice strangely started to sound more feminine. When it spoke again, it sounded normal. "Do you really think it's that easy to escape the darkness? If what you say is true, then you must face it."

"How?" Espio questioned.

Suddenly, a golden card dropped from the ceiling and landed on the table.

"Take this card and confront your fears." The voice answered.

"What will it do?" Espio asked; the voice faded once more. "Typical. Leave me to figure out all the answers."

Espio didn't take the card right away. Instead, he waited until he could regain the feeling in his leg and was able to stand. Once his wound was properly mended, Espio slowly reached his arm out for the unknown card. He slight a slight twinge from touching the card surface, but gripped it tightly in his palm. Without warning, but to be expected, the card exploded into light.

* * *

When Espio regained his sense of sight, he found his environment to be completely different than before. The room was shaped like a large chapel with walls of black stone and flames shaded emerald green. Looking down, Espio found the Heartless emblem painted on the cobblestone floor with a nest of growing shadows surrounding it.

"Ugh, this place again." Espio groaned sickeningly.

"Espio..." A cold voice called. "I knew you would return."

Just the tone of the voice was enough to send chills slithering down his spine. He turned swiftly on his heels and found himself with one of his greatest fears. He was a black alien-like creature with three blood-red eyes, two horizontal horns, and levitated off the ground; mostly due to his lack of legs. He wore a tattered brown robe with a golden chain around his neck and multiple crystal jewels clinging to his body.

"Black Doom!" Espio exclaimed in shock. "You're alive?!"

"You never were good at paying attention." Black Doom cackled. "I am but a figment of your memory."

"Of all the people I had to run into, it had to be you." Espio glared.

"What would you expect?" Black Doom said maliciously. "Your heart is steeped into the darkness. You can only see people who exist in that same darkness...people like me."

"You're lying..." Espio said lowly.

"You should be gratefully for someone to keep you company." Black Doom said. "Your heart is hollow. Were it not for the darkness in your heart, you would remain alone."

"That's a tempting offer." Espio said venomously.

"Come to your senses." Black Doom said. "You once pleaded for me to satisfy your hunger for the darkness. You want me here. Who else can provide you with the darkness that you desire?"

Espio hanged his head in despair, knowing Black Doom was right.

"You know, there was a time I did want you around." Espio muttered. "I surrendered my heart and soul to the darkness." He raised his head; his eyes filled with contempt. "But never again! You and your darkness have nothing left to offer." He turned his back to the alien overlord. "All I did was lose myself...empty myself. I'm finished with all that. If I'm stuck seeing people like you, people of the darkness..." He glared to Black Doom. "I'll take you out, one-by-one."

"Then don't forget to take yourself out last." Black Doom said pointedly. "Because you, like me, are one with the darkness."

"That's fine with me." Espio said. "I turned to the darkness because my heart was weak. I hate that weakness. It's like I'm my own enemy. And seeing people like you embrace the darkness just makes it worse!" He drew the Soul Eater. "Enough talk, Black Doom!"

"So you hate the darkness enough to fight it." Black Doom cackled. "Oh, the agony you must feel! Allow me to end your pain, Espio! End it forever with the ultimate power of darkness!"

The alien overlord raised his hands to the ceiling, calling a wave of darkness to surround him. Espio stood firm against the force of the darkness attempting to push him back. Though he was possessed by Mephiles at the time, Espio could remember what happened next. When the darkness vanished, Black Doom's entire genetic makeup had turned. He had mutated to a gigantic doubled-sided gargoyle figure connected to the ground with several horns connected to its body. On one side was a dragon-like head with a single horn, and a beastly head with two appendage jaws on the side of its mouth.

* * *

**Demon of Darkness: Devil Doom**

"Yeesh! And I thought you were ugly before." Espio sniggered.

"I will give this one opportunity to plead for your life." Devil Doom growled. "Surrender your heart to the darkness."

"I meant what I said before." Espio said sternly. "I will never go back to the darkness."

"Then perish for your mistake!" Devil Doom roared.

With all words said, Devil Doom smashed his fists into the ground as Espio raised his Soul Eater into a defensive position. For a moment, the dragon head reeled back his head before throwing it forward, releasing a current of fire from his jaws. The Chameleon swordsman somewhat expected this and flipped sideways to the wall; his feet clinging to the surface. Unfortunately, Devil Doom had predicted his movements and slammed his fist near the place where Espio landed. The dark chameleon was able to support himself from the shockwave, but it caused him to accidentally relinquish his Soul Eater. Devil Doom must have expected him to try and recover the blade since he grasped it the moment it hit ground.

"Well, that worked out well." Espio said, climbing towards the ceiling.

"You can't escape from me." Devil Doom said. He turned his body and was fighting with the beast head. "Just as you can't escape the sins of your past. You are a servant of the darkness, just as it was meant to be."

"You know, I'm starting to get tired of all this darkness talk." Espio said.

Espio pressed his body as far into the ceiling as possible to avoid Devil Doom's swinging claws. The dark chameleon knew he was at a complete disadvantage without his Soul Eater, which remained in the hands of the other head. While trying to avoid being slaughtered, Espio noticed a pattern in his opponent. When Devil Doom turned to the dragon head, it released a wave of fire to the ceiling, forcing Espio to the floor. But when he was only a few feet away, the dragon head didn't attack. Instead, it turned to the beast head and slammed his fists at Espio, who kicked off the wall to avoid it.

"_Both of his heads have different attacks._" Espio thought, jumping to avoid the dragon fire. "_The dragon head can only attack from a distance. While the other head is used for close combat. If I can get my Soul Eater back, I might have a chance._"

"I have you now!" Devil Doom roared.

In his moment of distraction, Espio had unknowingly jumped into the beast head's hands. the dark was barely able to slip through the demon's fingers before he closed his fist. Devil Doom suspected he had dropped to the ground, but remained unaware that Espio was actually climbing along his forearm. Thanks to his gentle touch, Espio was able to climb over to the dragon's hand without arousing suspicion. But at the moment Espio was able to recover his Soul Eater, the eye of the dragon head shot open.

"You are truly more powerful than I remembered, Espio." Devil Doom said impressively. Before the dark chameleon could move away, the demon tightened his fist around his body. "But also very foolish."

"Students do tend to take after their masters." Espio grinned, despite the pain in his lower region.

"Then let's begin with lesson one." Devil Doom said deviously. He raised Espio's body and slammed it into the floor, fracturing the Heartless painting. "Never betray your superiors."

"That's something worth remembering." Espio sniggered; he raised his Soul Eater. "Now here's lesson two."

By the time Devil Doom realized Espio's plan, the Soul Eater had already stabbed his eye. The dark demon roared in anguish, unwillingly releasing the dark Chameleon. Taking this opportunity, Espio flipped backwards onto the wall as the beast head turned to face him. However, the demon's eyes was now bleeding and swiping furiously at whatever it could see. Espio was fortunate enough that the demon's aim was terrible. Espio waited out Devil Doom's fury until he found the opportunity to rebound off his wrist. Raising the Soul Eater over his head, Espio thrusted the weapon down and plunged it deep into the demon's eye. For a moment, all was silent with the exception of the sloshing sound of Doom's dripping blood. Espio swiftly retracted his sword and jumped down gracefully as Devil Doom slammed to the floor with a thunderous thud.

"Let's see you darkness save you now." Espio scowled.

With Devil Doom's defeat, a wave of darkness consumed his body. Once the dark tidal faded, Black Doom had returned to his original form. But while Espio turned his back, a black card suddenly formed in front of him. It held a picture of Devil Doom, but it was the last thing Espio wanted to see at the moment. Deciding to question it later, Espio pocketed into his gauntlet.

**Devil Doom: Defeated**

* * *

"Now to find a way out of here." Espio said.

"And where will you go?" Espio turned, spotting Black Doom's blinded body slowly lifting itself off the ground. "You have been banished from the light and darkness. You have nothing to hope for."

"That's where you're wrong." Espio said coolly. "I'm going to follow the path to the truth. And if I were to be lucky, I might be able to the King. Maybe Sonic and Amy will be waiting at the end of the road."

"And you expect them to take you back?" Black Doom questioned sinisterly. "After all you have done, they will never accept you. You are a monster infused with the darkness." Espio gripped the Soul Eater in rage as Black Doom went on. "Face it, you turned your back from both sides. You no longer exist."

Unable to suppress his rage, Espio zipped forward and stabbed Black Doom through his third eye. The chameleon showed no remorse as he slowly drew back the Soul Eater; his blood splashing along the Heartless painting.

"I'm done with the darkness." Espio muttered.

A moment later, a brilliant flash of light emerged from the wall at the end of the chamber. Espio had to cover his eyes with his hands because the light was too strong for him to stand. Though he didn't wish to, Espio knew the light was the only way to escape the castle. With a heavy sigh, Espio blindly disappeared into the light.

* * *

**A soul lost in between the roads of light and darkness. Will Espio follow the path to finding his friends? Will the darkness continue to haunt him? And who is the person behind the mysterious voice? Find out next time on Reverse/Rebirth!**

**Please, read and review.**


	3. Lingering Shadows

**REVERSE/REBIRTH: ESPIO'S TALE**

Chapter Two: Lingering Shadows

Last time on Reverse/Rebirth:

Long after closing the Door to Darkness, Espio found himself awakening in the basement of Castle Oblivion. Drawn by a strange and familiar voice, Espio is granted a card to help in his search of 'the truth'. Unfortunately, the card directed him to his most horrifying memory: Hollow Bastion. During his stay in the memory, Espio learned that only his darkest memories can be returned and all his friends are nonexistent. He foudn himself with the Heartless that formerly served him and his former mentor, Black Doom. Enraged by his proclimations of darkness, Espio killed Black Doom. Before departing, Espio swore to destroy all darkness, including himself.

* * *

The scene once again returns to the white rooms of Castle Oblivion. The room resembled much like the one previous to the beginning of the adventure, but held a flight of stairs on the other side instead of a blank door. At that moment, the door to the memory opened as Espio the Chameleon walked inside with his hand over his eyes. The dark chameleon did not question why he had arrived in the room; his mind was occupied on the words of the trivial voice he heard in the memory of Hollow Bastion.

"_But you cast them aside._"_ The voice stated. _"_To reach the outside world, you passed through the Door to Darkness. Behind you, you left everything you had once cherished, all in the pursuit of darkness._"

"_That's a lie!_" Espio thought desperately. "_I don't desire the darkness. I cast it away._"

"_And what do you have to show for it?" The voice questioned. "First your friends, then the darkness. You heart only know how to throw things away. Your heart is hollow except for the darkness you couldn't escape from._"

"_That can't be right._" Espio thought hopelessly. "_But...what if he is? Everything I've done, everything that happened, I threw it away. How could anyone stand to look at me? Is my heart really doomed to remain hollow?_"

After taking a moment to organize his thoughts, Espio soon realized where he was. Staring around the room, the dark chameleon would most likely guess that he was still on the first floor. If there was any chance of escape, it would be in the higher levels of the castle. Just as he took his first step towards his next journey, the unknown voice returned. But this time, Espio knew exactly who it was.

"You are an odd one." The voice stated. "Why do you shun the darkness when it is the true path your heart has chosen?"

"Hmph!" Espio sneered to the ceiling. "I know you heard every word I said to Black Doom."

"The darkness is your greatest weapon." The voice proclaimed. "You must learn to accept it in order to be strong."

"Why would you care?" Espio questioned spitefully.

"Stop resisting and accept the darkness." The voice commanded. "You must do so if you are to serve me again!"

"I will never return as your slave...Mephiles!" Espio exclaimed.

At the sound of those words, a portal of darkness erupted from the floor. When the dark cloud descended, the well known figure of the ultimate evil emerged. His body resembled much like a hedgehog, but was forged from purified dark-purple crystals. Several white quartz crystals formed to create his claws, feet, quills, and a portion of his chest. He wore nothing but a long white/grey coat with the Heartless emblem chained around his neck. If there was one thing Espio could never forget, it was the demonic jade eyes surrounded by the vast pools of crimson. The voice had belonged to the Seeker of Darkness, former ruler of Hollow Bastion, and father to Amy: Mephiles.

"So, you knew it was me all along." Mephiles said amusingly. "And yet, you do not seem surprised."

" I already surrendered to the darkness once." Espio said. "I'll just be dragged back into it like before. But, I do wonder how you survived when I know that Sonic and the others destoryed you."

"That is an interesting tale, but one best saved for later." Mephiles said malevolently. "Right now, I am more interested in you."

"Let me take a wild guess." Espio sneered. "You just want to control my body again."

"I really don't have time for these games." Mephiles said drawlingly. "But I will admit your body will make a fine host for me. Now, surrender to me again and..."

"You must be insane!" Espio interjected. "There will not be an 'again'!"

Forging the Soul Eater from his heart into his hands, Espio charged forward again the Seeker of Darkness. But the Heartless ruler nonchalantly holds out his hand to block the initial attack and pushes Espio back with a wave of darkness. Espio soon found himself lying on his back, staring at the white ceiling, suddenly feeling at a loss of energy.

"Did you honestly believe you could harm me?" Mephiles chuckled. "A weak and pathetic fool like you couldn't even defeat Sonic. And you had the power of darkness at your side."

"Excuse me...for being weak..." Espio groaned as he propped himself up by his elbows.

"Someone as weak as you needs the darkness." Mephiles stated, walking closer to the chameleon. "Submit! Bow to the darkness and to me!"

"I will never surrender myself to the darkness." Espio stated fiercely.

"Your power is nothing but darkness." Mephiles informed, stopping a few feet from his prey. "It is because darkness is the only thing know. It is something you were born with. The darkness will remain a part of your forever. That is your destiny."

Mephiles' words seemed to hold a resonating effect on Espio's heart. The dark chameleon wanted to say he was wrong, but something inside his chest prevented the words from reaching his lips. Was Mephiles right? Was darkness really his destiny? Looking back at his history, Espio found no way to say anything against it. Maybe...the darkness was...

"Like Sonic said before: For someone who's a genius, you're a real idiot." A new sound echoed.

Espio instantly knew who the unknown voice was and Mephiles seemed to as well. Without warning, a small ball of light formed in midair and charged at the Seeker of Darkness. Mephiles raised his forearms to block the assault, which forced him backwards in midair. Mephiles flipped around and landed on his feet, but the orb of light was freely floating around the dark chameleon. Unlike the light that resonated from the castle, Espio did not flinch at the sphere; he felt safe.

"I know that voice..." Espio muttered. "Is that you, King Jet?!"

"The one and only!" Jet's voice said excitedly. "Espio, you can't give up now! I thought you were stronger than that! After all, you're not really alone. I'm still here for you."

With one final glimmer, the sphere of light faded into Espio's chest.

"Your majesty..." Espio whispered; he could feel a sudden warmth in his chest.

"Just believe in your heart and the light will never give up on you." Jet's fading voice said. "It will always be there, even in the deepest darkness."

"A light in the darkness." Espio nodded. "I understand now, you majesty." Gripping the handle of his Soul Eater, Espio rose to his feet with new strength. "I am not losing to the darkness today."

"So, you think some feeble light will protect you from the darkness I command?" Mephiles said malevolently; his eyes were more flared than normal. "You will soon learn the punishment for betrayal!"

**

* * *

**

Seeker of Darkness: Mephiles

"To show that I am kind to my subordinates, I will allow you the first blow." Mephiles said mockingly.

"I am no longer your little puppet." Espio smirked. "I'm going to make you regret that you ever met me."

"Too late." Mephiles joked; a large wein appeared on Espio's forehead.

The dark Chameleon, raising the Soul Eater over his head, skipped up off the ground and shot after Mephiles, bringing down his weapon. Unfortunately, the Seeker of Darkness effortlessly swatted the attack away with his claw. Once landing back on his feet, Espio dropped to the floor and shot his leg around towards the heel of Mephiles' feet. Unfortunately, the Heartless demon was able to predict his movements and jumped over the low kick. With a look of malevolence on his expression, Mephiles thrusted his own foot at Espio's face and nailed him just below his horn. The dark chameleon was tossed towards the white walls, smashing one of the many pots lined across the surface. Espio moaned weakly as he pushed himself up to his knees; a dark bruise was left from Mephiles' attack.

"What's wrong?" Mephiles chuckled. "I thought you were going to make me regret our meeting. So far, all you've managed do it get my feet dirty."

"I'm not done yet!" Espio yelled, jumping back to his feet.

"Clearly." Mephiles chuckled humorlessly. "Admit it; you cannot defeat me without the darkness. Surrender yourself; allow it to take hold of you. Only then will you understand what true power feels like."

"You know I hate to repeat myself." Espio glared. "I will never surrender myself to the darkness."

Espio could distinctly hear a low growl emitting from Mephiles' throat; he was annoyed. Taking his chances, Espio flipped backwards, his feet clinging to the wall for a moment, before shooting at Mephiles with his Soul Eater held forward. The Dark Chameleon was moving faster than a bullet, but Mephiles could easily follow him. He sidestepped the moment Espio was close enough and grasped him by his arm. Espio, surprised by his sudden stop, dropped his feet back on the floor and swung around with the Soul Eater in his free hand. Once more Mephiles was able to swat it away, this time sending the dark blade flying into the ceiling. With Espio made vulnerable, the Seeker of Darkness thrusted his knee into Espio's torso, forcing the dark warrior to double over in pain. Twisting Espio's arm behind to keep him in place, Mephiles bowed close to his ear.

"I will ask you once more." Mephiles said darkly; the close contact sent a wave of cold air down Espio's spine. "Accept your role in the darkness. The truth you seek is buried within it. If wish to discover your true purpose, allow yourself to be taken."

"I know the truth." Espio sneered against the pain. "I know that its evil monsters like you that mess up our worlds."

"But am I truly evil?" Mephiles asked rhetorically. "How can we be so sure that there is such a thing as good and evil? Here's the truth: we cannot. There is light and darkness, but neither can be defined as evil."

"Wow, you really are psychotic." Espio sniggered; Mephiles pushed his arm further to his back.

With a glint of angry in his eyes, Mephiles pressed his open palm into Espio's chest. The Seeker of Darkness released a spiral of dark energy, sending the wounded chameleon flying backwards until he hit the blank door. Espio fell to the floor with an audible thud and tried to push himself back up, only to fall back down on his face; his arm was shaking repeatedly.

"What will you do now?" Mephiles questioned, walking closer to Espio. "With only a fraction of my powers I have already forced you to bow at my feet." He stopped several inches from Espio's face and kneeled down. "Have you realized the truth yet?"

"Yeah..." Espio groaned. "You're still an evil, psychotic maniac. How you are related to Amy I will never understand."

"It is a mystery." Mephiles said thoughtfully. "The true ruler of darkness assisting in the birth of the Princess of Heart. My darkness must have been overpowered by her mother's love." He grasped Espio by the scruff of his neck. "But what you need to realize is the ultimate truth. There is no good and evil. There are only two kinds of people that exist: those who seek power and those too weak to obtain it. So, Espio, which are you?"

"Let me answer that one!"

Suddenly, a sphere of light emerged from Espio's chest and struck Mephiles between the eyes. While the Seeker of Darkness was shot backwards near the stairway, the glowing sphere hovered over Espio. Thanks to the rejuvenating light of the sphere, all of Espio's wounds were healed.

"You're majesty." Espio said shockingly. "What are you doing here?"

"Ya didn't think I was gonna leave you behind, did ya?" Jet's voice echoed cheerfully. "Face it, you're stuck with me."

"Well, I'm not going to complain." Espio chuckled as he jumped to his feet. "But I don't know what much a tiny ball of light and a defenseless chameleon can do against the Seeker of Darkness."

"Hey, don't try to spoil the fun." Jet's voice whined. "You're a smart guy. You can think of something to get out of this."

Espio felt slightly more confident from Jet's praise, but it still wasn't enough to take down Mephiles. Speaking of whom, as the Seeker of Darkness was pushing himself back up; Espio noticed his movements were slower. Espio had to guess that Mephiles, who was made from pure darkness, was vulnerable to sources of pure light. And as he turned his attention to the Soul Eater, which remained stuck in the ceiling, an idea struck him.

"Your majesty, do you think you can create a distraction?" Espio asked.

"One distraction coming up." Jet said excitedly. The sphere of light shot across the room and stopped only inches from Mephiles' face. "Yo, where you always this ugly or did it take some work?"

"You meddlesome foul!" Mephiles roared hatefully.

While Mephiles swiped his claws at the tiny sphere, which continually avoided him in amusement, he remained unaware of Espio's intentions. While the Seeker of Darkness wasn't looking, Espio used his species ability to cling along the surface of the white walls. He climbed up to the ceiling close to his Soul Eater without Mephiles realizing what he was up to. After making sure that King Jet was out of the way, Espio grasped the handle of the Soul Eater and ripped it sharply out of the white surface. Shortly after, he dropped down and fell directly between the two opposite forces. Just moments before he touched ground, Espio swiped his Soul Eater down Mephiles body quick and clean. The room had gone silent; Mephiles remained wide eyed and unmoving. Knowing of his victory, Espio turned back to the sphere of light with a proud smile.

"Looks like this battle is over." Espio grinned.

"How right you are." A cold voice replied.

Espio's body remained frozen at the tone as he felt a cold, smooth hand being placed on his back. He barely had time to blink before he was thrusted forward and smashed against the wall, leaving an imprint in the clear surface. While Espio lay weakly on his back, he could barely make out Mephiles' figure; he was unscathed.

"This battle has come to an end." Mephiles stated. "Game over."

**Mephiles: Victorious**

* * *

"What...what's wrong?" Espio panted, crouching back to his feet. "Giving up...already?"

"I am no fool." Mephiles proclaimed interestingly. "If I were to destroy you at this point, I would be without a proper host. I have tried to convince you, but it would seem that you are intent on resisting the darkness. Take a look with your own eyes."

Mephiles reached into his coat and pulled out a set of blue cards similar to the one Espio found in the Endless Abyss.

"So it was you from the beginning." Espio glared; his mind was in deep thought. "_But if that's true, then why did his voice sound different in Hollow Bastion?_"

"These cards are crafted from your memories." Mephiles informed. "Advance through the worlds they beget and you will come to understand your true meaning in this world. But remember, chasing after the light will not distance you from the darkness. You cannot run from your destiny."

"I never said I was running." Espio said sternly, holding out his hand. "Hand them over. And in the end, if I haven't given up, I will defeat the darkness."

Mephiles noticed a certain fire spark in Espio's eyes. Without breaking eye contact, Mephiles tossed the cards across the room and Espio caught them wwhile staring back at the Heartless demon.

"I do have one last gift for you." Mephiles said in a low tone.

Mephiles held out his claw towards the dark chameleon and waved it in a particular fashion. As he clutched his claw into his palm, Espio began to notice a cloud of darkness radiating from his own chest. Once the darkness faded, Espio barely had the strength to keep himself standing.

"What did you do?!" Espio exclaimed

"I tempered with the darkness that remains in your heart." Mephiles explained.

"You still think that I'd rely on the darkness?" Espio growled.

"Whether or not you use it is completely up to you." Mephiles said deviously. "But I'll be waiting, Espio. Waiting for you to come to your senses and yield to the darkness."

With those final words uttered, Mephiles faded into a portal of darkness. Espio had never felt such hatred before, which he quickly feared was the result of Mephiles tampering with his heart. He was nearly ready to give into his rage until a sphere of light drifted closer to his head.

"You alright?" Jet's voice asked worried.

"I'll be fine." Espio said easily. He looked down at the cards in his hands. "I guess I know what answer I'm looking for. Where do I belong: free in light or trapped in darkness?"

Jet said nothing as the sphere of light faded into Espio's chest once more. Feeling the warmth of Jet's light seemed to balance out his taste for the darkness. With a heavy sigh, Espio climbed up the stair way to the next floor.

* * *

The scene alters to a dark room in the higher reaches of the castle. Though everything in the room was practically concealed in darkness, there was one figure that stood out. He was a silver jackal with two black line roaming from the back of his head, joining between his eyes, and tracing down his nose. Like Duskmon and Pein, this creature wore a long black coat with black gloves and boots. Besides his appearance, there was something especially different about him. The background of his eyes were purple and his pupils was shaped like a black six-pointed star. He appeared to be waiting for someone.

"It's about time." The jackal said silently.

A moment later, a portal of darkness appeared, delivering a new character into play. He was a human, but with fiery red hair looped in the back and his skin pigment was a deep shade of violet. Like he rest of the members, he wore the same uniform as Oracle. The human held his arms crossed, looking very intimidating. But not to the jackal.

"Don't I even get a hello, Erazor?" The jackal said playfully.

"I was in the middle of important business when you called." Erazor said. "Why have you summoned us?"

"Let's wait for Mewtwo before I reveal anything." The jackal said carelessly, looking to his side. "Ah, here he is now."

Not moments before Oracle had uttered those words, another portal of darkness delivered a new member to the fold. He was much stranger than the other two. His skin was paler than a ghost and his entire body was completely different from normal. He held an alien appearance with a thin genetic tube connecting from his head to neck. He had three fingers under his gloves, each circular, and appeared to walk on his toes. Like the others, he wore the same uniform, which served to conceal his long purple tail. This character, Mewtwo, appeared to be very irritated about being here.

"What is the meaning of this, Oracle?" Mewtwo scowled. "I demand and explanation."

"Nice to see you, too." Oracle said bored. "It's unacceptable...if this is how far the bond between the Order goes..."

"I suggest you keep that to yourself, No. XI!" Mewtwo shouted.

"Let it go, Mewtwo." Erazor said threateningly. "If Oracle called us down, it must be important." Mewtwo looked ready to attack, but quickly realized he wouldn't have stood a chance against the two members. Once the alien-creature had settled down, Erazor turned to Oracle. "Tell us, Oracle. What did your eyes detect?"

"These 'shadows' of recent times" Oracle said unsurely. "For some reason, my eyes were unable to focus in on them. But I discovered two shadows in the castle's lowest basement. I recognized one of them to belong to Black Doom."

"But Black Doom is gone, destroyed by the Keyblade Master." Erazor stated. "He cannot return from the Realm of Darkness of his own choice."

"If you'd let me finish..." Oracle said irritably. "The shadow belonged to a very convincing double of Black Doom. But I can't say more than that since the copy has been destroyed. Our unexpected visitor saw to that."

"Who is it?" Erazor questioned.

"As I said before, my eyes couldn't focus on him." Oracle said lowly. "But this shadow held the same essence as the Superior."

"But it's not the same person." Mewtwo stated; Oracle nodded in agreement. "This is very intriguing."

"So...what shall we do now?" Erazor questioned.

"We shall bide our time and see what develops." Oracle instructed. Suddenly, his ears perked and he directed his attention to the ceiling. "Well, will the surprises never end?"

"What is it?" Mewtwo questioned.

"Within one hour, we shall have another unexpected guess." Oracle said; his grin grew wide. "It looks like things are about to get interesting. But I do wonder: who is this chameleon girl?"

**

* * *

**

Try to leave the darkness and it will haunt you forever. Will Espio discover where his true destiny lies? Where is King Jet at this time? Who are these black coated people? And who is this 'chameleon girl' Oracle speaks of. Find out on the next Reverse/Rebirth!

**Please, read and review.**

* * *

**Now it's time to decide which world Espio will pass through Next.**

**A) Traverse Town**

**B) Meteor Maze**

**C) Hyrule**

**D) Southern Ocean**

**VOTE NOW!!**


	4. The Lost City

**REVERSE/REBIRTH: ESPIO'S TALE**

Chapter Three: The Lost City

Last time on Reverse/Rebirth:

After escaping the horrors of his past, Espio encountered another shadow best forgotten: Mephiles, the Seeker of Darkness. It was discovered that the darkness of the Heartless Leader still nested inside Espio's heart, preventing him from ever returning to the light. To test the true limits of his power, the dark chameleon challenge Mephiles, only to end in defeat. And before he could corrupt Espio fully, the essence of King Jet shined to the rescue. Now Espio must travel through the hall of memories, unaware of another group interested in him.

The scene opens into the basement halls of Castle Oblivion. It was obvious that Espio was getting agitated by seeing the same walls repeatedly with the only exception of the blank door at the end. As he stared at the white paint of the walls, he is reminded of something during his time with Black Doom. In all the books he read, he knew that the color white represented light and purity while he was anything but pure. Espio felt like a stain on the floor – contaminated and corrupt. But while these thought trailed through his mind, he suddenly became aware of his sense of smell.

"What the?" Espio asked confused. He closed his eyes to focus on the scent. "Something smells funny. What is this odor? It seems vaguely familiar." He took a whiff of his gloved hand and gasped in shock. "Darkness...It's the smell of darkness. I can't believe this is happening. Darkness has even seeped into my skin."

"Aw, don't you worry abut a thing, Espio!"

"Your majesty!" Espio exclaimed happily.

Against the bright colors of the castle walls, a single sphere of unnatural light dropped from the ceiling. It seemed spectral, almost as if a soul had returned from the dead. Espio watched with natural wonder as the light stopped directly in front of him before expanding with a powerful flash. Espio felt a sting in his heart from the light, but did not give signs of weakness while a physical form was given to the light. Now standing before him was a proud and majestic emerald hawk with five pointed feathers, white chest feathers, and a dark flame of his wrists. He wore white gloves with red and black cuffs held by a metal loop, red, white and black boots and a pair of white goggles with yellow lenses. But even with him standing in the heart of the room, he appeared as more of a spirit than anything

"Your majesty, it's you!" Espio cheered gratefully until noticing his spectral form. "Your majesty, what happened? I can see...right through you."

"Kinda weird, isn't it?" Jet chuckled, posing his ghostly essence. "I can only send a small bit of my light into this place. That's why I gotta ask you a favor."

"A favor?" Espio repeated.

"You better listen good, Espio." Jet stated with authority. "Because I'm only going to say this once. Just because darkness has a hold on you doesn't mean you have to forget who you are. It's your job to fight the darkness inside you. I know it won't be easy, but the best things in life never are. So do me a favor and don't let go of who you are. Because even in the deepest darkness, there's always a small trace of light somewhere."

"That's from the story Sonic's mom told him when he was a baby." Espio smiled.

"She was always a smart girl." Jet nodded. "You and I have already seen that light before, Espio. The true light of Kingdom Hearts hidden behind the Door to Darkness. If you just follow that light, I doubt Mephiles will be able to take over." He crossed his arms and tapped his foot expectedly. "So, can you do this one little favor for me?"

"I promise." Espio accepted. "I won't let Mephiles or the darkness take over."

"And don't worry, I'm on my way." Jet proclaimed. "It will take a while, but hopefully you can get along well without me."

Jet holds out his hand for Espio to take, grinning smugly without reason. The dark chameleon sighed gratefully and reached out to take the offer. But as he close his hand over the king's spectral acceptance, he suddenly fell through, which caught him by surprise and fell forward onto his face. As Espio crawled to his knees, he had the funny inkling that King Jet had planned for that to happen – he was laughing uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry, man." Jet sniggered harshly. "I just couldn't pass it up."

"It was my fault." Espio shook his head. "I forgot that you were just an illusion."

"Eh, it's nothing to worry about." Jet shrugged nonchalantly. "Even if we could touch each other's hands, the promise we made still exist in our hearts. That means we are connected."

"I guess we are." Espio nodded acceptingly. "You know, you are very wise, your majesty."

"Now if only Wave could hear that." Jet said jokingly. Suddenly, the emerald king looked down at his feet and noticed the light beginning to fade. "Whoops, look's like my time is up. But before I go, I have one last gift for you, Espio."

"A gift?" Espio questioned.

"I might not be here physically," Jet stated distantly. "But that doesn't mean I can't help. Whenever you need me, just give me a call."

And the emerald hawk faded from existence, but not before leaving behind a small present on the ground. Espio kneeled now and grabbed the object, which turned out to be a green card. Similar to the card he retrieved from Black Doom, Jet's portrait was printed on the face. After storing the card in his gauntlet, he proceeded to the blank door at the end of the room. Deciding to use the cards given by Mephiles, Espio raised one to the door and vanished into the light

**

* * *

**

---Traverse Town---

As Espio wandered aimlessly into the new world, he found that it took an unnaturally long time for him to regain his sight. The darkness inside him must have drugged him worse than what he had expected. When he could see properly again, the dark chameleon found himself staring into the square of quaint little town that he could recognize from anywhere. With the various shops, bricked streets, and multiple advertisements, it wasn't difficult to tell he was in Traverse Town. But there was one fact that bothered him.

"This can't be right." Espio commented defiantly. "I remember seeing Mephiles destroy Traverse Town when he took the Master Emerald. How can it still be here?"

"Even in this castle, your memory is failing." The voice, now identified as Mephiles, cackled.

"What do you want know?!" Espio roared to the sky.

"I've just come to see how my little project in holding up." Mephiles replied.

"So now I'm some kind of experiment." Espio growled spitefully.

"Young Espio, you were always a point of interest." Mephiles stated coolly. "You possess such darkness that I have not seen since my own time. You make the makings of becoming the next Seeker of Darkness."

"Not interested." Espio said firmly.

"Oh, then I suppose you will not need my help with them." Mephiles commented.

"Huh?" Espio questioned confused.

Turning sharply around on his heel, Espio found himself tackled to the ground by a dark blur. While holding his attack back by its tiny neck, the dark chameleon took this opportunity to recognize his opponent as a Shadow Heartless. He pressed his feet into the monster's chest and kicked it backwards into one of the shop windows. Espio flipped back onto his feet and summoned his Soul Eater in a cloud of darkness – he cringed at the thought. But while the Shadow crawl through the broken glass, it snapped its head to the sky and emitted a high-pitched squeal. Not even a moment passed before it was joined by four more Shadows and three Soldier Heartless.

"Is this really the best you can throw out?" Espio laughed mockingly. "You must be slipping, Mephiles."

"Wasn't it the Keyblade Master who told you appearances can be deceiving?" Mephiles retorted.

"Compared to the creatures in Black Doom's castle," Espio smirked confidently. "This shouldn't be too hard."

The Heartless seemed to realize that they were being insulted as red veins formed on their black heads. While the Shadow Heartless took the lead in front, the Soldiers balanced themselves on their pointed feet and began to twirl. Espio always did find the Soldiers to be humorous. And as two of the Shadows jumped with their serrated claws in front, the dark chameleon effortlessly killed them with one swing of the Soul Eater. He had expected to lose a card in his gauntlet, but he had not expected was to find a wisp of darkness billowing into his arm.

"What is going on?" Espio questioned fearfully.

"Ah, it seems my gift is taking effect." Mephiles said pleasantly.

"What are you talking about?!" Espio shouted impatiently.

"The darkness within you grows during battle." Mephiles explained. "It culminates after every attack until your body can no longer suppress it. Then it takes over you body and allows the darkness to release itself."

"I won't let that happen." Espio hissed.

"You don't have a choice." Mephiles stated pointedly.

He was right – he didn't have as choice. As the two remaining Shadows swarmed around his legs, Espio managed to kick one to the side and stab the remaining one through the back. But because of his mind was distracted by Mephiles' words, he was clueless to the spinning Soldiers until one of them slapped their foot across his face. The dark chameleon staggered backwards – Appearing dazed for a moment – and shook his head free of confusion. A second Soldier twisted for his direction, but Espio flipped over the armored creature, cutting its head from above. And as he landed, he fell backwards onto his back to avoid another swing from the Soldiers before stabbing it through the chest. With only one Soldier left, Espio thought of a great move to finish it off. By thrusting out his palm, he summoned a fireball of dark flames that devoured the Heartless before it could even blink.

"Very impressive." Mephiles complimented. "You have managed to expel whatever darkness you had gathered during the battle and use it as a weapon. That is a natural trait of those who seek darkness."

"I don't want anything to do with the darkness." Espio stated firmly, killing the last Shadow Heartless.

"Why deny your heritage?" Mephiles questioned persuasively. "Did you not enjoy the touch of true power? Do you not realize that the darkness is your birthright? You accepted the darkness and you can never escape from it."

"I made a mistake." Espio acknowledged. "But that's all in the past. I will never give into the darkness in my heart. And a few shadow bugs won't be enough to change my mind."

"You're right." Mephiles agreed. "A few Heartless are clearly no match for your skills. Perhaps if I provide something with a little more...substance."

Espio knew he had vanished again, leaving him alone with his thoughts. It was true the he had accepted darkness before and he loved the thrill of destroy the Heartless with his dark powers. Did that make him just like Mephiles? But as he stared down at the stones below his feet, he noticed a tremendous shadow flying across the ground. Suddenly, a deafening thud could be heard, following by a powerful shockwave – Espio was almost afraid to look. He spotted a pitch-black dragon with a red underbelly about twice Espio's size. It was long and slender with two massive wings, six horns on its face, a blade-like tail, and iron cuffs around her arms and neck.

**

* * *

**

Shadow Dragon: Cynder

"You are to be my challenge?" Cynder questioned disappointedly. "What a waste of my time an power."

"Ok, I certainly don't remember you." Espio stated, raise Soul Eater to his side.

"It is as Black Doom said before." Mephiles laughed darkly. "You heart has fallen too far into the darkness. Now you can only see creatures who reside in that same darkness. You may no have met this dragon before, but she is the only trace of darkness that exists in this world. The same effect will go to all world you come across."

"At you forgot what I said before." Espio glared. "If I'm stuck seeing people of the darkness, then I'll just take them out one-by-one!"

"Foolish mortal." Cynder laughed. "Prepare for an early demise."

The dark dragon turned her back to the chameleon warrior and lashed her tail-blade to him. The steel limb cut through the stone street, but Espio was quick to jump into the air before the blade could strike. Before landing, the dark chameleon managed to cut through Cynder's rough hide, leaving a visible trail of blood. The shadow dragon hissed from the pain and curved her neck around and snapped at her attacker. Espio tried swinging Soul Eater to ward her off, but the demon-blade rebounded off the dragon's snout, knocking it out of his hand. This left Cynder with an opportune chance to close her teeth over the chameleon's right arm – she relished his cries of pain. She flailed her head around the air, still holding Espio, and released a moment later to send the dark chameleon flying. As he smashed through the doors into Omega's shop, Espio leaned on his side to examine his arm. It was bleed heavily, but he noticed a mist of darkness surrounding it.

"The darkness..." Espio whispered surprisingly. "It's healing me."

There are many benefits to wielding the darkness." Mephiles voice commented. "It is not just used as a weapon, but as a protector as well. Don't you want to savior that phenomenal power?"

"Tempting, but I'll pass." Espio said sarcastically.

Without warning, the roof of the shop was ripped apart, revealing the steaming Cynder.

"Oh, you're still alive." Cynder growled playfully. "Then that means I can have a little more fun."

As the shadow dragon reached her claw inside to grab him, Espio avoided it and jumped for the door. He slipped through Cynder's hind legs – avoiding the tail – and skipped over the stairs to land back into the square. Judging by the crunching sound from behind, Cynder was not far from chasing after him. He need the Soul Eater and fast. He spotted the red wing of the demon-blade resting on the floor next to the outdoor café, but was cut off when Cynder's tail fell in front. The shadow dragon herself favored the direct approach by reach out for her prey with her extended claw. Espio twisted to the side to avoid the claw and gathered the remained of darkness he collected into his hand for another fireball. Unfortunately, just as the sparks began to crackle in his hands, the flame suddenly died out. Taking advantage to Espio's confusion, Cynder spread her left wing to uppercut the dark chameleon in the chin, sending him flying backwards to the entrance of the town. Espio groaned, pressing down on his throbbing forehead.

"I don't get it." Espio mumbled gruffly. "I used the powers of darkness before."

"Than was when you had enough cards to battle with." Mephiles stated.

"Say what?" Espio questioned. Looking down to his gauntlet, he noticed he only had one card left. "What happened? I know for sure that I had more cards than this before the battle started."

"The Dark Firaga is what is known as a sleight." Mephiles informed. "It is a special technique that requires three cards to use. You may have had the darkness to unlock it, but you needed the cards to wield it."

"Can't I just recharge?" Espio grunted.

"I do not intend to give you the satisfaction." Before could realize what happened, Cynder constricted her tail around Espio's body. "I may have been soft on you because you also possessed the darkness. But now, you will be destroyed."

True to her word, the shadow dragon's grip began to increase, forcing the air out of Espio's body. The dark chameleon struggled, but Cynder's muscle was far more powerful than he had imagined. For a short moment, he began consider giving into Mephiles in order to survive. But then the voice of King Jet echoed through his mind.

"_I might not be here physically, but that doesn't mean I can't help. Whenever you need me, just give me a call._"

"Well, better late than never." Espio gasped as he struggled to draw the King's card. "Your majesty, I need you!!"

A brilliant storm of light exploded from the thin card, blinding Cynder to the point where she unintentionally released her prey. Espio had expected to feel the same damaging effects as Cynder, but instead felt comfort and warmth. His aches and pains vanished from existence and the Soul Eater returned to his hand – his gauntlet was full. As the light slowly dimmed, the glowing particles reshaped themselves to create the perfect copy of King Jet. The shining hawk grinned playfully.

"Wow, I didn't think you would need me this soon." Jet commented jokingly.

"I'm just as surprised as you are." Espio laughed.

"What manner of trickery is this?!" Cynder snarled monstrously.

"The best show on the world." Jet boasted, flexing his fingers in preparation. "Now I have nothing up my sleeves – of course, I don't have sleeves – and watch as I pull a Keyblade out of my hat!"

Espio was about to say he didn't have a hat, but he didn't want to interrupt. Another cluster of light former around the phantom King's left hand and expanded into a familiar weapon. It looked almost exactly like the Kingdom Key Sonic carried, but with a golden blade, white rims around the handle, and the symbol of Babylon Garden at the Keychain. Cynder paid no mind to the spectral hawk as he did not truly exist. This ultimately led to Cynder's downfall. King Jet zoomed across the square at speeds that could only be compared to Sonic's Keychain ability and stabbed the Darkside Keyblade at the dragon's heart. Cynder roared in mutinous agony and attempted to rip the hawk king to shreds, but her hands only phased through him.

"Ok, Espio, time for the big finally!" Jet called.

"At once, your majesty!" Espio responded.

The dark chameleon gripped the Soul Eater and jumped into the air, never allowing his attention to wander. His main target was for Cynder's forehead. But with the dragon's head flailing back and forth, it would have seemed like an impossible task for anyone else. But with speed and precision, Espio brought down his blade and stabbed it directly into the dragon's skull. Cynder's voice slowly died away and remained stiff for a short time before gently falling to her side. As Espio retracted his weapon, the carcass of the fallen beast faded into a cloud of darkness, leaving behind a single black card. Like before, he took the card of Cynder and pocketed it into his gauntlet

**Cynder: Defeated**

* * *

"Well, I would say you did well for your first time out." Jet complimented.

"No I didn't." Espio argued, shaking his head. "I used the powers of darkness to fight the Heartless. It's slowly beginning to take control of my body. I wasn't able to keep my promise.

"But you did keep it." Jet stated firmly, much to Espio's confusion. "You may have used the powers of darkness, but you did let it take you over. I know there will be times where you think you can't win and you're wrong. The powers of darkness are great, but the light will always win in the end."

"The light in the darkness..." Espio murmured.

"Aleena knew Sonic was destined to be the Keyblade Master and she was afraid." Jet explained. "Next to the Master of Keyblades, she was possibly the wisest warrior in the universe. She found the light, but can you?"

"I guess I can try." Espio nodded. Suddenly, a thought appeared in his mind. "Hey, wait a minute. Sonic's mother hasn't talk to him for over fifteen years. You don't look a day over thirteen or fourteen, so how could you possibly know Aleena." He eyed the glowing hawk. "How old are you really?"

"I think that's a story for another time." Jet stammered quickly. "Gotta go!"

And just like that, he dissolved into a cluster of light particles that faded into the night.

"Even you king is keeping secrets." Mephiles commented. "Can you trust him?"

"Shut up!" Espio snapped.

Once again, the dark chameleon was blinded by the heavy light as a door opened at the end of the square, signaling the end of the memory. As he looked down at his body, he realized the darkness within him could be seen more clearly. In some parts, it was faint and impossible to see. But in some parts, such as his injured arm, the darkness could be seen as clear as day. He realized the one fact plaguing him as he passed through the light – he was falling into corruption.

**

* * *

**

Light begins to fade and darkness seeks control. Will Espio be able to ward off the temptations of Mephiles and the darkness? Can King Jet find his way to Castle Oblivion in time? And how does the king know of Aleena? Find out on the next Reverse/Rebirth: Espio's Tale!

**Please, read and review.**

* * *

Now it's time to vote the next world...

A) Southern Ocean

B) Meteor Maze

C) Hyrule

VOTE NOW!!


	5. Resonating Remembrance

**REVERSE/REBIRTH: ESPIO'S TALE**

Chapter Four: Resonating Remembrance

Last time on Reverse/Rebirth:

Hope was returned to Espio when being reunited with the King of Babylon, Jet the Hawk. Unfortunately, it was only a vision sent by the king to deliver a warning. If Espio gives into the darkness given by Mephiles, he will be captured by the Seeker of Darkness forever. Avoid the power was easier said than done. Espio first trial was facing the unknown assailant, Cynder. During the battle, he learned that darkness has gained a life of its own and is already attempting to take over.

* * *

The scene returns to the dark room in the higher reaches of the basement floors of Castle Oblivion. Just as before, the three unknown members of their secret "Order" were gathered, contemplating over their newest predicament. Mewtwo was pacing around the room and Erazor remained motionless – both members never leaving their eyes from Oracle. The prophetic jackal was staring into space – his eyes resumed their unusual appearance. A moment later, his eyes returned to normal.

"I have identified the intruder." Oracle informed. "It is Espio, the former chosen one of the Keyblade."

"Espio, you say?" Mewtwo said interestingly. "He has emerged from the Realm of Darkness?"

"His existence was once doubled in the darkness." Oracle added.

"Fascinating." Mewtwo hummed pleasingly. "That must be why you mistook him for the Superior. The dark power given to Espio facilitated his escape the Dark Realm."

"What I want to know is..." Oracle said thoughtfully. "Why has he appeared here, in Castle Oblivion?"

"That is quite simple." Mewtwo said smugly. "His existence resonates with that of another hero."

"Sonic?" Oracle questioned. "He's in the Castle?"

"He arrived a little earlier." Mewtwo informed. "Duskmon lured the Keyblade Master into the castle and is using the girl's unique powers to meddle with Sonic's heart.

"Without even bothering to consult us." Oracle frowned.

"It seems he desperately wants the Keyblade Master for himself." Mewtwo grimaced. "What a foolish plan. Sonic's existence is not so interesting. But the entity that holds true value Espio, the hero of darkness."

"Whatever you have planned, I suggest you do it soon." Oracle stated. "Our other 'guest' has just arrived."

* * *

The scene returns to the white halls of the basement floors. Nothing out of the ordinary happened when Espio escaped from the false world of Traverse Town. The dark chameleon halfheartedly expected to see King Jet again, but was sadly disappointed and moved on to the next floor. But when he reached the point of the blank door at the end of the hall, he was unfortunately greeted by a familiar echo.

"Did you enjoy my gift?" Mephiles cackled.

"Oh, you again." Espio sneered. "Why are you still following me?"

"You and I are one and the same." Mephiles stated. "We are both manifestations of the darkness. We thrive on it, growing and becoming complete through it. You cannot deny that you savor the taste of the shadows."

"I'm not you, Mephiles." Espio growled.

"You say that now." Mephiles said confidently. "But you cannot escape forever. You ARE the darkness."

The dark chameleon clutched his hand in anger as the shadow demon's voice faded into the white walls. Since he had no idea where he was, Espio took out his rage on a nearby pottery plant, smashing the clay into dust. He was so consumed by his anger as he approached the blank door that he didn't bother looking at the card he chose. He just reached for one of the card he received from Mephiles, nearly crushing the piece, and raised it too the door. But his rage was subsided when the light of the memory enveloped him – he felt as if his skin was burning.

**

* * *

**

---Meteor Maze---

Once again, the dark chameleon was lost in the blinding light; unable to see in which direction he was moving. But suddenly, the Warrior of Darkness felt a surge of shadow flow through his body – Mephiles was attempting to take over. Espio forced himself to resist the temptation and managed to block off the darkness at the same moment his eyesight returned. The dark chameleon had stumbled into a cavernous region with multiple pathways forming in the walls. Just below the platform from where he stood, a vat of green acid rested at the bottom of the chasm.

"I remember this place." Espio said sorrowfully.

"Of course you would." Mephiles returned, sounding pleased. "This is where you first betrayed your friends and made yourself known as a member of the darkness. This is where you attempted to take the life of that blue freak to save your precious rose."

"I had to do it." Espio argued. "I needed to save Amy."

"And so your actions justified." Mephiles cackled. "The darkness is not evil. It was necessary to save the girl."

"Why do you refer to your daughter as if you do not recognize her?" Espio questioned.

"Because I no longer need frivolous things such as family." Mephiles said menacingly. "By throwing away the weakness of the heart, I have come closer to immortality than anyone before me."

"Why am I not surprised?" Espio scowled.

Deciding to find a way out, Espio walked over to the mouth of the nearest tunnel and cautiously entered into the shadows. But unknown to him, a pair of red eyes were watching him from the secreting acids below. The dark chameleon found multiple problems upon entering the world. For one thing, every path he took looked exactly the same as the one he had already taken. And every time he used his Soul Eater to cut a marker in the wall, a thunderous roar knocked Espio off his feet and the marker was resealed a moment later. For several tense moments, Espio had the suspicious feeling that the walls changed every time he left the room. He was proven right when he backpedaled once and found out that the previous room had transformed entirely. After ten more minutes of endless travel, Espio found himself back in the acid room from the beginning of his adventure.

"Back so soon?" Mephiles laughed humorously.

"What the hell?!" Espio exclaimed confused. "How did I get back here?"

"This maze is a symbol of the darkness." Mephiles proclaimed. "You can never escape it."

"You mean you planned this?" Espio questioned.

"This world was formed from the pieces of your memory." Mephiles explained. "Now that you and I has become united by the same shadow that commands the Heartless. By accepting the darkness from Black Doom, you allowed me into your heart and mind."

"Then I'll just reject you!" Espio yelled.

"Then what will you have left?" Mephiles laughed. "The light has become your greatest enemy and the darkness has become your greatest fear. The only choice is to accept the force that will grant you its power."

"I am not so easily persuaded." Espio glared.

"Then perhaps I can change your opinion." Mephiles said deviously.

Not even a moment passed before Seeker of Darkness made his words clear. A flock of regular Shadow Heartless was crawling along the walls, shortly joined by a familiar breed of Heartless. The new creatures were pale-white phantasms with the Heartless emblem printed on their chests and one of their eyes was dangling by a chain. Espio recognized them as Search Ghosts. Espio knew he would have no trouble dealing with the Shadows as he drew his Soul Eater, but he knew the Search Ghosts would be the most difficult to deal with. As the Shadows jumped forward to Espio's platform, their companions faded from existence. The dark chameleon effortlessly cut down and wide majority of the Shadow Heartless with a single swing – he was much more conservative than Sonic. But as he prepared to destroy the remaining portion, one of the Search Ghosts appeared from out of nowhere and swung one of its claws across his face. The wound wasn't deep as Espio staggered backwards, but he could feel the darkness in his heart healing it instantly.

"You see?" Mephiles echoed victoriously. "The darkness will protect you. It is your ally."

"Do you ever give up?" Espio sneered.

Espio took another swing for the ghostly entities, but they faded from existence in the blink of an eye. He recognized their battle tactics and decided to even out the playing field. Clapping his hands together, the dark chameleon activated his species special trait and blended perfectly with his environment. Clearly caught off guard by this tactic, the Shadows swerved their heads in confusion and the Search Ghosts reappeared, equally confused. Using a technique he learned from Mephiles, Espio pulled out three cards and expelled the darkness from his hand in the form of a black fireball. The technique, Dark Firaga, not only incinerated the Heartless, but it also purified any of Mephiles' darkness attempting to capture his heart.

"Still not convinced." Espio smirked as he reappeared.

"Oh, but the fun is only just starting." Mephiles laughed.

"What are you talking about?" Espio questioned.

"I think it is time for a visit from an old friend." Mephiles said mysteriously.

"What in the world are...?"

Suddenly, a geyser of acid erupted from the pit below, spraying its lethal liquid across the walls. The dark chameleon back flipped into the air and attached himself to the ceiling as the hiss of the acid scorched the rocks. The meteor was not too happy about being attacked from the inside and emitted a ferocious roar. The quake created by the vibrations forced Espio off the ceiling and back onto the platform, where another strange being was waiting for him. It was a black, insidious monster with a koala-like body with the Heartless emblem pressing into its chest. Aside from its serrated claws, and jagged rows of teeth, the Heartless also possessed four slithering tentacles protruding from its back.

"Remember me?" The creature snarled.

"Ooh, this is bad." Espio hissed evasively.

"So you do remember me." The creature snarled. "I expect you would remember stabbing in the back!"

"Is there anyway we could avoid a fight?" Espio asked feebly.

"Not in the slightest." The creature hissed.

**

* * *

**

Heartless Experiment: 627

Before Espio realized what had occurred, the shadow beast, now identified as 627, grabbed his arm with the slimy tentacles from its back. The Heartless savage raised the dark chameleon into the air and began twisting him around, occasionally slamming him into the rocks. But Espio managed to catch a break by grabbed the walls with his feet to prevent 627 from controlling him. The dark chameleon smirked at 627's shocked expression and gripped the tentacles with his hands before pulling them sharply to himself. The Heartless Experiment screamed in shock while Espio released his hold on the wall and kicked at his face with both heels. 627 accidentally released his tentacles as he dive-bombed back to the platform, but Espio was right behind him. Before the Heartless Experiment could land, Espio released three more cards from his gauntlet, activating a new sleight he created on the spot. The Soul Eater flashed in multiple directions as its owner began swing his arm faster than the eye could see. As both warriors landed on opposite ends of the pit, 627 hissed in pain as his precious tentacles were detached and fell into the acid pit below.

"You sickening lizard." 627 snarled lowly.

"You see that, Mephiles." Espio muttered, ignoring the crazed animal. "I don't need the darkness to gain power. I am powerful enough without it."

"If that is what you believe." Mephiles replied, sounding unconvinced. "But let's just see how far that power gets you."

The dark chameleon was brought back to reality by a loud hissing sound emerging from the ceiling. 627 had lunged himself across the pit with his claws exposed and his teeth poised to crush the closed object in sight. Espio fell backwards onto his back and raised his feet to kick the enraged Heartless overhead. 627 tumbled back to his feet and made a swipe for Espio's heart. The attack missed, but the pressure surrounding the claw was sharp enough to create the injury all the same. The dark chameleon jumped backwards into the air before 627 could make another attempt – the darkness was closing his wound. He nearly fell into the acid pit when almost slipping off the ledge of the platform, but managed to pull himself backwards. And at that exact same moment, the Heartless Experiment made another attempt to follow him. At the point, Espio did the only thing he could think of at the time: he punched him. The warrior of darkness drived his fist into the beast's cheek, sending him splashing into acid below them.

"Whew, glad that's over." Espio sighed in relief.

"Is it?" Mephiles chuckled.

"You're kidding me." Espio moaned.

Pushing close to the edge, Espio stared into the bubbling green cauldron below. Much to his dismay, 627 was seen swimming through the acid as if he was just taking a fresh dip in a pool. The dark chameleon shivered at the Heartless Experiment's wicked smile before the beast opened his jaw to suck in a last amount of acid. Espio dropped back just in time as the stream of green liquid passed overhead, corroding the rock formation above him. Why covering his ears asking the meteor's defiant roars, Espio stammered fearfully when a flow of acid formed a waterfall from the hole. He pressed his hand into the platform and twisted to the right in hopes of landing on the next platform, which suddenly eroded beneath him. As he fell through the gaping hole, he found 627 making another attempt with his acid jet. Acting fast, Espio raised the Soul Eater, which easily cut through the burning liquid. Since the blade was forged from pure darkness, it was impossible to destroy with anything less than extreme concentrations of light. After finding himself safe, the dark chameleon stabbed the Soul Eater into the wall, ignoring the screams of the meteor.

"This isn't getting me anywhere." Espio panted. He reached into his gauntlet and pulled out the card of Jet the Hawk. "I'm going to need a little back up for this one."

"Then allow me to assist you." Mephiles echoed.

For reasons unknown, Espio's hand seized up, unintentionally releasing the card.

"What...is...?" Espio groaned.

"You have lost yourself in the battle." Mephiles cackled. "While your mind was focused on that genetic mistake, you forgot to drain yourself of the darkness that has been culminating within your heart."

"No." Espio hissed painfully.

"Yes..." Mephiles whispered pleasurably. "Now it is my time to take control."

As Espio and Mephiles struggled in a battle of wills, 627 used the distraction to gather more acid into his jaws and expelled it through his teeth. The liquid hissed, the meteor groaned for a final time, but 627 was proud enough that he had finally killed the dark chameleon. His smile faltered a moment later. Espio emerged unharmed, but with a completely different appearance. He wore a black body suit that turned crimson-red over his hands and light-blue over his chest with the Heartless emblem over his heart. He also wore navy-blue boots and intersecting belts with a white ragged cape flowing around his waist. Very few have ever seen this form, but many could recognize the evil it represented. Mephiles had taken over.

"What the...?" 627 questioned horrifyingly.

"Now you will witness REAL power!" Mephiles cackled.

Mephiles released his dark weapon from the wall and made a dive for the pool of corrosive chemicals. 627 had a funny feeling that he had lost his mind, but was proud to know that the battle would finally be over. Image how shocked and disappointed he was when he watched Mephiles land on the surface of the acid as if it was solid. The Seeker of Darkness raced forward with the Soul Eater in hand, but the Heartless Experiment made a quick dive below the surface. Mephiles seemed to have been expecting this as he pressed his palm into the acid, releasing a pulse of darkness. Within seconds, the acid transformed into a sea of black flames, which escaped the pit and began burning every substance within reach. The meteor groaned in pain until its voice died away with its life. Mephiles smiled with a demonic grin as 627 jumped from the burning pool – his fur incinerated and his skin glowing hot-red. When noticing that Mephiles had jumped in his direction, the savage beast attempted to draw the last of his remaining strength to defend himself. But it was futile. Mephiles was a blur as his blade cleaved the Heartless Experiment in two. After both halves fell into the fiery pit below, a black card with the demon's face appeared and replaced itself in Espio's gauntlet. But neither dark entity seemed to care.

**627: Defeated**

* * *

"Finally, the feel of power rushing through the veins of the flesh." Mephiles cackled wickedly, stretching Espio's finger. "I have grown so accustom to my physical form that it difficult to remember a time without it."

"You – can't – win." Espio groaned, holding his head in pain. "I – will not – give..."

"Give in to the darkness?" Mephiles smirked, pushing back Espio's control. "But you already have, little one. The darkness of your heart has already forfeited to my power. You are helpless."

"Not as long as I have anything to say about it!"

Mephiles hissed furiously at the voice. There was only one person who could drive such fury into his mind so quickly. The green card that Espio had lost during the battle resurfaced from the sea of flames below, exploding into a ray of light. The Seeker of Darkness shielded his eyes from the glow and staggered backwards when Jet the Hawk appeared in front.

"I thought I got rid of you." Jet grimaced.

"You are a foolish ruler." Mephiles stated victoriously. "Espio has given into me and he is lost in the darkness."

"He will never be lost." Jet proclaimed. "As long as there are people who think of him, he will always have a home to return to."

The Seeker of Darkness seethed at the Babylonian king and took a furious swing to his face. That proved to be his greatest blunder. The moment the Soul Eater came in contact with the King's aura, the darkness of the weapon was obliterated and vanished with its controller. The dark suit faded away and Espio dropped to his knees, panting heavily. He placed a hand to his heart. Mephiles stilled remained inside of him, just temporarily stopped.

"Thank you, your majesty." Espio said gratefully.

"You gotta be more careful next." Jet advised. "This was only a one time thing. I won't be able to save you next Mephiles takes over until I arrive at the castle."

"You don't need to tell me that I'm weak." Espio murmured softly.

"You're not weak, Espio." Jet stated sympathetically. "You've grown so used to the darkness that you can't recognize what's happening inside you." He quickly realized he said the wrong thing when Espio hung his head. "N-Not that that can't happen. Lots of people have fallen to the darkness."

"Like you and Sonic?" Espio questioned sarcastically.

"Ok, this isn't helping." Jet said bluntly.

And before they could continue their conversation, Jet's time ended and returned the king to his card. As the dark chameleon retrieved his card, the blank door appeared through one of the tunnels – the only one that wasn't burned down. Sighing heavily, Espio walked to the door, happy that this terrible nightmare was over. And even as he opened the doors to release the brilliant light, he was satisfied that the light did not pain him as before. Things were about to change.

* * *

Meanwhile the scene returns the dark room of the basement floors in Castle Oblivion. Oracle was staring off into space once more – Erazor and Mewtwo left a short while ago. His attention was brought back to reality by a vision he foresaw, which came true within moments of its completion. A portal of darkness emerged from the ground, but it was neither Erazor nor Mewtwo that appeared. Terro walked nonchalantly across the room, looking vague and mysterious as he stood at Oracle's side, staring into the opposite direction.

"So, what news is there of the higher levels?" Oracle asked simply. "Has Sonic really arrived in Castle Oblivion?"

"Mewtwo never could keep a secret." Terro chuckled tonelessly.

"And the girl?" Oracle continued.

"Duskmon is using her powers to take control of Sonic." Terro informed. "He is experience the symptoms. As you know, Castle Oblivion amplifies her unique trait. Maybe that is why she was discovered in this castle in the first place. But even so, Sonic still believes that he will find Espio and the King of Babylon in this castle."

"And he may be right." Oracle proclaimed. "They are in the basement floors of Castle Oblivion."

"They are?" Terro asked surprisingly. "What exactly have I missed?"

Espio has emerged from the Realm of Darkness through his own brand of darkness." Oracle explained. "His heart was drawn by the connection between him and Sonic, which allowed him to appear in this castle. Even now, he is attempting to ward off the darkness while traveling through his forsaken memories."

"Anything interesting?" Terro asked.

"He has destroyed the shadow of Black Doom." Oracle answered. "And he has faced the shadows of two creatures of the darkness. We know them both well enough and one of them is someone we have both come to familiarize." He glanced at the crimson bat. "The Superior wishes that you do not fail your mission."

"Hey, I'm Terro the Bat." Terro cackled. "I am the Deceptive Rogue. Got it memorized." The room was filled by the sound of a familiar ring tone. "How does this Axel guy always find me?!"

**

* * *

**

The temptations have become more powerful. Will Espio be able to resist the darkness much longer? Will King Jet arrive in time to save him? And what is the mission given to Terro? Find out of the next Reverse/Rebirth!

**Please, read and review.**

* * *

Time to vote for the next world:

A) Hyrule

B) Southern Ocean

VOTE NOW!!


	6. Mind over Matter

**REVERSE/REBIRTH: ESPIO'S TALE**

??? © Kiba Sniper

Chapter Five: Mind over Matter

Last time on Reverse/Rebirth:

The Order members, Oracle and Mewtwo, discovered Espio's existence in Castle Oblivion. Mewtwo theorizes that the dark chameleon is drawn to the castle by the will of Sonic's heart as he traveled the higher reaches of the castle. Meanwhile, Espio attempts to ward off Mephiles' continual threat when entering the next memory. He was unfortunate enough to encounter a familiar beast that seeks revenge for his death. Just when hope had seemed lost, Espio had unwillingly surrendered himself to the darkness and gave Mephiles full control. The Seeker of Darkness nearly obtained permanent control until King Jet cleansed his body. The darkness in his heart was growing weaker.

* * *

The scene returns to the white halls of Castle Oblivion as Espio exited the previous memory. For the first time since entering the castle, the light did not pain him, but gave him a sense of peace and security. He was staring at the picture of King Jet on his card, wondering if the Babylonian ruler had finally extracted the darkness from him. Unfortunately, his hopes were shattered by the echoes of a familiar evil.

"Why did you allow him to suppress me?" Mephiles questioned. Espio was delighted to hear he sounded weak. "You cannot tell me that you did not enjoy the exciting sensation you felt. How can you willingly throw that away?"

"It was your fault for attacking the king." Espio muttered pointedly; he didn't want to admit the dark demon was right. "Besides what use would I have with your power if I lose control of myself."

"Because it is necessary." Mephiles stated shortly.

"You make such a compelling argument." Espio said sarcastically.

"You will need me." Mephiles stated firmly. "Especially with the approaching danger."

"What danger?" Espio questioned.

"Why don't I answer that?"

The dark chameleon jumped backwards, flipping in midair, and landed as a portal of darkness erupted from the floor. Once the domed corridor vanished from sight, Mewtwo appeared – his tail twitching in anticipation. Espio prepared his hand to summon the Soul Eater while noticing Mewtwo's weapon of choice. The alien creature was holding three metallic spheres clutching between his trio of round fingers, gently rolling them in place.

"I take it that your name is Espio." Mewtwo said coolly.

"How did you know my name?" Espio glared, slowly closing his grip. "Are you working with Mephiles?"

"You are half correct." Mewtwo answered ominously. "Let us say that he is not the Mephiles which you are familiar with. He is Mephiles and he is not Mephiles. Perhaps a Nobody best contains the idea."

"I was never a fan of riddles." Espio sneered. "Try explaining again."

"He belongs to neither the light nor the darkness." Mewtwo summarized. "But he walks the twilight between." He chuckled lightly at Espio's surprised expression. "Catching on now? Oh yes, you also stand in between the light and the darkness. It would appear that we have much in common."

"Maybe..." Espio said silently. "Like you said, there really is darkness left inside of me." Suddenly, he threw out his hand and summoned the Soul Eater. "But so what?! Darkness is my enemy! And so are you for reeking of that awful scent of darkness!"

"Oh, so it's a fight you want." Mewtwo said amusingly. The three metal spheres in his hand began to float supported around him. "Very well, I will take you on! I am sure to collect some useful data!"

**

* * *

**

Cloned Telepath: Mewtwo

Espio didn't know why, but just knowing that Mewtwo existed made his blood boil at an alarming rate. Drawn on by the hate, the dark chameleon gripped his weapon of choice and charged forward – the Cloned Telepath did nothing. Once close enough to attack, the Hero of Darkness slashed across Mewtwo's chest when his ears caught the sound of clashing metal. He stared at his hand, which was shaking slightly, and traveled up the width of his blade to discover a metallic sphere in his path. Mewtwo had called the metal orb to protect himself without moving – the alien warrior was telepathic. With a malevolent grin, the cloned mastermind called the remaining twin spheres over his shoulder to strike at his target. Espio's fast reaction managed to block off one of the attacks, but the second sphere made contact with the dark chameleon's forehead. The Hero of Darkness flipped backwards to catch himself upon landing, wiping away the blood that dripping into his line of sight.

"Have you given up already?" Mewtwo chuckled amusingly. "I had hoped to receive more of a challenge."

"Who says I'm done?!" Espio snarled.

He made a dive for another attack, but one of the metallic spheres struck at his leg, fracturing the bone. Mewtwo smiled maliciously as the dark chameleon toppled forward.

"I'd say you've had enough." Mewtwo said mockingly as he approached the wounded hero. "I wouldn't want to injure you too much. I still need you to run a few tests."

"Is that what this is about?" Espio questioned. "I'm supposed to be some kind of test subject for your amusement?"

"Actually, it's much more than that." Mewtwo said, kneeling to the falling warrior. "You see, I need you to...."

"But what he needed Espio for remained unknown as he jumped backwards in shock. The dark chameleon had twisted his arm around to strike with the Soul Eater while swiftly drawing to his feet. The Cloned Telepath was worried and confused as to why Espio had recovered so quickly and shifted his gaze to the injury. Though invisible to normal people, Mewtwo could see a protective cast of darkness surrounding his leg. The cast served as a double purpose: it would heal his broken bone while depleting the darkness he had collected so far. Unfortunately, most likely due to the King's interference, the darkness was only strong enough to reconnect the fragmented bone, but not seal it. This because obvious to Mewtwo when Espio made a swift strike to attack, but kept off his injured leg. The Cloned Telepath effortlessly guarded against Espio's assault by using his sphere without lifting a finger.

"Just surrender." Mewtwo tempted. "You could do such good for the world."

"And why would I help you?" Espio growled, blocking another sphere with the side of the Soul Eater.

"You do not understand the significance of this castle." Mewtwo informed, commanding another orb to attack the chameleon's shoulder. "We could learn so much from your memories. The tales of your mind could weave a historical find."

"Sorry, not interested." Espio grunted.

The Hero of Darkness flipped backwards in midair and tossed his Soul Eater across the room. Naturally, Mewtwo summoned two of his sphere to rebound the attack while using the third for a preempted strike. This was what Espio had been waiting for. With a quick hand, the dark chameleon reached out and clutched the steel orb in his hand. Mewtwo gasped in shock and unintentionally called back his missing sphere, accidentally pulling his enemy into his defenses. The alien warrior tried to use his secondary spheres for defense, but Espio effortlessly kicked them away. He held out his hand and called the Soul Eater before slashing the evil blade across Mewtwo's chest. The Cloned Telepath staggered backwards as the front of his coat was ripped, revealing a small portion of his pale chest, but found no traces of blood. Horrified, the Order member thrusted his palm to the sphere remaining in Espio's grip. All of a sudden, the dark chameleon felt a painful stab.

"Yeow!" Espio screamed, releasing the orb. "What the hell?"

He glanced down at the metal sphere, which had gained a row of spikes before returning to it's smooth appearance.

"Surprised, are we?" Mewtwo questioned coolly, summoning all three spheres at his side. "I will admit that I was taken back as well. You are the third person who has been able to pass my perfect defense."

"What's with the metal ball?" Espio questioned.

"My weapons are made from a special material called Orichalcum." Mewtwo explained. "It is mainly used to synthesize items, but when purified, they become a weapon that can transform under a certain amount of pressure."

"That means trouble for you" Mephiles cackled.

"Oh, not you again." Espio groaned, raising the Soul Eater. "Whatever you want, it will have to wait until later. I'm in the middle of something."

"I have merely come to offer my assistance." Mephiles proclaimed; Espio struck at Mewtwo, who countered with a metallic round shield. "With my darkness, I can give you the power need to defeat this mutant."

"I don't need your help." Espio stated as he kicked off Mewtwo's metal pole. He landed across the hall and pulled out the green card of King Jet. "I have all the help I need right here."

Suddenly, a metallic dagger cut through the air and ripped the card in two.

"You were saying?" Mephiles murmured amusingly.

"I'll take your offer." Espio answered grudgedly. "But I remain in control."

"I will accept your terms..." Mephiles hissed. "...For now."

With their agreement settled, Espio lowered his blade and opened his defenses. Mewtwo mistook this as a gesture of surrender and thrusted all three metallic spheres at once. Before he could realize the consequence of his actions, the alien warrior watched in horror as the Hero of Darkness grasped one of the spheres and crushed it in his palm. With the return of the darkness, Espio's Dark Suit appeared on his body in a wisp of black smoke.

"Decided to dress up for the occasion?" Mewtwo said mockingly.

"Yeah, I decided to make myself look nice for you." Espio taunted.

"I see your transformation hasn't done anything to close that large mouth of yours." Mewtwo grimaced. The Clone Telepath melded his spheres together in the form of a steel scythe. "But this is only the gist of the battle."

"Now the real show can start." Espio nodded.

Espio floated across the floor with the Soul Eater pressed forward to Mewtwo's chest, but the alien warrior blocked with his weapon. The Cloned Telepath curved the scythe hold around his neck and made a wild swing that managed to cut open the cloth of Espio's armor – it resealed itself. Mewtwo scolded at the dark clothing. He grasped the end of the metallic weapon and pulled a swift upper cut to Espio's chin. But the dark chameleon bent backwards to avoid the blade while making a wild kick to the alien warrior's wrist. The metal scythe was sent flying to the ceiling, where it remained trapped, as the Hero of Darkness reached for his gauntlet. He pulled out three cards, which disappeared into particles of light, and gather a heavy amount of darkness into his palm. With Mephiles' assistance, the darkness was much more powerful as they erupted from his hand in the form of a black fireball. Mewtwo remained motionless as the Dark Firaga closed the gap between them and instead returned his attention to the scythe above. The steel weapon reshaped its form and dropped over its master into the shape of a massive dome to cover his entire body. The dark flames only singed the metal, but did not harm the Order member in the slightest.

"My, you are abrasive." Mewtwo chuckled humorously.

"You haven't seen anything yet!" Espio exclaimed. He stepped forward for another charge, but the Dark Suit suddenly vanished along with his powers. "What the? Mephiles, what are you doing?!"

"Blame your king." Mephiles answered tiredly. "My power is weaker due to his interference."

"Aw, looks like the subject has lost his magic." Mewtwo mocked as he returned the metal to its original state. "I think this battle is over."

**Mewtwo: Victorious**

* * *

"Not yet, it's not!" Espio screamed defiantly.

The dark chameleon rebounded off the floor, jumped into the air, and took a wild swing at the Clone Telepath. But Mewtwo effortlessly blocked it with all three spheres using a single thought. Espio tried to remove his blade, but the metallic orbs remained locked around it.

I knew there was something special about you." Mewtwo laughed wickedly. "I have found, coursing through your veins, there is a darkness of formidable power growing like a parasite. It was well worth the trouble of aggravating you."

"That's what this experiment was for?" Espio questioned. "To make me mad?"

"It was amazing how you had not figured it out for yourself." Mewtwo cackled darkly. "All this excitement has provided me with invaluable data that I can use against the Keyblade Master."

"What?!" Espio exclaimed surprisingly. "Sonic is in the castle?!"

Before answering, Mewtwo commanded the spheres to push his enemy away.

"Indeed, he is." Mewtwo nodded in a superior manner. "He is making his way to the higher levels of Castle Oblivion even as we speak." He stroked his chin in thought. "Hmm...I wonder how Duskmon has progressed with the girl."

"What girl?" Espio questioned angrily. "Do you mean Amy?"

"In a way." Mewtwo said mysterious. "But for now, I bid you adieu. Thanks for the memories, Espio."

And with that, he vanished into a portal of darkness.

"It was a trick all along." Espio growled. "Now he's going to use my power against Sonic."

"At least he's using it for something useful." Mephiles commented.

The dark chameleon ignored his words and raced off to the stair to reach the next floor. Espio now knew that Sonic was in the castle, most likely with his friends, and he was in as much danger as himself. This was his chance to make amends for all the dark deeds he has done in his past. Finally, Espio and Sonic can go back home to Destiny Islands and put this horrific nightmare behind them.

* * *

Meanwhile, the scene alternates to the entrance hall of Castle Oblivion, to the exact point where Sonic and his friends entered the forbidden kingdom. It was raining outside the domain, which was a strange fact in on itself since there was not a cloud in the sky. The doors to the castle opened inwards as a shadowed figure entered inside and pushed the door closed behind him. The unknown character was wearing a beige cloak to cover his body and a straw hat covered his face. The figure shivered while shaking his cloak free of the dew.

"Ugh, what was I thinking?" A figure said in a feminine voice. "I traveled forever in the plain and I'm not a single step closer to finding the Keyblade Master or the King."

"You're actually much closer than you think."

At once, the cloaked figure reached behind her back and grabbed the hilt of a hidden object – it was a sword. At that very same instant, a portal of darkness emerged from the floor, but washed away to reveal Oracle instead. It was very unusual to see the silver jackal aboveground, especially when greeting a complete stranger. The unknown female remained holding the handle of her blade while never leaving her eyes away from the enigmatic creature.

"Relax, I only want to speak." Oracle proclaimed.

"That's what they all say." The female grunted.

"I can tell you have been through some troubling times." Oracle said in a drawling manner. "You were forced from your home, separated from your family, and forced into a destiny that you never wanted to begin with. It must have been cold and lonely to spend so many years away from the ones you cherished."

"How do you know all this?" The female questioned, slowly unsheathing her blade.

"I know quite a few things." Oracle stated. "I also know the reason you are here. The King of Babylon is currently on his way to Castle Oblivion as we speak. And as for the one you are searching for, I regret to tell you that he has been overlooked as the Keyblade Master. He was not worthy to wield the sacred blade."

"Liar!" The female exclaimed.

Jumping across the hall, the enigmatic female drew her blade and slashed across the jackal's neckline. But before she could reach within five feet of the creature, an invisible barrier appeared and pushed her away. The cloaked warrior tumbled backwards for a moment and caught herself before making another charge. Once again, the barrier appeared to provide an invisible protection. The female was clearly confident in her own strength and continued to cut across the unseen defenses, even though not a scratch was made. Growing tired of this fruitless battle, Oracle thrusted out his palm and expanded the barrier, sending the warrior flying backwards. The cloaked warrior landed with a heavy thud as her blade stabbed at the ground between the hand and head. She slowly crawled to her knees, panting heavily.

"Had enough?" Oracle questioned.

"What are you doing here?" The female asked, shaking hard. "I know you didn't just show up to welcome me home."

"Actually, that is exactly what I did." Oracle said mockingly. "I have come to offer my courtesy to your ever-growing quest and to grant you a choice."

"What choice." The female questioned.

"You can either serve us willingly..." Oracle said slowly. "Or you can serve us by force."

"Like I would ever obey you!" The female shouted loudly, ripping her blade from the floor. "Sorry, but you're a bad negotiator."

"That is a matter of opinion." Oracle stated.

As the cloaked warrior prepared her blade for another round, the Looming Prophet snapped his fingers progressively. Before she could realize what had happened, the enigmatic female found herself slowly sinking into the floor. Oracle had somehow summoned a hole of darkness that dragged the warrior inside like quicksand. The feminine fighter tried to pull herself out with her blade, but Oracle expanded the black hole to prevent this. And from that point onwards, the warrior could see nothing but endless black.

**

* * *

**

A strange new current of event unfolds. Will Espio come to depend on the darkness? Will Mewtwo gain the upper hand in his battle against Sonic? And who is this strange new visitor to the castle. Find out on the next Reverse/Rebirth!

**Please, read and review.**


	7. Sea of Silence

**REVERSE/REBIRTH: ESPIO'S TALE**

Chapter Six: Sea of Silence

Last time on Reverse/Rebirth:

Espio had escaped from one trouble and unknowingly walked into another. The Hero of Darkness was greeted by his first opponent of the secret Order, Mewtwo. The Cloned Telepath explained a small fraction of his existence and the secret of Mephiles, but left no descriptive information. A brutal brawl continued between the two warriors of shadows, but Mewtwo seemed to hold the upper hand. Even with the power of Mephiles, Espio only met defeat. It was revealed that Mewtwo was only using Espio to collect data for a future battle against Sonic.

* * *

The scene returns to the white halls of Castle Oblivion as Espio made his way up the stairs – he was panting in anticipation. When learning that his best friend was somewhere in the castle, nothing mattered to the chameleon anymore. He had long hoped that his closest friends would accept him back even after betraying them. Unfortunately, his thoughts were no one to his own.

"Aren't we being a bit optimistic?" Mephiles cackled cruelly.

"Mind your own business!" Espio snapped. "I am tired of you always intruding in my mind!"

"We are one and the same." Mephiles stated. "We share the same mind, the same soul, the same heart. It is only a matter of time before you grow to accept the same darkness that binds us. And then, we will be truly perfect."

"If that's what it takes," Espio growled. "Then I don't want to be perfect."

"That's some smart think, kid."

Espio snapped his attention towards the ceiling in shock and happiness. A golden sphere of light descended from the smooth, white walls – Espio could feel Mephiles retreating to the farthest reaches of his mind. The radiant orb hovered over the floor for a moment before erupt with a blinding flash. The dark chameleon was proud to know that the light did not harm him and smiled gratefully as the image of King Jet appeared.

"Hey, it's been a while." Jet waved cheerfully.

"You're majesty." Espio sighed in relief. "You do not know how happy I am to see a friendly face."

"I can imagine." Jet smirked. "Why haven't you called me in a while?" He paused for a moment, but Espio decided to stare at the white pots. "I think I get it now. You ruined my card, didn't you?"

"Not exactly." Espio said hesitantly. "I was fighting a guy called Mewtwo and he kinda tore it to pieces."

"Mewtwo?" Jet repeated dimly, stroking his beak. "Hmm...Where have I heard that name before?"

"Anyway, you won't believe what I just found out!" Espio screamed excitedly. "Sonic and the others are somewhere in Castle Oblivion right now!"

"Sonic?" Jet exclaimed happily. "With him on your side, you should be able to break out of Castle Oblivion and take care of this Mewtwo character. But just as some added insurance, I think I should give you another hand. But be careful, this is the last time I can help you until I reach the castle."

"I'll keep it safe, your majesty." Espio promised.

With a short nod, the Babylonian king faded into a storm of particles that drifted to the ceiling. The yellow particles connected to one another and reshaped their form into a green card, which drifted into the dark chameleon's hand. Espio sighed – he wished he had a partner to travel with instead of an extremely talkative shadow. The Hero of Darkness stepped up to the platform, stood before the blank, and whipped out his remaining cards. He only had two left, which meant his journey must be close to an end. He raised one of the cards to the door and faded into the light.

**

* * *

**

---Southern Ocean---

Once the light had died down, Espio could feel the cool wind of the air and a spray of water in the atmosphere. For one wild moment, he had dreamed he was back on Destiny Island before opening his eyes. The Hero of Darkness was at the deck of a massive metal ship that drifted along the soothing waves of the ocean. He noticed several gems embroidered into the frame of the ship and the black mast contained the symbol of a white head with an unruly mustache. Espio's heart sank. Next to Hollow Bastion, this was the last place Espio wanted to be.

"Of all the places, why here?" Espio murmured silently.

"You remember this place well, don't you?" Mephiles said pleasingly. "It is difficult to forget your actions. But think of it this way, you finally made a life changing choice."

"Some choice." Espio said stiffly. "I accepted Black Doom's powers on this ship and kidnapped Amy when Sonic was only trying to help her. And to make it worse, I created that shadow now living in Sonic's heart."

"I never said they were good choices." Mephiles chuckled.

"From my previous experience in this castle," Espio said thoughtfully. "I have to face someone who was originally considered the leader of this world like Black Doom and 627." He smirked confidently. "And if I recall correctly, this shouldn't be too difficult."

"Perhaps..." Mephiles agreed, sounding disappointed. "But we can't make things too easy."

Espio had a funny idea what he meant by that and summoned the Soul Eater to his hand. Quick as a flash, the dark chameleon twisted around and cut and unknown Heartless in two – the pieces dropped over the edge of the ship. As the Hero of Darkness drew his blade to eyelevel, a group of Shadows joined with two different types of Heartless. The ones on the ground, Pirate Heartless, appeared like a mixture of parts slapped together with a red bandanna, an eye patch, and carried a large sword. The ones in the air, Air Pirates, appeared like blue soldiers with large purple wings and wore blue/white caps. The mixture of creatures hissed and crawled/floated closer, pushing the chameleon for the edge.

"A little warm-up before the match?" Espio asked mockingly.

"If we can't have a profitable battle, this should make up for it." Mephiles stated.

"Fair point." Espio nodded.

The Shadow and Pirate Heartless were the first to strike while the Air Pirates remained in place. Once on of the foolish Pirates swung their swords, Espio effortlessly rebounded it with his own blade before decapitating the soldier. At the same moment, two Shadows jumped into the air and grappled the Hero of Darkness by his shoulders. While he struggled to throw of his attackers, which were clawing into his scales, he failed to notice another Pirate swinging his sword at the chameleon's back. But the sword-wielding monster accidentally hit a loose floor board, smacking the Heartless in the face. The sudden action caused the Pirate to accidentally toss his sword, which amazingly sliced the Shadow on Espio's right shoulder. With his arm free, Espio cut down the remaining Heartless and twisted backwards to cut down the clumsy Pirate. The group of land Heartless began to fall backwards, disappearing into the darkness.

"What wrong?!" Espio shouted tauntingly. "Don't tell me you're scared!"

"Heartless are never frightened." Mephiles stated. "They can plan ahead and communicate in the silent language."

"And what exactly would they be planning?" Espio questioned disbelievingly.

Next thing he knew, something heavy hit the dark chameleon in the back of the head and flipped him on his back. Groaning loudly, his gaze travel to the mast, where one of the Air Pirates was awaiting the arrival of his partner.

"You were saying?" Mephiles chuckled.

"I was saying that they were going down." Espio glared.

As the flying Heartless dived for another strike, Espio pressed his hands to the deck and flipped backwards. The Air Pirate thrusted his fists into the steel floor, which inadvertently trapped him in place. The Dark Chameleon decided to take this opportunity and jumped forward with his Soul Eater raised outwards. But at the last second, the second Air pirate jumped in between them and kicked at Espio, who used the broadside of the Soul Eater to block. The Hero of Darkness staggered backwards while the intrusive Heartless ripped the floorboard apart to free his partner. Espio edged himself backwards as the twin fighters took to the sky.

"Well, what do you know?" Espio said impressively. "They can plan out after all."

"I warned you." Mephiles informed. "The Air Pirates are an especially nefarious Heartless. They work well in groups and can calculate numerous tactics that rely on their special conditions."

"Any useful advice?" Espio asked sarcastically.

"Yes." Mephiles answered. "Duck!"

The Hero of Darkness was in no mood to argue with the dark demon and dropped forward onto the deck. A moment later, one of the flying Heartless swooped overhead and smacked into the mast of the ship. This was the opportunity he had been waiting for and he wasn't about to pass it up. Espio pushed himself into the air, avoiding the second Air Pirate, and tossed the Soul Eater at its partner. The Air Pirate was dazed from the crash and stood no chance of avoiding the dark blade before the weapon pierced its chest. One Heartless down, one to go. The dark chameleon summoned his weapon back to his hand upon landing and grinned deviously at the remaining shadow. Without its partner, the Air Pirate did not look confident in continuing the battle. The flying Heartless scurried into the sky, but Espio collected three card from his gauntlet and released their energies in the form of the Dark Firaga. The Air Pirate stood no chance of escape and was incinerated into the black flames.

"Well, that wasn't so bad." Espio commented.

"This coming from the lizard that was almost turned to roast." Mephiles said tauntingly.

"Hey, I had everything under control." Espio said certainly.

"Sure, you did." Mephiles replied sarcastically.

Oy, what goes on here?!" A mechanized voice screamed. "Who dares disturb my beauty sleep?!"

Espio rolled his eyes as he turned his attention to the end of the deck, where a door was slammed open to reveal its captain. The man was actually a large and round machine built to resemble a human with a large white mustache and a single neon blue eye. He wore a metallic red cloak that actually moved with the wind, a pair of skull gauntlets above his mechanical fingers, and a red hat with his signature symbol stamped in the center. The robotic rogue stomped across the wooden platform towards Espio until the same floorboard smacked him in the face – Espio stopped himself from laughing.

"Argh, cursed metal plating!" The robot growled, crushing the metallic floorboard into place. "Why did I even invest in a metal ship in the first place! Sure it's flashy, but what good is it when the blasted thing rusts in the ocean!"

"Nice to see you again, Whisker." Espio greeted casually.

"Shiver me timbers!" Whisker screamed; Espio sniggered. "Espio! What brings a landlubber such as you aboard me vessel?"

"Like I had a choice." Espio said, rolling his eyes. "But I'm guessing if I want to get out of this floating disaster, I need to kick your sorry can across the deck." He drew his Soul Eater. "This really shouldn't take more than a few seconds."

"Ye be fast of mouth and small in thought." Whisker taunted lamely. "If ye thinks ye can defeat the ominous Captain Whisker, then ye have another thing coming."

"You know, you're just starting to annoy me." Espio commented. "Oh, and your pirate accent sucks."

"That does it!" Whisker roared furiously. "Ye will walk the plank for that!"

**

* * *

**

Chrome Captain: Whisker

As the dark chameleon had expected, it was bumbling Whisker who made the first strike in battle. Espio raised his Soul Eater and knew just one swift stab would end the battle. But when he thought about it, it would have preferred to extend the battle for his own amusement. The Hero of Darkness extinguished his chosen weapon in a cloud of black and effortlessly flipped over the pirate captain. While the dark chameleon landed softly behind, the Chrome Captain mindlessly rammed into the mast with his head – the ship shook from the impact. As Whisker staggered around the deck with a dazed look on his face, Espio jumped into the air and thrusted his foot into the machine's face. Captain Whisker, babbling in coherently, toppled sideways into the metal floorboards while Espio landed a short distance away.

"Ok, now this is just sad." Mephiles commented.

"What was Black Doom thinking." Espio laughed amusingly. "Letting this guy join his council must have been the lowest point of his career."

"Ye have not seen what I can do." Whisker groaned, raising his hand pointedly.

"Whatever." Espio rolled his eyes. He then noticed something and picked up the unusual item: Whisker's mustache. "You have got to be kidding me. Not even his facial hair is real."

"Unhand that, ye swine!!" Whisker shouted.

Somehow, Whisker gained a second wind as he jumped thunderously to his feet. It was that apparent that neither Espio nor Mephiles were expecting his comeback when the Chrome Captain starting blowing flames from his mouth. The dark chameleon staggered backwards in shock and thrusted out his palm in reaction. He unintentionally released another Dark Firaga - draining his deck - which collided and exploded with the metal captain's fire. Hidden by the clouds of smoke created by the impact, Whisker held the perfect opportunity to attack and headbutted Espio in the chest. While the Hero of Darkness slammed into the wall, forming a round dent, Whisker grabbed his prized mustache and replaced it on his face.

"There ye go, beautiful." Whisker muttered to his namesake. "No one will harm ye."

"Whoa, what was that?!" Espio exclaimed surprisingly.

"He is obviously obsessed with the false implant." Mephiles stated. "He was clearly furious when see his most prized possession in the hands of someone else."

"This guy has some serious problems." Espio commented.

"I heard that, landlubber!" Whisker screeched, shaking his fist. "Get ready to feel my wrath!"

In another unexpected twist, the Chrome Captain thrusted out his fist and launched his entire forearm. While the hand rocket shot across the deck, Espio summoned his Soul Eater into his hand and forcefully alternated its direction. The dark chameleon was done playing around and raced for the machine before skipping into the air. Unfortunately, he was unable to finalize his attack when Whisker's fist flew into his space and slammed into the side of his face. The attack sent the Hero of Darkness flying awkwardly into the sails and became tangled in the black cloth. He tried to cut himself loose using the Soul Eater, but the flying fist knocked the weapon out of his hand and into the ocean. As the rocket hand soared for another strike, Espio summoned the remains of his deck and formed a miniature version of the Dark Firaga. It wasn't enough to destroy the flying fist, but it did alter its direction

"How can you possibly be losing to this weakling?!" Mephiles yelled angrily.

"How should I know?" Espio answered feebly. "Last time I looked, he was supposed to be weak. Maybe I should call the king for help."

"Do not dare." Mephiles growled. He took temporary control of Espio's arm, which was caught pulling a card from the chameleon's gauntlet. "I will not allow that arrogant king see this embarrassment."

"We – need – his – help." Espio struggled, slowly tugging at the card.

"We – will not!" Mephiles grunted.

Back and forth, the warriors of darkness struggled to obtain full control. However, their momentary bickering was halted when Whisker's rocket hand punched into Espio's face, freeing the chameleon from the sail. But while the Hero of Darkness dropped to the metal floorboard, he did not realize that the card he was holding had escaped his hand. Espio landed with a heavy thud, dropping directly at Whisker's feet.

"Have ye come to surrender?" Whisker cackled.

"I've never really been known to give up." Espio groaned as he pushed himself to his knees; Whisker pushed him back down with his foot. "Man, you heavy!"

"As soon as you give up, I'll let ye be." Whisker said temptingly.

"By the ancestors, your accent is horrible."

Both enemies did a double take when they realized neither of them spoke, especially when it was a woman's voice. The Chrome Captain then noticed a shadow on the deck and hesitantly look backwards to confront the beast. Something silver swiped him into the air. The Hero of Darkness felt relieved to be free of the pressure, but quickly wished Whisker's was back. The card Espio had tossed into the air was a black Enemy Card and he had unconsciously summoned Cynder the Dragon in the middle of the ship.

"Aw, come on." Espio groaned.

"You should be grateful that I rescued you." Cynder sneered. "You are just as disrespectful as that blue hedgehog with the Keyblade."

"You mean Sonic?!" Espio exclaimed shockingly. "You've met him?!"

"He has only recently summoned me." Cynder answered pridefully. "He knows that only I could prove to be a reliable warrior in the face of battle, even if fighting against a mutated beast." She snarled suddenly. "Of course, I'm not very fond of him commanding me. A heart as pure as his does not deserve my services."

"Then what do you have to say about me?" Espio questioned hesitantly.

The dark dragon hanged her snout close to his body, taking in his scent.

"I can smell a great deal of darkness within you." Cynder said, sounding amorous. "I have only felt such a power in the presence of my master." Her eyes gleamed happily. "My loyalty is to the darkness. And as such, my loyalty is to you."

"Wow, that was easy." Espio commented.

A whistling sound could be heard from the sky, signaling the return of Captain Whisker. With a wide grin on her expression, Cynder turned on the spot and whipped her tail into the air. The Chrome Captain dropped into view and Cynder slammed her tail overhead to crush the mechanical pirate into the deck. But the force of the impact not only sent Whisker crashing through the floor, but through the entire ship. In an instant, the metallic ship began sinking to the watery depths below – Espio jumped onto Cynder's back and flew off into the sky. The dark duo watched tediously while the remains of the bejeweled craft sank into the plain of water and vanished from sight. The black card of Whisker emerged from the water and landed into Epsio's hand, which he placed inside his gauntlet.

**Whisker: Defeated**

* * *

"He should have realized he stood no chance against a dragon." Cynder sniggered.

"I don't think he even knew what he was fighting." Espio said.

"Whatever." Cynder growled.

But just when they thought it was over, a fragment of the ship drifted to the surface, carrying a familiar face. Captain Whisker sputter loudly while trying to unclog his arms – his mustache had once again gone missing.

"My ship!!" Whisker screamed horribly, waving a finger to the dark team. "Ye will pay for this!!"

"I think you should be more concerned about the shark." Espio suggested.

"Shark?" Whisker repeated. "What sharks?"

The Chrome Captain turned over his shoulder and spotted a group of ravenous sharks, which had somehow obtained a full set of silverware. Whisker lost all color in his expression and started paddling furiously over the horizon – the school of sharks gave chase immediately. Espio and Cynder shook their heads in embarrassment until they noticed a flashing light hovered over the glassy surface of the water. The blank door of Castle Oblivion glided unsuspended over the water, signaling the end of the memory. With an affectionate pat, Espio commanded the dark dragon to fly next to the door and stopped in front of the door. Happy to finally leave the godforsaken memory, Espio shot open the doors and faded into the light.

**

* * *

**

The most unexpected challenges comes in all sizes. What next adventure awaits the last card in Espio's deck? Will the Babylonian king arrive in time to help? And what is the secret Order planning during this time? Find out on the next Reverse/Rebirth!

**Please, read and review.**


	8. Tale of Treachery

**REVERSE/REBIRTH: ESPIO'S TALE**

Chapter Seven: Tale of Treachery.

Last time on Reverse/Rebirth:

After the previous encounter with the mysterious Mewtwo, Espio was once again introduced to the King of Babylon. The King seemed to know something of the unknown Order member, but said nothing that could help. Afterwards, the Hero of Darkness arrived in the world of his most dreadful memories. Espio clashed against Whisker, but was unable to take the metallic captain seriously, which proved to be his own downfall. Whisker somehow grew stronger in battle and effortlessly backed the Dark Chameleon into a corner. Though by accident, Espio had performed his first summoning and called the mighty dragoness, Cynder, to his side.

The scene opens to the dark room in the upper levels of the basement floors in Castle Oblivion. Oracle was absentmindedly staring into space – his eyes regained their unusual appearance. Not a moment followed before Erazor arrived in a portal of darkness. He remained silent out of respect for the jackal, but he didn't appear patient.

"What's happening to Sonic?" Erazor questioned

"Duskmon is using the girl's unique powers." Oracle answered, never moving from his place. "Even now, the castle's unnatural abilities have been amplified to shuffle Sonic's memories as we speak. Duskmon may well succeed in getting his new puppet. However...Sonic would be a valuable asset to the Order."

"Why do I sense there is something amiss?" Erazor questioned.

"Duskmon and Roodaka's actions are questionable." Oracle responded. "They leave me...uneasy."

"And then there is Terro." Erazor nodded. "Who knows what that one is thinking? Not even the Superior can decipher his intentions."

"I say Mewtwo should investigate this." Oracle suggested, finally breaking his gaze. "He has been very eager to test out the new data he has collected on Espio. It would be a shame not to let him use it."

"But Mewtwo despises Duskmon." Erazor stated uneasily. "Just think of the chaos it would create."

"Which is why we must tell him." Oracle grinned deviously. "Isn't it better for Mewtwo to clean up the mess than leave it to us?"

Erazor finally caught on to the jackal's words and smiled in the most belligerent manner possible.

* * *

The scene transfers to the eighth basement floor of the castle. Espio walked up the stairways from the previous floor, stopping occasionally when feeling a sudden trace of darkness. He's been having these feelings more often recently. Somewhere in the castle, people were using the darkness to travel in multiple places in the castle. With this many changes, he knew Mewtwo wasn't the only occupant. There was one especially powerful hidden somewhere in the highest point of the castle, although he was surprised not to detect a trace of light or darkness within him. Pushing this thought aside, Espio approached the blank door with the last card in hand.

"Only one more door." Espio murmured. "Then I can finally put an end to this nightmare."

"But the nightmare never ends." Mephiles returned. "As long as you deny the darkness, you will always be threatened by it."

"I'll tell you what the real nightmare is." Espio scowled. "Being stuck in a body with you. We're just lucky Cynder saved my tail in the last fight."

"I think she has an attraction to you." Mephiles chuckled.

"I think she has an attraction to YOU." Espio countered.

The Hero of Darkness smirked victoriously when Mephiles refused to answer. Espio approached the blank door and raised his final card to the clear surface, watching the door fly open. A moment later, the dark chameleon vanished into the light beyond – he flinched from the superior shine.

**

* * *

**

---Hyrule---

The light had died down after a few short moments, but it took longer for him to regain his sight. It was now obvious that Mephiles had grown stronger since the last time King Jet had pushed him back. When he could see again, the dark chameleon found himself standing in the square of an ancient medieval town filled with a cluster of unknown shops. In the hill overlooking the town was a large imperial castle that stretched to the dark clouds above. But judging by a large and corporative town such as this, Espio found it surprising that he wasn't stampeded over by shoppers and traders.

"Where is everyone?" Espio questioned. He moved to the nearest shop and peered through the window, catching nothing but endless darkness. "What kind of city is this? Where are all the people?"

"You mind is a quick as your blade." Mephiles cackled tauntingly. "In the realm of your memories, only those submersed in the same darkness can be seen. Black Doom explained this before."

"Don't mention that name." Espio hissed.

"Consider yourself fortunate." Mephiles stated. "From what I've heard, you committed a sinister act that would have resulted in your execution. Do you know how powerful the crime is for stealing a sovereign princess?"

"I made a lot of mistakes in my past." Espio admitted. "But that doesn't mean I'm not capable of making up for them."

"But how can you be certain that you will be forgiven?" Mephiles questioned

The Hero of Darkness decided not to answer this – he already knew the answer. Hoping to take his mind off the consequences, Espio decided to explore the grounds for any signs of a way out. After the number of times he traveled the memories, he knew the only chance of escaping was to defeating the commander of the Heartless. This shortened his search down to one place: the castle. Espio knew how the mind of a villain worked and they always sought the position of power – in this case: the throne. The dark chameleon climbed the stairway to the gates of the castle, sliding through the wrought iron doors, and into the castle courtyard. It was definitely equally impressive as the backwards waterfalls in Hallow Bastion. The courtyard was divided into a number of sections, each closed off by boarders, with a number of rose bushes reshaped to resemble a pyramid of three triangles. Once more, Espio had the sense of loneliness.

"Not even an insect." Espio murmured.

"You should be used to this by now." Mephiles taunted. "You threw away everything to be better. Power comes with a price."

"If this is the cost, then I'm not interested." Espio glowered.

"Don't worry." Mephiles sniggered playfully. "You'll have enough company to occupy your time."

"And that's never a good thing." Espio sighed.

Thanks to Mephiles' decrypted words, Espio summoned the Soul Eater to his hand and turned on his heel back to the wrought iron doors. It was there the Hero of Darkness found the entrance to the castle was blocked off by four unknown creatures that were definitely considered Heartless. These "Shadow Beasts" were built with a humanoid body with leathery black skin, a stone disk with several tendrils escaping, and red-neon markings printed across their chests. One of the Shadow Beasts raised their hands to the doors and slammed them shut behind them.

"Ok, any advice on how to take them?" Espio asked as the Shadow Beasts approached.

"These are not Heartless." Mephiles informed; Espio hisses in frustration. "I cannot help you this time. But my advice would be to not stand in one place for too long."

"You a real goldmine of information." Espio said sarcastically.

As the Hero of Darkness raised his blade to eyelevel, one of the Shadow Beasts raised it flat head and released an unearthly howl. Espio didn't know how, but the vibrating sound seemed to paralyze his nerves for a few short minutes. That was all the time they needed to gain an advantage. The second its companion released the howl, another of the Shadow Beasts jumped forward and grasped Espio around the throat. The neon beast lifted the dark chameleon to the air and slammed him into the stone path below – a sudden cracking sound told Espio he had broken through the pavement. The rest of the flock gathered around their partner, each of them reaching out a claw to grab a piece of the chameleon. Unknown of what to do next, Espio used the last thing that would come to his mind. The dark chameleon opened his mouth and extended his tongue to lash at beats hands, effectively snapping them away. Once free, Espio flipped backwards off the ground and connected with the nearest pillar while retracting his tongue.

"What in Kingdom Heart was that?" Mephiles questioned with interested and disgust.

"Another one of my species traits." Espio answered. "Not only can crawl on flat surfaces and blend in with the environment, but we also have extending tongues to use as secondary weapons. But I don't like to use it much."

"What for?" Mephiles asked

"It leaves a bad taste in the mouth." Espio stated, taking a scrub brush to his tongue.

He could tell that Mephiles was finding this humorous. In the meantime, the Shadow beasts were following in his path and crawling up the pillar after him. In no time at all, the dark chameleon tossed the brush and summoned the Soul Eater into his hand once more. They must have been unable to use the howl again while climbing, which only proved to be an advantage that Espio would use. He twisted around one of the Shadow Beast's extended hands and swiped the winged blade for the monster's throat. The neon creature hisses painfully for a moment before falling backwards towards the ground. A second Shadow Beast charged headlong after him, but the Hero of Darkness kicked off its stone head jumped outwards. But before dropping to the ground, Espio curled himself into a ball with the Soul Eater stuck outwards. The tactic allowed him to cut open two of the remaining Shadow Beasts while freefalling, but missed the last as it moved out of his path. Espio uncurled and landed safely – he could hear the twin thuds of the beast's bodies.

"They may not be Heartless, but they fight just as well." Espio smirked.

"Do not take this venture so lightly." Mephiles advised. "Creatures of this stature do not fight without a backup plan."

"Like what?" Espio asked.

Unfortunately, his answer came rather quickly. The remaining Shadow Beast dropped from the pill and landed between its fallen comrades. Just as the Hero of Darkness raised the Soul Eater, the neon monster raised its head once more to release the unholy howl again. Like before, Espio was temporarily paralyzed. But once he dispelled of the momentary shock, he found himself surrounded by the newly resurrected Shadow Beasts.

"I think it would be something like that." Mephiles commented.

"Well, I never thought it would be easy." Espio stated.

"And you were correct."

Much Espio's amazement, the Shadow Beasts trembled in fear of the voice and withered away into the shadows. Though he was much braver, Espio couldn't blame them for hiding as the doors to the castle opened to reveal the master of the domain. He was a tall and well-built man with unnaturally dark, sandy and fiery-red tied back. He wore dark, baggy pants with a sturdy set of pitch-black armor complete with gauntlets, boots, and a bloody-red cape. He carried a long execution sword in a scabbard tied to his back and a yellow opal stamped into his forehead. Espio glowered at the man as he slowly made his way into the courtyard.

"Ganondorf." Espio glared.

"I am proud that you remember me, Espio." Ganondorf chuckled. "Last time we met, I believe that it was you who kidnapped Princess Zelda and left me to die at the hand of that Keyblade runt."

"You can't blame me for your own weakness." Espio said, pointing the Soul Eater.

"Weakness..." Ganondorf chuckled, walking a circle around the chameleon. "You are one to talk about weakness. You betrayed the light to travel world and you betrayed the darkness to regain friendship. Either way you look at it, you've lost something important. Your heart is filled with treachery."

"You don't know anything about me!" Espio exclaimed furiously.

"Don't I?" Ganondorf chuckled coolly. "You should actually be happy to see me, despite all your betrayals. If you were not immersed it the darkness, this world would be empty to you. You would walk the corridors of nothingness for all of eternity."

"If it keeps me from seeing people like you," Espio glared. "Then an eternity alone doesn't sound so bad."

"You turn your blade upon me." Ganondorf smirked. He drew his own blade, which turned to be made from pure-white steel. "This will be you final mistake."

**

* * *

**

King of Evil: Ganondorf

Espio started off the match by jumping into the air and slashing over the shadow king's head. As he had anticipated, Ganondorf effortlessly blocked the blade with his own sword. What the dark failed to realize was that it was a part of his plan. Quick as a flash, Espio pressed his foot at the broadside of the sword to keep a connecting while bending backwards to face Ganondorf's chest. Just as he prepared to thrust the Soul Eater through his heart, the King of Evil raised his knee and slammed into the dark chameleon's cheek. This consequently forced Espio to release his connection to the sword and sent him hovering over the stone path. The Hero of Darkness managed to catch sight of Ganondorf's sword as it flew overhead and quickly lashed out his tail to grasp one of the nearby bushes. The tactic was able to pull him back to the ground and out of Ganondorf's line of fire.

"Hmm...Not bad." Ganondorf hummed thoughtfully. "I have to admire your skills."

"Should I accept that as a compliment or an apology?" Espio smirked.

"Consider it your last death wish." Ganondorf replied.

For barely an instant, Espio spotted Ganondorf crossing the courtyard before being forced to raise his blade. The Soul Eater connected with the execution sword in a flash of sparks – Espio nearly fell backwards from the force of the impact. Ganondorf was by far one of the most powerful warriors Espio had ever encountered and the most potent with the darkness. The dark king began pushed against his blade, pushing the Hero of Darkness backwards. Suffering from the strain of holding Ganondorf off, he was taken by surprise when the dark king's fist collided with his cheek. The force of the punch sent the chameleon flying across the courtyard and through the wall into the next section. When dragging himself up, Espio found himself leaning against a large tombstone – he was in the castle graveyard. Upon hearing the dark king's approaching footsteps; he ducked behind the stone and dropped from sight.

"What's wrong, Espio?" Ganondorf called; the sound of scraping steel could be heard. "I thought you claimed to be a warrior without weakness. Is this how you succeed? Finding in fear and attacking when their back is turned?"

"He presents a powerful point." Mephiles added.

"You mean his statement or his fist?" Espio hissed.

"You cannot hide in terror of him." Mephiles stated, ignoring the statement. "If you were able to battle against a dragon, then this man should not be any different."

"I don't think Cynder was..." Espio said slowly until inspiration struck. "Cynder! That's it!"

"And this is the end."

The Hero of Darkness snapped his head to the sky, discovering Ganondorf hovering overhead. Espio quickly dived away from Ganondorf's sword – the tombstone fell in opposite directions – and reached into his gauntlet. It was only then when he noticed that a number of his Attack Cards had been drained. This was the first time he realized that all his attacks required an Attack Card – he was never affected by the card drain. As he was flipping through the number of black cards, Ganondorf's blade came into view and slashed across his gauntlet. The armor remained unharmed, but his cards were scattered across the ground. While scrambling for the nearest card, Espio was sent crashing into another tombstone when the dark king's foot connected with his chest.

"Now would be a good time to summon some help." Mephiles stated.

"Normally, I don't agree with you." Espio grunted. "But this isn't one of those times."

As the King of Evil drew closer, Espio swiftly shot the card into the air and watched it explode of a flash of light. In a moment, Cynder would soar in and pin the dark king with her claws. Unfortunately, this was not the case. Espio had picked up the wrong card and summoned the last person that could possible help: Captain Whisker.

"Argh! What be this place?!" Whisker grunted.

"Oh no!" Espio whined. "Anyone but him!"

"You screwed up big time." Mephiles commented, sniggering silently.

"Argh! Ye have some nerve to summon me here!" Whisker scowled, waving his fist to the chameleon. "If I had any idea what was going on, I'd keelhaul ya."

"This is your reinforcement." Ganondorf laughed loudly. "This pathetic scrape pile isn't even smart enough to tie his own shoes. You must be desperate if you want his help."

"I didn't really have a choice in the matter." Espio stated.

Who are ye calling stupid!" Whisker fumed. "I'll have ye know that I have sailed the seven seas and collected a bounty of booty."

"That's luck, not skill." Ganondorf shook. "By the goddesses, you are just as bad as that cheesy pirate accent of yours."

"That draws the final line!" Whisker screamed. "Prepare to walk the plank!"

For a split-second, Espio had the belief that Whisker might have actually stood a chance. Then he was swiftly brought back to reality. Whisker charged ahead with his fists in front, but Ganondorf effortlessly sidestepped him – he laughed when the captain got stuck in the wall. Then inspiration struck Espio for the second time. Ganondorf was too busy being amused by Whisker's futile attempts that he completely ignored the dark chameleon. When the King of Evil wasn't looking, Espio activated the final trait of his species and blended perfectly with the background. In the meantime, Whisker swing his arms like a windmill, but Ganondorf kept him out of reach by holding his hand to the captain's face. Espio sweat dropped. Apparently growing tired of the machine, the dark king closed his palm over Whisker's face, instantaneously caving it in. The Chrome Captain dissolved back into his card.

"That was good for a laugh." Ganondorf shrugged. "Now for the..." He turned back, only to learn that Espio was missing. "What in Hyrule?! Where did he go?!"

"Here." Espio echoed.

The next thing he knew, Ganondorf felt something pierce his back and stabbed through his chest. With extreme effort, the dark king forced himself to look backwards as Espio reappeared behind. After the two exchanged glares for several seconds, Ganondorf's head dropped forward and remained hanging in dread. Like the powerful warrior he was, the King of Evil died standing. As Espio retracted his blade, a black card emerged from the ground and presented itself to him. The card held the picture of Ganondorf, which was the last time it was seen before Espio stuffed it in his gauntlet.

**Ganondorf: Defeated**

* * *

"He was right, you know?" Mephiles stated as Espio began collecting his cards.

"What?" Espio questioned, placing 627's card in his gauntlet.

It is a miracle that you are able to see anyone." Mephiles reminded. "You heart knows only how to betray. By throwing aside the light and darkness, you have become something that doesn't exist: a Nobody."

"Nobody, huh?" Espio repeated coolly. "Maybe that's all I'm good for."

After gathering his cards once more, the blank door appeared to him at the end of the courtyard, signaling the end of the memory. With a heavy sigh, Espio crossed the courtyard and opened the door. As he painfully walked through the light, he began to wonder if what Mephiles said was true. Maybe...he was a Nobody.

* * *

Meanwhile, the scene returns to the dark room in Castle Oblivion. Erazor had left earlier to report to Mewtwo, leaving Oracle to continue staring into space. However, something else seemed to draw his attention as he turned back to the other end of the room. A moment later, a portal of darkness erupted from the floor to deliver Terro.

"Is there something you need?" Oracle questioned.

"I was just wandering around." Terro answered coolly, crossing the room in a large circle. "To be truthful, I was thinking about something."

"Such as?" Oracle asked.

"This whole business with Sonic." Terro answered thoughtfully, scratching the back of his head. "Not only him, but the newest member of the Order. It can't be just mere coincidence."

"They have their reasons for being similar." Oracle sighed, turning back to his space.

"That's not what I meant." Terro stated. Now Oracle was drawn by curiosity and turned back to Terro, who had stopped pacing around the room. "Remember what I said before on the day you told me Sonic was chosen by the Keyblade?"

"We were discussing the Superior and the Room of Sleep." Oracle nodded. "You were continually eavesdropping on the superior every time he went down there. You said he was talking to someone he claimed to be his love."

"I didn't tell you everything that day." Terro frowned. "On one occasion, I heard someone talking back." He lowered his head as Oracle continued to stare. "You remember what I told you the Superior was looking for?"

"The Room of Awakening." Oracle answered. "You said the Superior was looking for it, seeking out someone who claims to be his friend." He remained silent for a moment. "You still think that room is hidden somewhere in Castle Oblivion?"

"I don't think the Room of Awakening is in the castle." Terro said slowly. "I think it IS the castle."

**

* * *

**

The depths of illusion and deceit run low. What new challenges await Espio on the next floor? Will Duskmon capture Sonic as his newest servant? And is Castle Oblivion truly the Room of Awakening? Find out on the next Reverse/Rebirth!

**Please, read and review.**


	9. Unexpected Reunion

**REVERSE/REBIRTH: ESPIO'S TALE**

??? © Kiba Sniper

Chapter Eight: Unexpected Reunion

Last time on Reverse/Rebirth:

Oracle and Erazor began planning a counterassault against Duskmon with Mewtwo as their weapon. Meanwhile, Espio entered the altered world where another terrible memory began to drag him back. As he tried to resist the darkness in his heart, he was attacked by a group of unknown creatures. The Hero of Darkness managed to fend them off, but was left for worse when Ganondorf emerged from the fray. The King of Evil taunted the dark chameleon for his treacherous heart and nearly pushed Espio over the edge. But with the unexpected help of Whisker, the Hero of Darkness managed to pull out a secret trump card.

* * *

The scene returns to the white halls of the basement floors in Castle Oblivion. At the end of the hall, the blank door opened to evacuate Espio from the previous memory. Judging by the fuming expression present on his face, he was still angry over Ganondorf's comments. What did that usurped king know about him? If anyone knew about Espio's heart, it would be himself. But even while trying to assure himself, there was the comment made by Mephiles.

"Your heart knows only how to betray." Mephiles repeated. "By throwing aside the light and darkness, you have become something that doesn't exist: a Nobody."

"I get it already!" Espio snapped. "You don't need to be telling me every five minutes!"

"I act as a mere reminder." Mephiles proclaimed. "You know there will come a time when you must decide between the light and the darkness. I am doing my part to make sure you choose the correct path."

"The last thing I need is your help." Espio seethed.

"That damn mutt...!" A new voice echoed. "I just wanted to get out of the rain and he throws me like a rag doll!"

Acting upon instinct, the Hero of Darkness summoned the Soul Eater to his hand and prepared himself for battle. If it was anything like Mewtwo, he needed to be prepared. But instead of seeing a black coat, Espio was greeted by the sight of a cloaked woman wearing a straw hat. He cloak and hat were dripping wet – she had recently come out of the rain. As she came down from the stairway, the unknown female and he dark chameleon gazed into one another's eyes. After a shared moment between them, Espio finally spoke, but with a sound of surprise mixed in his voice.

"And who are you supposed to be."

The female dropped her hat to reveal her true face. She was a female chameleon with soft-violet scales and a lock of deep-purple hair that touched her shoulders. She looked to be at least a year older than Espio and the resemblance between them was striking – they looked almost alike except the female did not have a horn.

"Espio, is that you?" The female whispered softly. "I can't believe it. After nine years, I finally found you." She looked at his appearance. "Wow, you look just like our dad when he was a kid."

"Who are you?" Espio repeated confused.

"I am Tomo the Chameleon." Tomo answered, tossing aside her hat. "Espio, I am your older sister."

Of all the things he was expecting, that was the last thing in Espio's mind. It was true that there was a distinct resemblance between them – even their eyes were the same shade of brilliant gold. But if that was true...

"You're...my sister?" Espio asked softly. "But...why didn't mom or dad mention anything about you?"

"It happened so long ago." Tomo explained. "I was born a year before you and we lived on a world called Soleanna. We lived peacefully for a few short years before the Heartless invaded the town and consumed the heart of the world. I don't know what happened after, but I was transported to another land by the Corridors of Darkness."

"The Corridors...of Darkness?" Espio repeated suspiciously.

"A pathway of darkness that interlinks between worlds." Tomo explained. "Because my heart was so strong, I was unexpected transported through the Corridors and arrived in a world called Babylon Garden. King Jet and Queen Wave raised me as their own child when the Court Wizard discovered me in the front lawn."

"_But that can't be right._" Espio thought. "_The King is much younger than her. How could he possibly raise her?_"

"Once the King told me that he had found you, I knew I needed to seek you out." Tomo continued. "I began using my own mode of transportation and began my hunt around the worlds. The last thing I remember was entering this castle before I was attacked and sent here."

"Now that you found me," Espio began. "What is it that you want?"

"I _want_ to bring you home, Espio." Tomo sighed. "But what I _need _is to know if you are strong enough to leave the castle."

"What are you talking about?" Espio questioned.

"I can sense you're fear." Tomo said seriously. "Unlike you, I have lost all fear in my youth."

"Are you calling me a coward?" Espio growled.

"You are afraid of the dark." Tomo stated pointedly. "The darkness in your heart frightens you, now matter how much you try to deny it. You'll never make it out of the castle like that." Espio snarled lowly. "But I'm different. Unbeknownst to the King, I embraced the darkness. I can make it do whatever I want. And that proves I am the most powerful of the siblings."

"You're wrong." Espio glared. "Because you embrace the darkness, you are the weakest link."

"Then you won't mind as I wipe the floor with you." Tomo challenged.

Quick as a flash, the elder chameleon grasped the cloak and ripped it from her body. She wore grey slacks with black tiger stripes, red sleeveless shirt, grey boots with black straps, a grey vest, and white gloves with compartments. She wore her leaf headband around her neck, but with a large scratch cutting across it. As Espio raised the Soul Eater, Tomo reached behind her back and drew her katana.

**

* * *

**

Kunoichi Chameleon: Tomo

The chameleon twins charged ahead simultaneously and their blades formed sparks as they passed one another. The kunoichi warrior rebounded off the ground and jumped into the air over her younger brother. As he stopped, Espio swift twisted the Soul Eater in his hand and stabbed backwards as Tomo's katana came flying overhead. An echoing clang signaled that their swords had crossed again before Espio heard her soft footfalls. Reacting on instinct, the Hero of Darkness dropped on all fours, unknowingly dodging Tomo's katana and it flash above his head. Espio shot his foot up to his sister's face, hoping to catch her off guard. Unfortunately, Tomo's hand appeared out f nowhere and grabbed his ankle – she twisted him around and threw him across the hall.

"Not bad, little brother." Tomo complimented.

"I wasn't sitting on the beach twiddling my thumbs." Espio informed. "Ever since our parents died, I have been training to become the best warrior there is."

"An accomplishment that could be easily achieved." Mephiles stated.

"What the hell?!" Tomo screamed in surprise; she started swinging her sword at random. "Who's there?! If it's the grey mutt, I'll slaughter him!"

"She's a few fruits short of a salad." Mephiles chuckled.

"I guess you heard my very talkative shadow." Espio said dryly. "Consider yourself lucky. He's in a good mood."

"Trust me, I've seen stranger things." Tomo said.

Though they were currently in battle, Espio couldn't help feel warmer to his sister. However, his momentary distraction proved to get the better of him. The Hero of Darkness began to wonder what strange method Tomo was performing with the multitude of hand signs before expelling a fireball from her throat. Quick on the reaction, Espio kicked off the ground and connecting his free hand with the ceiling – he could feel the heat of the fireball close to his feet. When looking back to his sibling, he noticed that she performed the same signs and expelled another fireball from her maw. The dark chameleon transferred his Soul Eater to his tail and called forth three cards with his mind before releasing a Dark Firaga from his palm. The twin flames collided, but the power of Mephiles proved to be the superior force and consumed the orange flame. Sensing danger, Tomo snapped up her cloak from the ground and wrapped it around herself as the flame attacked. Espio dropped to the ground after regaining the Soul Eater in his hand.

"Is she all right?" Espio asked worried.

"What does it matter?" Mephiles said pleasingly. "You should be proud to accept the darkness in your heart."

"I did not accept the darkness!" Espio snapped.

"Aw, don't be such a spoilsport, Espio!"

When turning back to the sea of black flames, the dark fire had faded, but Tomo was nowhere to be seen. Instead, the cindered remains of her cloak were scattered across the polished floor. The Hero of Darkness raised his Soul Eater in defense, but suddenly found it jerked out of his hand. And before he could react, a sharp pain stabbed across his chest; follow by a sudden blow to the cheek. Espio skidded backwards on his feet before he realized what had happened – Tomo was invisible. This was to be expected as they were both from the same species. The dark chameleon could see his weapon resting idly on the floor, but he was not prepared to fall for his sister's trap. Instead, he closed off his sense of sight and focused his attention on his sense of hearing. And he wasn't alone on this endeavor.

"You certainly are an odd entity." Mephiles said quietly. "Perhaps I can provide some assistance."

All of a sudden, Espio could feel a rush of darkness flowing through his body. He suppressed the flow just enough to enhance his hearing, but to make sure Mephiles did not regain control. The effects were immediate. Espio could hear the footsteps of his invisible sister and noticed they were exceptionally close. With this, Espio firmed his hold on the Soul Eater and swiped the dark blade to his right, slashing against something that couldn't be seen. A second later, Tomo reappeared while holding her right shoulder, which was bleeding slightly.

"Hey, not bad, kid." Tomo nodded. "You're much better than I gave you credit for."

"Finally realizing that, are ya?" Espio smirked.

"Don't get ahead of yourself." Tomo said devilishly, forming another sign. "I always save the best tricks for later."

Chanting incoherently under her breath, the Kunochi Chameleon vanished from sight under the cover of smoke clouds. When the smoke parted, Espio was confronted but five Tomo's.

"Are you kidding me?" Espio groaned.

"I'll give her this much." Mephiles spoke impressively. "She has a certain flair."

Tomo smiled appreciatively at the compliment – Espio sneered. The five kunoichi drew their katana from their scabbards and jumped forward in multiple directions. While Espio blocked two swords at once, another chameleon clone kicked at the back of his legs and the remaining two punched him in the face. While falling backwards, the kunochi behind him latched her hand around his wrist and flung her brother over her shoulder. The dark chameleon wasn't even allowed the chance to get to his knees before one of the clones kicked him in the stomach and launched him into the air. As this happened, the rest of the brigade jumped over head and simultaneously slammed Espio into the floor, creating a wide indent.

"Great..." Espio moaned. "She is literally wiping the floor with me."

"At least this way, we can save on the cleaning bill." Mephiles joked.

"Not the best time!" Espio yelled.

"You should have seen this coming, little brother." The Tomo clones taunted together. "You are afraid to walk the darkness without your little night light. You need to grow up."

"Now would be the best time to let me take over." Mephiles tempted.

"Not a chance." Espio hissed, staggering to his feet. "I should just call the king into this."

"Do you think he would be willing to fight?" Mephiles questioned. "From what your sister has told you, she was raised by the feathered idiot. His personal feelings would interfere with the battle." Espio hand an involuntary twitch to his gauntlet. "And you little summonings won't help. Even Cynder is no match for this creature. You need me."

"I...but..." Espio stammered and sighed. "All right. But remember our deal: I remain in control."

"For now." Mephiles hissed.

Once again, the dark chameleon felt a familiar surge of strength and power coursing through his veins. The flow of darkness surrounded his body and reappeared as the Dark Suit. While Tomo was taken back by this new development, Espio held out his hand to the Soul Eater, which flew back into his palm. The five Tomo reacted immediately to the imminent threat and raised their blade for a counterstrike. However, this only proved to be in vein compared to Mephiles' powers. The Hero of Darkness collected three cards from his gauntlet, which he was certain he recharged on its own, and watched them fade into particles of light. All of a sudden, one of the kunoichi clones was thrusted backwards and vanished in a smoke cloud once a powerful dark aura surrounded him. The Hero of Darkness floated off the ground with his Soul Eater raised and rushed forward at the group. A majority of them managed to duck away, but one clone was unfortunate enough to fall victim to his blade.

"Nice little trick." Tomo glared as her brother passed.

"You haven't seen anything yet!" Espio shouted. "Witness the power of the Dark Aura!"

The dark chameleon dived into the wall and evaporated into a portal of darkness. Before Tomo could decipher his actions, she noticed that another one of her clones had been destroyed. A few moments later, the third clone was eliminated, shortly followed by the last one. Now she had a reason to fear. Looking to her left, Tomo caught sight of her brother escaping a portal of darkness with his blade held forward to strike. The Kunochi Chameleon swatted her katana to throw off her brother, but the playful smirk on his face must have meant that he had planned for it. The Hero of Darkness twisted in midair and stabbed the Soul Eater into the ground, creating a circle of light pillars around him. Tomo was hit by one of them.

"Argh!" Tomo hissed as she covered her eyes – her vision had become disoriented. "What did you do?!"

"A little insurance." Espio said wickedly. Tomo noticed that his voice seemed to mingle with Mephiles. "To make sure you don't try anything funny."

"Come on, at least give a girl a chance." Tomo winced.

"I could..." Espio murmured thoughtfully. "But I don't really see that relevant."

And before Tomo had the chance to react, the dark chameleon swatted his Soul Eater to the female's chin. Taking advantage to her weakened state, Espio whipped out another trio of cards and called for another Dark Firaga. The black inferno struck perfectly at Tomo's back and thrusted the kunochi to the stairs. As his Dark Suit faded from his body, Espio knew the battle had been won.

**Tomo: Defeated**

* * *

"Hey, what happened?" Espio smirked. "I thought I heard you were going to wipe the floor with me."

"I will admit that I took you for granted." Tomo shook. "But next time, I won't make the same mistake. I'll become faster and stronger until I know your not afraid of the darkness. So the next time we fight, you better be prepared."

"Aren't you going to help me in the castle?" Espio asked surprised.

"Please, I would never waste my time with a crybaby like you." Tomo sniggered.

"Who are you calling a crybaby?!" Espio snapped.

Espio jumped forward and slashed the Soul Eater across his sister's chest. But for some reason, he found resistance against his attack. He soon discovered it to be a barrier forged from pure darkness and was pushed back to the ground.

"You see, I've been holding back." Tomo proclaimed. "It's always a bonus to have the darkness on your side. You are so missing out. How could you be scared of something that can be so thrilling?"

"Maybe thrilling to someone who enjoys fighting senselessly." Espio sneered. "But I'm not so evil."

"You think the darkness is evil?" Tomo sniggered. "You've got a lot to learn about the real world, little brother." She turned in the direction of the stairway. "Anyway, I've got some business to handle. Don't miss me too much."

And with that, she charged up the stairs and out of sight.

"She's wrong..." Espio murmured. "I'm not a coward..."

* * *

Meanwhile, the scene alternates to the dark room of the Order members. Oracle, Erazor, and Mewtwo were standing stonily in the center of the room upon the jackal's call. Mewtwo questioned his partner nonstop for his reasons, but Erazor remained silent through the whole time. Suddenly, the Order members were attracted to the sudden sound of the doors to the room opening noisily and snapping shut. Tomo had somehow discovered the location of the members in record time and raised her katana in preparation to strike.

"So, did you enjoy your family reunion?" Oracle said coolly.

"It was a nice visit, but he was a bit spineless." Tomo said uneasily. "He was too afraid of the darkness to fully accept it. He did gain a bit of secret help, but I could see the fear in his eyes."

"Then you should be thanking me." Oracle said. "Due to my contributions, you were given the second chance to see you brother once more."

"You mean...?" Tomo questioned suspiciously. "You planned for me to see my brother again?"

"You see, we are not as bad as you may think." Oracle said persuasively. "In fact, we desire to help Espio. And he's not the only one. We were hoping that you could have your assistance in helping the Hero of Light."

"You mean Sonic." Tomo said, replacing her sword in its scabbard. "I've heard about him from the king's letters. I once picked up his presence and felt him somewhere wandering the higher levels of the castle. How do you think I would be able to help him?"

"I think I might know of a way." Mewtwo informed eagerly. "Everyone in this room knows that Duskmon, an evil traitor to the Order, is using a girl to manipulate Sonic's heart. If he succeeds, Duskmon will have a new puppet."

"So you want me to run interference." Tomo summarized. "Now worries. If my little brother could barely prove a challenge, then handling Sonic will be no trouble.

**

* * *

**

The trail of darkness clouds the greatest minds. Will Sonic prove to be a match against Tomo? Will Espio learn to accept or fear the powers of darkness? And what is Oracle planning behind the backs of the other members? Find out on the next Reverse/Rebirth!

**Please, read and review.**

**

* * *

**Now it is time to decide the next world. Which will it be:

A) Budokai

B) Wumpa Island

C) Hogwarts

D) Mahri Nui

VOTE NOW!!


	10. Dark Magic

**REVERSE/REBIRTH: ESPIO'S TALE**

Tomo the Chameleon © Kiba Sniper

Chapter Nine: Dark Magic

Last time on Reverse/Rebirth:

Espio made a surprise encounter with one whom he would consider his sister: Tomo. While she claimed that she was searching for her brother out of concern, he soon learned it was to test his strength. The dark chameleon had unfortunately learned that Tomo had willingly accepted the darkness. A battle clashed between them, which ended with the result of Espio as the victor. However, Tomo was only holding back. She soon discovered the location of the secret Order members. Through a great deal of persuasion and deception from Oracle, Tomo offered her services to them.

* * *

The scene opens to the next floor of Castle Oblivion. Espio rushed his way up the stairs, looking worried and angry at the same time. After just meeting his sister, he wanted answers to his questions. Where did they come from? How long has she known King Jet? And why did she accept the vile corruption of the darkness. Unfortunately, upon arriving at the next level, Tomo was nowhere to be seen. The only thing that stood out for the white walls was the door held on the raised platform.

"Where are you?!" Espio yelled. "Come on out and show yourself, you two-faced faker!"

"Faker?" A familiar voice chuckled. "Oh no...That's not exactly the right word."

The Hero of Darkness didn't need a guess to know who was speaking – he heard that voice too many times in his head. As expected, a portal of darkness emerged from the ground and deposited Mephiles on the raised platform. This was the second time the Seeker of Darkness made a physical appearance. Espio's hand was itching to summon the Soul Eater until he noticed something different. Having used Mephiles' power on several occasions, he found it unusual that the darkness surrounding in was much less potent than normal. And now that he thought about it, he could remember Mephiles only using a small trace of darkness in their previous fight. Something was amiss.

"What are you saying?" Espio questioned strangely. "Isn't she just a copy of what I used to be?"

"More like a model." Mephiles stated humorously. "She is the perfect example of what you should try to be. She accepts the darkness...just like you once couldn't help but accept me." He ignored the chameleon's glare. "But now you are afraid. Perhaps _you_ are the one who is being a two-faced faker. It is fake when you pretend to have no fear."

"When have I been afraid of the dark?" Espio questioned.

"Inside of the card-worlds." Mephiles replied. "You grapple desperately with the darkness. Desperation is fear. You fight the darkness because it is what frightens you."

"Shut up!" Espio snapped.

The dark chameleon summoned the Soul Eater to his hand and made another attempt for a preemptive strike. Unfortunately, Mephiles came well prepared and stopped the dark blade with his hand before expelling him back. As Espio tumbled backward on the floor, he noticed something else that was unusual. That defense was made from light, not darkness. The dark chameleon jumped back to position, but did not move.

"Stubborn child." Mephiles said idly. He tossed another set of cards, which Espio caught. "Continue your fight, if you must. Eventually, you will learn. You cannot resist the darkness."

And with that, the Seeker of Darkness faded into the void. Though still surging with anger, Espio was reluctant to allow the Soul Eater to leave his side. What did he know? Tomo was a traitor and he had no fear of the darkness. So why does Mephiles keep pestering him about it. Without bothering to see the cards, Espio walked up to the platform and raised one to the empty door. Shielding his eyes in pain, Espio tugged into the next world.

**

* * *

**

---Hogwarts---

When the light had faded away, Espio was greeted with a number of unusual surprises. He was standing in the wide-sweeping lawn of a towering castle with a dark forest at his back and a bottomless lake to his left. But even the pale crescent moon or the whispers of the trees seem to calm him when he caught his reflection in the water. His shoes and gloves were missing as his nails were lengthened at both ends, this tail was split into two directions, and he gained six horns in the back of his head. He also took notice that the gauntlet given by Mephiles was missing, meaning he was unable to summon the Soul Eater at will.

"What happened to be?" Espio said with a growl in his voice.

"This is the aftereffect of entering this world." Mephiles explained. "Your body has been transfigured to make it suitable to the world. Personally, I think it's an improvement."

"Ha, ha, very funny." Espio said dryly. "Haven't you caused enough trouble for one day?"

"This has been a very long day." Mephiles proclaimed. "Actually, longer than it should be. I guess time isn't a factor in Castle Oblivion."

"That's very interesting." Espio said sarcastically. "Now if you don't mind, I have to find the leader of this world. It's the only way I'll be able to leave this castle faster."

"You're already thinking ahead." Mephiles said. "You are already using the skills I have given you."

"No, I'm using my own." Espio sneered.

The dark warrior cut off the connection at that point. Looking around the grounds, Espio concluded that the most likely place to find an enemy would be in the depths of the dark forest. Brushing through the leave-strewn floor of the forest, Espio kept a watchful eye on his surroundings – his new form have him extrasensory perception. On rare occasions, Espio would cross paths with an assortment of creatures: centaurs, hippogriffs, and a winged-horse he recognized as a thestral. These particular creatures seemed very affectionate to him as they nuzzled him with their leathery-skinned heads.

"Ok, this is very creepy." Espio shivered, watching the nearest one with a bone sticking from its neck.

"Thestrals are creatures that love darkness." Mephiles stated. "They only appear to those who have seen the darkness of death in their lifetimes. And you, having killed so many of the darkness, and granted this wondrous treat."

"A treat for you, maybe." Espio groaned; one of the thestrals licked him with its serrated tongue. "I, on the other hand, have no such desire to allow myself to be taken in by these things."

"But you may need them for your incoming dilemma." Mephiles said mysteriously.

"What dil...?"

But he could finish, the dark chameleon found himself being pulled down to the ground and several white hands emerged from the ground. When being pinned down, the captors jumped from the dirt and revealed themselves. They were a group of five Heartless with unusually long claws and a decaying corpse visible through the white bandages. Espio remembered the day it was he who discovered this species and named them Wight Knights. The thestrals hissed and snarled at their intruders, but did nothing when the mummified shadows raised their claws to them. In the moment that the Heartless were distracted by the winged-horses, Espio expelled his tongue from his mouth and wrapped it around a tree above. The Wight Knights fell backwards in shock when Espio suddenly launched himself into the treetops. Once reaching the branch, Espio stabbed his claws into the trunk – he removed the blisters from his taste buds slowly.

"Like I said: terrible taste in the mouth." Espio spat.

"That was fairly quick." Mephiles chuckled. "The Heartless, I mean. They caught you off guard without a presentable sign of danger. Are you quite certain that you do not require my help?"

"I think I've had enough of you." Espio said coldly.

Once again, Espio cut off the connection between them – he was gaining more control. When the Wight Knights finally caught Espio in their sights, three of the mummified Heartless used their jagged claws to crawl their way to the top. They were unfortunate that they were going up a chameleon – a natural climber. The Hero of Darkness twisted around the tree trunk with his tails snapping at every turn until he stopped in the face of the first Heartless. The Wight Knight did not seem surprised by this and swiped their claws across the trunk, just a few seconds after Espio flipped overhead. The dark chameleon grabbed the other two Wight Knights by their heads while strangling the leader with his twin tails. Pulling a single flip in the air, Espio launched the mummified Heartless to the ground, dog piling them above their partners on the floor. Kicking off the tree, cracking the bark, and dived over the pile. He landed on all fours over the Wight Knights, crushing them into oblivion.

"See, I told you I didn't need your help." Espio smirked. "I am powerful enough on my own."

"You have only managed to extinguish a few minor soldiers." Mephiles said coolly. "But you forget, the darkness holds many secrets. The true shadows lurk in its depths."

"How about you stop speaking in riddles?!" Espio snapped. "You are just as bad as Mewtwo!"

"If you want an answer, look around." Mephiles chuckled.

"Look around..." Espio repeated confused. "What the hell are you....?"

"Avada kedavra!" A high-pitched voice screeched.

Reacting on instinct, the Hero of Darkness kicked off the ground and latched himself to a hanging branch as a flash of green light passed under him. With his enhanced senses, he could see the light hit against a tree and watched amazingly as it died instantaneously. With a suspicious expression, Espio dropped back to the ground and confronted his attacked. It wasn't hard for him to forget a face like that: the deathly pales skin, snake-like nostrils, and glimmering scarlet eyes.

"Voldemort." Espio murmured.

"It's been a while, Espio." Voldemort hissed pleasingly. "Have you been using my lessons to great use?"

"You could say that." Espio glared; a mist of darkness enveloped his claw. "Let me take a stab in the dark and guess that you're the one who I'm supposed to fight in order to escape this place."

"Impatient as always, but yes." Voldemort said silkily. "The darkness bound in your heart has formed me from within your memories. If you seek to escape the true horrors of your past, you must overcome it."

"To make things short, let's end this quick." Espio said impatiently. "I'm kinda in a hurry."

"So be it." Voldemort hissed.

**

* * *

**

Dark Lord: Voldemort

Espio didn't know what to expect from this battle. Voldemort was obviously stronger than Whisker, but he was still weak compared to the rest of Black Doom's dark council. Quick as a flash, Voldemort flourished his wand from his black robe and pointed it for the chameleon's forehead. Espio jumped away as swift as possible to avoid any spells that Voldemort might throw at him, only to watch the snake master disappear in a cloud of black smoke. He skid to a halt and stared into the space when the dark chameleon felt something poke at the back of his head. Voldemort had appeared from behind and held his wand threateningly at the chameleon's cranium.

"Imperio!" Voldemort cried.

At once, Espio was trapped in a dream-like trance that seemed to sooth his every nerve. He was no longer worried about Voldemort, Tomo, or even if Mephiles was slowly obtaining control over his body. All he knew was that nothing could bother him and everything was right with the world. Then, Voldemort's voice broke through the silence.

"_Bow to me..._" The voice echoed. "_Bow to your superior...bow to Lord Voldemort._"

But why?

"_Bow to me..._" the voice continued. "_Bow to Lord Voldemort...swear you loyalty to your superior._"

You are not my master.

"_Bow to Lord Voldemort!"_ The voice shouted furiously. "_Bend to the will of the Dark Lord!!_"

"Not a chance!" Espio shouted aloud.

The Hero of Darkness eradicated the trance and shattered Voldemort's chances of control. The Dark Lord stumbled backwards from this sudden outburst, clearly not expecting such defiance from him. Espio, however, took full advantage of the situation. Though he was unable to summon the Soul Eater at will, the transformed chameleon swiped his claws backwards upon Voldemort, leaving a series of holes through his cloak. With a staggering hiss, the Dark Lord pulled back his cloak out of the warrior's reach and jabbed his wand forward to shoot another spell. This time, Espio was hit with a full-blast of the magic and suddenly dropped to the ground in agonizing pain. For reasons unknown, Espio's skin was suddenly burning like a thousand white-hot knives piercing his body. Voldemort was amused as the dark chameleon withered and curled in pain.

"Yes, feel the pain." Voldemort laughed malevolently. "The darkness could have saved you from such agony. But your fear compels you to accept it. And now you suffer from your mistake."

"I..." Espio grunted horrifically. "Am not....afraid."

"You dwell on the past because you fear your mistakes." Voldemort said cruelly. "You have caused too much pain in your life that you seek to hide in those distant memories of your life before. But it is too late."

"I...do not..." Espio hissed defiantly. Voldemort stared in shock as Espio slowly pushed himself to all fours. "A coward! I...Do not run away...from the darkness. The darkness...is my...enemy!"

"From what you say, you are neither a being of light or darkness." Voldemort scowled. "You turned your back on all those you once cared for. You family, your friends, the Keyblade Master. After all the dark deeds you have committed, do you truly believe that any of them will forgive you?"

"But...I..." Espio stammered.

Was he right? Would the others forgive him for what he did? The last time he saw Sonic, they had met on opposite end of the Door to Darkness. But he never found out if he was forgiven. Amy was always forgiving and King Jet seemed to trust him enough with his card. But what about the others? That boy, Naruto, hated him for stealing his loved one, the gang from Traverse Town considered him a mortal enemy, and he had no idea what Sonic's team thought of him. Maybe...this was how it was meant to be. Voldemort must have possessed the ability to read minds and his wicked grin grew wider.

"You now see my meaning." Voldemort said malevolently. "You are alone in the world. Without a friend or loved one to come to your protection." He raised his wand. "It would be best if I put you out of your misery."

Espio closed his eyes in expectancy – he was wondering if anyone would miss him. But just when it seemed to be over, a piercing screech broke through the sound barrier. Voldemort barely had a chance to look over before a pair of thestrals rained down upon him, forcing the Dark Lord to the leaf-strewn floor. The torture curse was thrown off while they tried to rip apart the snake master with their teeth and claws. The dark chameleon felt something nudge at his elbow and found a third thestral attempting to help him.

"You know, you're not so bad after all." Espio smiled, patting the winged-horse.

"I...I don't understand." Mephiles returned with a hint of amazement. "Thestrals can be tames, but never have they attempted to befriend those among the living. What are you exactly?"

"I guess I'm just somewhere in the middle." Espio murmured mystically.

"Release me, you foul beasts!" Voldemort screamed. "Avada Kedavra!"

In a flash of green light, the twin thestrals were hurtled backwards onto the ground. Espio expected them to be dead and sighed in relief as they stood up, shaking their reptilian head – they were beasts of death. Voldemort was now furious with the Hero of Darkness and decided it was timed to release his final weapon. The Dark Lord whipped his wand at his general direction and shot a series of green flashes for the chameleon. The third thestral instantly dived to his defense and took all the shots while keeping his ground. With a wave of his wand, Voldemort forced the winged-beast into the air and smashed it against the nearest tree. When looking back to the dark warrior, he was surprised to find that he was nowhere to be seen.

"Running away, coward!" Voldemort cackled. "Then again, that's what you do best!"

"Apparently, you weren't listening to me before." The Dark Lord stiffened when he felt something sharp stabbed through his chest and speared at his heart. To add to his horror, Espio dispelled his camouflage to reveal himself to the Dark Lord. "I never run away from the darkness. Especially cowards like you."

"Say what you wish." Voldemort coughed through the blood in his mouth. "You have been banished from both sides of the war. You have no place amongst anyone."

"Then I guess I'll always be alone." Espio said coldly. "But if I am to walk along the gray path, I will do what I believe is right!"

With that, Espio twisted his claw in the Dark Lord's chest. Voldemort gasped in equal pain and horror when feeling his heart being ripped out of place. The Hero of Darkness dropped the bloody organ on the ground, but not for the reasons you would expect. It was like waking up from a cold nightmare. Espio had killed more than one during his time in Castle Oblivion, but never had he done it in such a cruel manner. His hands were now stained with blood that could never be removed. While looking over the Dark Lord's corpse, his Enemy Card appeared and inch from his face. Espio took it, but felt sick to his stomach.

**Voldemort: Defeated**

* * *

"Oh man..." Espio groaned. "I don't feel so..."

Within moment, he expelled the queasy feeling through his mouth.

"What is with you?" Mephiles scowled. "This would not be the first time you have killed."

"But this is the first time I did it with my bare hands." Espio answered, wiping his mouth. "These hands...I can still feel his heart beating within them."

"You have acceded to the next level." Mephiles said proudly. "You are becoming the next Seeker of Darkness."

These words made Espio feel even worse. He felt another nudge at his elbow and felt happy to learn that all three thestrals were fit and well. After petting and praising them individually, a ray of light appeared through closing within the trees. The blank door of Castle Oblivion appeared, signaling the end of the memory. With a dreadful sigh, he bid the thestrals farewell; he crossed the threshold of the door. Unknown to him, a black shape followed him through before the door closed.

* * *

The scene alternates the higher levels of Castle Oblivion. Mewtwo had just arrived as Roodaka and Terro were discussing the Keyblade Master. Tempers seem to run high as Roodaka and Mewtwo were starting to breath down each other's necks before Terro intervened.

"How can we help you, Mewtwo?" Terro asked curiously, keeping a barrier between the two members for Mewtwo's protection. "It's not very often we see you above the basement floors."

"I have come to lend you a hand." Mewtwo offered. "You and Duskmon obviously believe this Sonic character has mach potential. But I remain unconvinced he is truly worth such coddling. I think an experiment would show if he really is worth any value to us."

"Here we go again." Roodaka shook. "This is just an excuse so you can carry out your little experiments. That's all."

"I am a product of science." Mewtwo grinned. "Experimentations are what I do best."

"Whatever." Terro shrugged. "You can do whatever you want. But you know, I think test Sonic is just a cover for testing your new toy."

"Toy?" Mewtwo gasped mockingly. "She is the byproduct of much extensive research and persuasion."

"It's like Terro said, she's a toy." Roodaka nodded.

"You should learn to hold your tongue, No. XII." Mewtwo scowled.

"Anyway..." Terro said playfully, presenting a card to the unknown Order member. "Since you came all this way, you're going to be needing this. A humble gift to my elder. I hope you use it to put on a very good show for us."

"Not to worry." Mewtwo chuckled lightly. "This will be the best show in the universe."

At that moment, another character entered the room, drawing Kumori's curious eye. Tomo the Chameleon stood proud and tall as the Order members looked over her. She had only heard fragments of their conversation before Mewtwo called her into the room – she heard something about a toy and an experiment. Mewtwo glanced at his new soldier before looking at the card Terro gave him.

"That card holds memories from Sonic and Espio's home." Terro claimed.

"It's just a card." Tomo said unimpressed. "What good is that against the Keyblade Master?"

"With a little help from Kumori," Roodaka grinned wickedly. "You'll have all your brother's memories. And then you'll understand. Maybe we can even have he ease all those horrible memories of your past and the Heartless." Tomo stepped backwards, glaring spitefully. "In other words, we'll remake your heart and then you'll be something useful to the Order."

"You want to remake my heart?" Tomo seethed. "That wasn't part of the deal."

"You need to read the fine print before signing a contract." Roodaka grinned. "Any objections, Mewtwo? After all, you do want to test Sonic, don't you?"

"It must be done." Mewtwo nodded, smiling coldly.

"How can you?!" Tomo exclaimed. "Are you betraying me?! You promised that I could help save the Keyblade Master!"

"And you shall." Mewtwo replied. "I told you that I would make good use of you, didn't I?"

"Relax, child." Roodaka hissed. "I don't think it's going to hurt that much."

"I'll hurt you!" Tomo screeched, unsheathing her katana. "Deal's off!"

The shadow kunoichi raced across the room and swiped at Roodaka. Terro and Mewtwo watched amusingly as the Cruel Temptress unveiled her spinner and effortlessly knocked back the female warrior. Tomo landed ungracefully on the floor as her weapon twirled in the other direction. She could feel her rage growing from Roodaka's insidious laugh.

"Stupid little toy!" Roodaka cackled. "Think you can defeat me? Where would you ever get a thought like that?" Tomo tried to push herself back up, but lost all feeling in her legs and forced herself to her back. "But look on the bright side. Along with everything else in your head, Kumori will erase the memory of me knocking you flat. Instead, she will implant the loveliest little memories you could ever hope for. I won't matter if they're all lies."

"St-stay back..." Tomo panted heavily.

"Sweet dreams." Roodaka said sadistically as she approached her prey.

"NOO!!"

**

* * *

**

Betrayal and deceit are never too far behind. Will Espio be doomed to walk the path with neither light or darkness? What will become of Tomo's memories? And what followed Espio out of the memory? Find out on the next Reverse/Rebirth!

**Please, read and review.**

**

* * *

**Time to choose the next world:

A) Mahri Nui

B) Budokai

C) Wumpa Island

VOTE NOW!!


	11. 10,000 Leagues under the Darkness

**REVERSE/REBIRTH: ESPIO'S TALE**

Tomo the Chameleon © Kiba Sniper

Chapter Ten: 10,000 Leagues under the Darkness

Last time on Reverse/Rebirth:

While trying to chase his sister through the castle, Espio once again confronted Mephiles, who provided hi with more cards to travel through. But all the while, he noticed something different about the Seeker of Darkness. The dark chameleon followed through with his journey and found himself in the dark forest of Hogwarts. After a brief exploration through the forest, Espio confronted yet another member of the darkness: Voldemort. And once again, he tried to persuade Espio to accept the darkness within him or remained doomed to eternal loneliness.

* * *

The scene returns to the white walled corridors of Castle Oblivion. Espio was coming from the previous level, expecting to be greeted by another member of the darkness when reaching the next floor. But to his relief, Mephiles and Mewtwo were nowhere to be seen. However, there was still one thing that bothered him.

"_What if they're right?_" Espio thought. "_What if I can't face them? How do I know Sonic and the others will accept me back?_"

"The question is, can you accept yourself?" Mephiles questioned suddenly.

"Hey, those are my thoughts!" Espio yelled irritably. "Stay out of my head!"

"I would if you did not make it an open book." Mephiles chuckled darkly. "You accepted the darkness, thus accepting me into your heart."

"I never accepted anything!" Espio proclaimed. "I swear that I'll – what was that?"

Even Mephiles remained silent. The dark chameleon focus his senses to his hear, listening in on an unknown noise. It sounded like talons clicking against the floor. The noise drew closer from the stairway as Espio twitched his hand in preparation to call the Soul Eater back. Suddenly, the clicking stop – Espio remained unnerved. Suddenly, a black blur emerged from the stairway and caught the dark chameleon off guard, forcing him backwards onto the floor. Espio expected it to be over quickly before realizing the creature was licking him. Look down his chest; he realized it was one of the Thestrals from Hogwarts. But judging from the size of the winged horse, it was only a young foal.

"What the?" Espio stammered in confusion, pushing the creature off his chest. "What's a Thestral doing here? It should have been left back in my memory."

"This castle has more interesting properties than I imagined." Mephiles said interestingly. "It would seem that objects from your memories become reality in Castle Oblivion. This creature is no longer a figment of your memories – it's real."

"A real thestral, huh?" Espio smirked amusingly as the winged horse nudged his elbow. "It a weird and twisted sort of way, he's actually kinda cute."

"I think he likes you." Mephiles joked.

"Well, I can't send him back to by memories." Espio said thoughtfully. "And since he has nowhere else to go, I think I'll keep him. I'll call him....Deathwing. Because he's a winged horse that can't be seen unless someone dies."

"How original." Mephiles said sarcastically.

Ignoring the dark master's comments, Espio patted his new companion happy. Finally, he could travel with someone other than Mephiles. The dark creature followed its master as he approached the blank door at the end of the hall. Espio didn't know what to decide, so he just randomly selected a card and raised it to the door. Though still pained by the light, Espio pushed forward.

**

* * *

**

---Mahri Nui---

When the light faded and Espio partially blinded, the dark chameleon was surprised to find himself unable to touch the ground. When he vision repaired itself, he was in for an even bigger shock. The world he had entered was entirely underwater, yet he could breath as if he were on dry land – he had a theory. He stepped in front of a reflective piece of rock to confirm his thoughts. His body was covered in metallic black armor, but his internal organs still remained. To add to the effects of the armor, he wore a dark mask with a breathing tube connected to the mouth.

"This is different." Espio commented.

"Your body has adapted to the environment once again." Mephiles explained. "But I can sense that you appearance has taken on a darker form then what it once was. The armor you wear now is forged entirely from the darkness."

"Oh, that's encouraging." Espio said sarcastically. "I'm only stuck at the bottom of the ocean with.....wait a minute, what happened to Deathwing!"

The Hero of Darkness snapped his head left and right for signs of the winged horse. It was true that Thestrals were able to survive a death curse from Voldemort, but it might not apply the same for things outside the magical world. Much to his relief, he spotted Deathwing feasting on a small tuft of seaweed with air bubble implanted. He must not have liked it as the thestral spat the plant back up.

"Wow, that thing just won't die." Espio chuckled impressively.

"It would make a perfect addition to our army." Mephiles commented.

"There is no army, Mephiles." Espio glared. "And there is nothing between us. If you haven't noticed, I have been suppressing the darkness within my heart. I am still in command of this body."

"For now...." Mephiles hissed.

The dark chameleon could feel his presence slipping away. After collecting Deathwing, the duo of the darkness began to explore their new world. Travel was made exceptionally easy as Espio was able to glide across the water and not waste time walking everywhere – Deathwing glided alongside him. The Hero of Darkness scanned across the horizon in search of anything that might lead them to the next dark leader of the world. Unfortunately, they have only managed to spot a field of plants call airweed, a long chain of stone that reached to the surface, and a domed city. Espio thought they might have had a good chance with the city until he looked through the glass – the streets were empty. With the occasional schools of fish the Deathwing would devour, the world was practically a desert. Of course, Espio was expecting this.

"_Your heart is steeped into the darkness." Black Doom proclaimed. "You can only see people who exist in that same darkness...people like me._"

"_It does get kinda lonely after a while._" Espio thought, turning to Deathwing. "_At least not all creatures of the darkness are evil._"

"I believe it was your sister who said the same thing." Mephiles commented.

"Don't you mention a word about her." Espio sneered. "She is a traitor – a soldier of the darkness. I know my family would have never accepted it like she did."

"But how can you be sure?" Mephiles questioned. "In all honesty, what did you know bout your family?"

The Seeker of Darkness struck gold on that comment. Espio didn't really know much of his own heritage. Before they died, Espio's parents always looked they had a big secret and often avoided the subject of other worlds. And if Tomo had accepted the darkness, was it possible that his own parents relied on the darkness? After all, there was a time when he also accepted that alluring sense of power and drive. Fortunately, before he could dive any further into the thought, Deathwing snapped at his wrist to attract his attention.

"Yow! What is it, Deathwing?" Espio cringed.

The thestral foal hissed – Espio guessed it was their way of communication. Deathwing curved around and darted towards the ground with its new master following behind. The winged horsed dived through a series of dunes before diving into a fracture in the planet's crust. Espio seemed doubtful, but Deathwing didn't give him a reason not to trust him. The Hero of Darkness slipped through the crack, finding Deathwing standing in a long corridor filled with prison cells. Espio was obviously amazed to find a prison in such a place, but was forced to return his attention when Deathwing started hissing.

"What is it, boy?" Espio asked; the thestral started clawing at the nearest cell. "There's something inside?"

Summoning the Soul Eater to his hand, Espio slashed through the rust bars and shattered the metallic bindings. Inside the cell was a hulking silver machine twice as big as himself and wore a red mask breathing mask with a tube connected to the side. The machine appeared deactivated, slumped along side wall. Espio looked around the rest of the small cell, but found nothing. He turned to Deathwing.

"There's nothing here but a worn out robot." Espio stated. "Come on, maybe we'll have better luck in..."

But where they were heading was never revealed. Because a moment later, a silver fist jumped out of the cell and collided with the side of Espio's mask. The Hero of Darkness was thrusted through the wall, landing it a pit that resembled a battle arena – it must have been used for judgment. There was a sharp screech before Deathwing was shot out and landed next to his master. Espio reach out to check him, but found it unnecessary when the thestral shrugged and started shaking off the dirt.

"I never expected to see you again, traitor." A cold voice echoed.

"Now I wonder who that could be." Espio said sarcastically.

You have come so far on your journey." The voice stated. "But yet you run from your true power. The darkness infests your heart, slowly growing more powerful with each passing moment. And yet, you refuse to accept it. That is what makes you weak."

"Why don't you stop with the mind games and show yourself, Teridax?" Espio demanded.

Almost instantly, the wall to the right exploded with a red radiance – Espio used his Soul Eater to block the debris. A hulking shadow emerged from the gaping hole and revealed himself to be the unstable silver machine. Only now, his eyes were glowing with a demonic red aura and the darkness seemed to gather to him like a magnet. Teridax was truly a powerful contender.

"I have seen into your memories, Espio." Teridax proclaimed. "You fight the darkness because you believe it is evil. But you use the powers of darkness to fight against your enemies. You contradict yourself in every conceivable way. You don't even know yourself."

I know myself well enough." Espio glared. "I am Espio the Chameleon, slayer of the darkness. And when the time comes, I will eradicate myself to rid the worlds of the final darkness."

"Then come and show me that power." Teridax challenged.

**

* * *

**

Makuta: Teridax

The Hero of Darkness charged forward to the silver Makuta and stabbed his blade towards the demon's chest. But to his surprise, the hulking warrior sidestepped at an unbelievable rate and slammed his fist on Espio's wrist. The armored chameleon dropped his blade unintentionally and flipped backwards out of Teridax's reach. Unfortunately, the Makuta was unnaturally swift and appeared in front of Espio a moment later. Teridax wrapped his cold claw around the chameleon's throat and lifted him off the ground. As the dark chameleon struggled to break the grip, Deathwing dived forward and snapped that the Makuta's wrist. Unfortunately, being a machine, he was invulnerable to the pain.

"How amusing." Teridax laughed. "This pathetic insect believes he stands a chance against me."

"Deathwing..."Espio gasped. "Run..."

"Deathwing, is it?" Teridax asked amusingly. "An appropriate name for a disgusting creature." He waved his free hand in front of the thestral's ace, sending it backward with a pulse of darkness. "Too bad it is of no valuable use."

"You're going to wish you hadn't done that." Espio growled.

Not knowing what he was doing, Espio lifted his legs and latched them around Teridax's wrist. The dark chameleon twisted sharply in the Makuta's hand and surprisingly detached the claw from the rest of the body. Once breaking free and landing, the Hero of darkness reach for his gauntlet and whipped out three cards, which faded instantly. Espio shot back around and thrusted out his palm as if to call as Dark Firaga, but only a blast of heated water appeared.

"You thought to destroy me with fire." Teridax chuckled amusingly. He bent down and grabbed the fallen hand. "You have forgotten that we are in a world filled with water. Magic is ineffective here."

"That would have been nice to know, Mephiles." Espio hissed.

"I thought you didn't want my help." Mephiles responded amusingly.

"In this world, even the darkness is at a disadvantage." Teridax proclaimed. Espio watched interestingly as the wires from the Makuta's severed wrist reached out and reconnected his hand. "But that is only a minor set back. What really determines the outcome of a battle is strength. And do you, a boy afraid of his own shadow, think you can defeat a master of darkness?"

"I can sure try." Espio nodded.

But that was easier said than done. Next to Ganondorf, Teridax was the strongest under Black Doom of the Heartless rulers. If he wanted to gain an advantage, he needed to collect his Soul Eater. He could try to use the darkness to call it back to his hand, but he had a feeling that Teridax was expecting this. But while he was busy thinking, the Makuta slammed his fist forward and jabbed into the armored chameleon's chest. The Hero of Darkness was pressed into the wall, creating a massive indent. Groaning lightly, he pulled his head forward, barely catching the sight of Teridax and he stampeded in his direction. Espio flipped backwards onto the wall and kicked off it to jump over the Makuta, who tackled through the wall. With this golden opportunity, Espio raced across the room and collected his Soul Eater off the ground.

"Ok, I've got my weapon." Espio panted. "Now I need a way to beat this guy."

"Allow me to take over." Mephiles tempted. "My power will be enough to decimate him."

"No!" Espio reused. "I will not rely on you for everything. I'll fight with my own strength."

Suddenly, the wall to the left exploded and Teridax walked in slowly.

"You seemed to think you possess the power to defeat me." Teridax chuckled. "Hundreds of Toa before you have tried, but all have failed. I am unstoppable."

"Funny, you weren't saying that when Sonic destroyed you." Espio taunted.

The mention of the Keyblade Master seem to have struck a nerve. To the chameleon's surprised, a blaster suddenly appeared on the Makuta's shoulder and released a series of red lasers. The armored chameleon instinctively raised the Soul Eater and began deflecting the shots. But Teridax was relentless as he stomped close to the dark warrior, forcing Espio to walk backwards upon his approached. The Hero of Darkness was successful in knocking away the lasers, but he knew he wouldn't last forever. Teridax seemed to think along the same lines as he gathered as his collective energy into his blaster. But before he could prepare the final shot, Deathwing suddenly scuttled from behind and snapped his jaws over the wire connecting the blaster. The blaster instantly shut down.

"What?!" Teridax growled. "You filthy vermin! I will crush you with my own hands."

However, when the Makuta tried to reach behind, he found that his body was to large for him to reach the small winged horse.

"Nice work, Deathwing!" Espio cheered. "I'll take over from here!"

Before Teridax knew what had hit him, Espio appeared and slammed his knee into the Makuta's mask. The thestral scurried away as Teridax fell backward and Espio back flipped upwards. This was his chance for the finishing blow. Pressing his Soul Eater forward Espio corkscrewed downwards and drilled his way into Teridax's mask. The Makuta gasped in shock before realizing that was the last thing he would do. From hole present in his mask, a cloud of darkness escaped and eventually dissolved from existence – the body remained a hollow shell. A moment later, Teridax in the silver machine armor appeared on the card given to Espio, who placed it in his gauntlet.

**Teridax: Defeated**

* * *

"You were great, Deathwing." Espio said proudly as he patted the thestral. "You know, I always wanted a pet. And I couldn't have asked for a better one."

"How dreadful." Mephiles commented. "You wish to associate yourself with death than allow your powers to grow with the darkness."

"At least when I'm dead, I won't see you anymore." Espio retorted.

Mephiles growled, but said nothing further. Suddenly, a ray of light shined down one of the hallways formed during Teridax's rampage. The light faded into the form of the black door, signaling the end of the memory. Patting his leg for Deathwing to follow, the Hero of Darkness walked blindly into the light and back to the castle.

* * *

Meanwhile, the scene alternates to the highest point in Castle Oblivion. Kumori sat at her table, continually drawing cards and turning them over on several occasions. Though she tried to preoccupy herself with the cards, she couldn't resist staring sadly at the crystal ball in the center of the room.

"Why so glum, Kumori?" The black hedgehog gasped and turned in her seat, facing Roodaka. "Is there something that's been troubling you? Are you feeling regret for tampering with Sonic's memories? Or maybe you..."

"Cut it out, Roodaka!" The bionic female glared and turned to Tomo, who has walked through the door, wearing her Dark Suit. "Kumori – he doesn't want to remember Sonic."

"Is that so?" Roodaka asked tauntingly.

"Don't worry." Tomo said calmly to Kumori. "Whatever's hurting you, I'll make it go away." She pulled out a yellow charm shaped like a Paopu Fruit – the same charm as Sonic. "I swear it on this. The good luck charm you gave me."

With all things said, the confused kunochi proceeded her way out of the room, but not before sending a glare to Roodaka. The Cruel Temptress waited until Tomo was out of hearing range before turning back to Kumori, smiling darkly.

"Simply amazing." Roodaka laughed. "It's almost as if you completely remade her heart from scratch. A nice touch with the good luck charm. I had no idea you could use memories to transform object like cards into keepsakes." She kneeled close, whispering in a hushed tone. "You used the same trick on Sonic didn't you? You change Amy's good luck charm with your magic. Its only a matter of time before he completely forgets her. And then...he'll be all yours."

"He won't forget." Kumori said defiantly.

"What?" Roodaka questioned confused.

"No matter how much I change his memories," Kumori stated. "Sonic will never forget Amy. Memories of me – more false memories of me – will just make Sonic's feelings for Amy even stronger. Because...he loves Amy...and I am only her shadow."

"And what's you're problem with that?" Roodaka asked. "That should be your incentive not to screw everything up. Just do a good job rewriting the memories in Sonic's heart, then you can actually be somebody. And no longer Amy's shadow you'll be real in Sonic's heart."

Kumori only glared at her.

**

* * *

**

The pressing darkness grows strong with each memory. Will Espio's new companion be the salvation he needs? What does Mephiles have planned for the next world? And why does Kumori refer to herself as Amy's shadow? Find out on the next Reverse/Rebirth!

**Please, read and review.**

**

* * *

**

Time to choose the next world:

A) Budokai

B) Wumpa Island


	12. An Island for No Man

**REVERSE/REBIRTH: ESPIO'S TALE**

Tomo the Chameleon © Kiba Sniper

Chapter Eleven: An Island for No Man

Last time on Reverse/Rebirth:

After leaving the previous memory, Espio picked up an unexpected traveling partner. A young Thestral took form from the chameleon's mind and gained a physical form. Espio decided to keep him, giving him the appropriate name of Deathwing. And yet again, Espio confronted another wielder of darkness he recognized from the past. The powerful temptations of Teridax nearly forced the Hero of Darkness into submitting to Mephiles' power. But the interference of Deathwing allowed Espio to call the strength to defeat Teridax on his own. Meanwhile, the Order furthers its use for Kumori.

* * *

The scene opens to the white wall halls of Castle Oblivion's basement floors. Espio and Deathwing reached the top step of the next floor after returning to the castle. Deathwing seemed to get bored very fast and started chasing its barbed tail in amusement, which Espio did not notice. Ever since the dark chameleon had denied Mephiles' offer for the power of darkness, the Seeker of Darkness has been unusually silent. At this point, Mephiles would be trying to persuade him.

"_Mephiles, I know you're listening._" Espio thought. "_Why the sudden vow of silence?_" There was a long period without any response. "_I know you're planning something and I'm going to find out._"

"Hey, Espio!"

The voice swiftly snapped the Hero of Darkness out of his thoughts. Without warning, one of Espio's cards jumped out of his gauntlet and dropped in front of Deathwing, who stopped to sniff it. The Thestral foal screeched in surprise and scrambled backwards as the card exploded into a shower of light particles. When the particles reshaped themselves, King Jet the Hawk stood before Espio with a curious expression.

"Your majesty!" Espio exclaimed, instinctively kneeling to the king. "Sorry, but I wasn't really expecting to see you again so soon."

"There's no reason to kneel." Jet waved embarrassingly. "I just wanted to check up on ya." When he wasn't looking Deathwing crouched close to the ground and pounced on Jet. What the thestral didn't seem to understand was that he was only an illusion and smashed face first into the wall. "What's with the corpse?"

"That's the strangest thing." Espio chuckled lightly. "When I left the memory, he followed me out, He apparently became real when he followed me into the castle and now he's my new partner." He walked over and patted Deathwing, who nuzzled against his hand. "I decided to call him Deathwing."

"How original." Jet said sarcastically. "Anyway, what's been going on?"

"Nothing much." Espio shrugged. "The most interesting point so far was meeting a girl who said she was my sister."

"Tomo was here?!" Jet exclaimed surprisingly.

"You know her?" Espio questioned.

"She was telling the truth, Espio." Jet proclaimed. "Tomo is your sister and you were both born in Soleanna. Back then, I thought you were destroyed by the Heartless and I was only able to save Tomo. What is she doing in Castle Oblivion?"

"I think she's working with Mewtwo and the others." Espio explained. "She uses the powers of darkness without restraint."

"This could be a problem." Jet said aloud. "Keep an eye out for anything suspicious. I should be there soon."

"I'll be waiting your majesty." Espio nodded.

And with that, the emerald hawk faded away into the card. Immediately following his departure, Espio felt a familiar sense of loneliness. The Hero of Darkness wished greatly that the King would not leave him alone. But when he felt Deathwing nudge against his leg, he remembered that he wasn't truly alone. The dark chameleon stepped up to the black door at the top of the platform and gazed down at his remaining world cards. There were only two left, which meant there were only two floors left to deal with. Espio selected the left card and raised it to the door before disappearing into the light.

**

* * *

**

---Wumpa Island---

When the light disappeared, Espio once again found himself lying on his back, feeling amazingly weak. The dark chameleon barely had the strength to lift himself to a sitting position. Taking a long look around, the Hero of Darkness found himself sitting in, what appeared to be, the field of a tropical island. Palm trees and short shrubs seemed to be the dominating greens on the island with a large activate volcano seen in the distance. With his sensitive hearing, Espio could hear the lap of the ocean not too far away. Off on his right, he spotted Deathwing resting on its back.

"Ugh...what happened?" Espio moaned, running his forehead.

"The light of this memory has drained you." Mephiles echoed. "Even I would not dare to travel to such a disgustingly peaceful world."

"Where have you been all this time?" Espio questioned.

"That does not concern you." Mephiles stated shortly. "All that matters is that my powers will be unavailable to you."

"Oh no, what am I going to do?" Espio said sarcastically.

"That also means you won't be able to summon your weapon." Mephiles replied coldly.

"Oh no, what am I going to do!" Espio screamed.

"You are going to have to survive without my powers." Mephiles stated. "Without me to enforce your strength, the only weapons available to you are you natural traits. You will need to progress with only those." The dark chameleon looked to Deathwing. "You deceased mule with be of no use to you here. It thrives in the darkness and the light is it's natural enemy."

"So, I'm on my own." Espio sighed. "As if things couldn't get any worse."

After cutting off the communications with Mephiles, Espio jumped back to his feet and turned over to Deathwing. As he tried to lift the Thestral foal, he began to realize how much he had relied on the darkness in the past. Deathwing was heavy despite his size and Espio no longer possessed the strength to lift his partner off the ground. This being the case, the Hero of Darkness grabbed his partner by the tail and started dragging him backwards across the island. After several long minutes, the dark chameleon finally stopped on the shore of the island. He helped Deathwing to the water, who weakly lapped up the salty liquid into its mouth.

"I have no idea if that is good for you." Espio sighed, sitting backwards on the sand. "But by the looks of it, I don't think it really matters."

"All of our strength is slowly dying away." Mephiles warned. "The longer we wait in this world, the better chance it will be for all of our darkness to be destroyed." Espio stroking his chin thoughtfully. "And that also means your little pet will die."

"All right, we'll get out of here as soon as possible." Espio nodded in agreement. "But if we're going to find a way out of here, we'll first need to find the guy that's getting in our way."

"Don't worry." Mephiles said calmly. "He'll find you soon enough."

"What's that supposed to..."

The next thing he knew, Espio was raised off the ground and lifted into the air. When the Hero of Darkness looked down, he found a strong vine coiled around his waist much like a python trying to strangle its prey. Espio tossed and turned within the vine's grip, but it refused to release the dark chameleon. And either out of desperation or brilliance, Espio quickly thought of an idea and lowered his head to use his horn as a blade. The thin plants were snapped instantly and allowed Espio to drop back onto the sand. As the Hero of Darkness landed back with Deathwing, who had partially replenished itself,, the vine slithered back into the jungle.

"Anyone care to take a guess what that was?" Espio asked as Deathwing hissed.

"Your next challenge." Mephiles answered.

If there was ever a time Espio wished he could use the darkness, this was it. With Deathwing running low on energy, the Thestral foal barely had the strength to even stand. The winged beast was finally thrown off its balance when the ground started rattling at the same time as trees were suddenly ripped apart. A large colossus made entirely of tree bark and roots all restrained together by snaring vines burst forth into the shore. At the head of the body was a red mask with jagged, pointed teeth and several bones dangling from its edges. Espio and the beast stared back at one another for several moments.

"Uh...who are you?" The colossus asked.

"I'm Espio." Espio answered simply. "And you are?"

"I am Uka-Uka!" The creature known as Uka-Uka roared. "The master of the island and warlord of ultimate evil! My power is greater than even your wildest imagination! I am unstoppable!"

"So, I'm supposed to beat you to get by?" Espio asked.

"That's pretty much it." Uka-Uka shrugged.

"Then lets get started, shall we?" Espio said, moving into a fighter's position.

**

* * *

**

Evil Sentinel: Uka-Uka

The evil giant brandished his wooden fists and brought them together before slamming them downwards. While Espio effortlessly jumped away, the aftershock forced the weakened Deathwing to be thrown backwards into the water. The Thestral foal hissed angrily and paddled its way back to shore. When it shook off the water its tight skin, Uka-Uka did not seem to register Deathwing's presence – he must have never seen anyone die. Noticing this, Espio was already planning a counterattack to use the Thestral's abilities to his advantage.

"_In this type of situation, I'll need to rely on strategy._" Espio thought.

"Brains versus brown." Mephiles said. "And we both know how this will turn out."

"_Brains win every time._" Espio added.

"You're very swift for a small lizard." Uka-Uka complimented, thrusting his forward. "But in the end, you'll have to slow down eventually."

"That depends on ones perspective." Espio stated, flipping backwards over the sentinel's hand. He landed close to Deathwing and leaned close to its head to whisper his commands. "Ok, little buddy, this is what I need you to do."

As Uka-Uka looked around he found it a bit odd that the dark chameleon was whispering to the air. Taking the choice to ignore this oddity, the Evil Sentinel swung its arm around for a wide sweep. Espio effortlessly jumped the attack and looked back to Uka-Uka's arm to find Deathwing clinging to the vine wrapped around his forearm. It was fortunate that voodoo masked was unable to see the Thestral or he would prevented Deathwing from continuing with their plan.

"_All right, phase 1 is on schedule._"

"Now there's just two problems with your plan." Mephiles stated. "And here comes the first one."

Being distracted by his own thoughts, Espio barely noticed his enemy until it was too late. Uka-Uka swung his monumental foot upwards to strike the dark chameleon in the chin. The power behind the assault sent the Hero of Darkness flying over fifty feet over the island until he was higher than even the volcano. But once gravity regained its control, Espio experienced an emotion he was faintly familiar with since he had arrived in Castle Oblivion: fear of death. Fortunately, the dark chameleon landed in a tall tree and dropped from branch to branch towards the ground. When he collapsed into the grass, he was left with a wide variety of scratches that didn't seem to heal instantly.

"Ok, that hurt." Espio moaned, brushing his jaw.

"Without the darkness at your aid, you are much more vulnerable." Mephiles explained. "It was the powers of darkness that provided your body protection against common injuries. And anything more powerful was regularly treated by the same darkness. In this world, you're powerless."

"You know, you should consider being a motivational speaker." Espio claimed sarcastically.

"Come out and fight you scrawny lizard!" Uka-Uka roared; the branches shook with each booming footfall. "You cannot hide from me forever!"

"No, but I will need time to complete Phase 3." Espio muttered to himself.

At the moment he caught sight of the evil sentinel, Espio made a quick jump in the opposite direction. Espio may not have had the powers of darkness to help him, but he still had his survival expertise from his life on the Islands. The dark chameleon used his species' trait to cling from one surfaced to another and jump as far from the monster as possible. Speaking of whom, Uka-Uka had spotted him and tried to use his vines as whips to knock the Hero of Darkness off guard. Fortunately, Espio recovered from this tactic with the use of his species' trait to blend in with his environment.

"This is really getting annoying." Uka-Uka snarled, brushing his hand on his shoulder – he barely missed Deathwing. "But not as annoying as this blasted insects. I swear they keep getting bigger."

"_At least Deathwing is doing his job._" Espio thought. "_But I'm running out of time and I still haven't found what I'm looking for._"

"I can detect a hint of disdainful light exactly two kilometers north." Mephiles proclaimed. "It's from the same source you were looking for."

"_But why did it have to be so far away?_" Espio moaned.

While Uka-Uka wildly swung his arms in every direction, Espio managed t slip under his gaze and proceeded north. From there, he spotted a castle made of torn metal hidden by a tangle of trees and ivy. The dark chameleon jumped through one of the holes in the wall, releasing his blending ability upon entering. And much to his relief, he spotted a green card resting in the center of the room.

"Finally, I found it." Espio sighed.

"And I found you!"

Before Espio could understand what had happened, the metallic wall was ripped open and the dark chameleon was pinned to the wall by net of vines. The Evil Colossus forced himself inside the metallic palace, all the while not noticing that Deathwing was crawling its way down his back.

"You are a tricky foe, I will give you that." Uka-Uka stated, pulling back his fist. "But you have disturbed me long enough. Are there any last word before you ultimately perish."

"Just that you're making a common mistake." Espio smirked.

"What do you mean?" Uka-Uka questioned.

"Villains always make the same mistakes." Espio noted. "They made longwinded speeches and they let their enemies live long enough to have their final words. At this point, the hero comes up with a plan that always wins the battle."

"If that is true, then prove it." Uka-Uka challenged.

"Ok." Espio shrugged. "Deathwing, time to move!"

As the voodoo mask stared at his strangely, the Thestral foal extended its winds and flapped towards the ceiling with a vine in its mouth. With a sharp tug, Deathwing had miraculously forced the vine away from Uka-Uka's body, which seemed to be the only thing sustaining the colossus' body. Without the vine to hold it together, the wooden body was scattered in fragments across the ground as the voodoo mask remained in place. Uka-Uka hovered around the room in fright, wondering if the area was haunted by vengeful spirits. Meanwhile, Deathwing swooped down and sliced the vine net that contained his partner.

"Thank you, Deathwing." Espio nodded. The dark chameleon quickly slid to the center of the room and picked up the card. "And now it's time for the reappearance of an old friend. I need you, your majesty!"

The green card exploded into a shower of light fragments, which instantly reformed into the form of a familiar green hawk. But like last time, Jet the Hawk only appeared in a spiritual form with the golden Keyblade, Darkside, in his hand.

"Whoa! Not my kind of scenery!" Jet commented, looking over the ruins he had entered. "I prefer more of costal view with a nice tropical sea breeze and a nice sunset in the background. Wave really enjoys that."

"I didn't call you for your decorative opinion." Espio groaned, pointing to the floating mask. "I need you to take out that freak show mask so I can get out of here."

"Why can't you do it?" Jet questioned with his brow raised.

"I can't use the powers of darkness in this memory." Espio explained embarrassingly. "The Soul Eater is a weapon made from pure darkness, so I couldn't use it here." He looked back to his Thestral partner, who was panting on the ground. "And Deathwing barely had enough strength to get this far."

"All right, I'll do it." Jet shrugged, placing the Darkside on his shoulder. "But you owe me one."

When the heroes looked back at the voodoo mask, they realized that he was trying to make his escape. But before he could slip through the cracks in the wall, King Jet suddenly zipped across the room at speeds that would make Sonic jealous. And before Uka-Uka had the chance to stop himself in midair, he had accidentally run himself through on the Darkside Keyblade. With most of his work already done, the emerald hawk turned his weapon and sealed the deal. Uka-Uka groaned in agony before the mask's eyes went blank and fell to pieces. King Jet's work was finished and the emerald hawk faded away to his previous time. From those pieces, a black card emerged from the wreckage and floated in front of the Hero of Darkness. The Enemy Card of Uka-Uka was created and Espio placed it within his gauntlet.

**Uka-Uka: Defeated.**

* * *

"Glad that's over." Espio sighed in relief. "Now we can finally get out of here." He looked back to Deathwing and was shocked to find that he was chasing his tail again. And without warning, Espio felt a sudden wave of darkness course through his veins. "What the? What's going on? I thought I couldn't use the darkness in this memory."

"That was a lie." Mephiles proclaimed. "I contained the darkness within you and forced your pet's energy to be downsized by using you as a median. It wasn't that difficult."

"But why?" Espio asked.

"To prove my point." Mephiles stated. "You are powerless without the darkness at your side. I forced a simulation where you were left without my powers at your disposal. You got lucky now, but if you were fighting someone much stronger, you would have not survived long."

The more he thought about it, the harder it was for him to accept the truth. Espio had relied on the powers of darkness for so long that it was naturally a part of his systems and life style. What would happen if he had truly lost that power forever? Thankfully, he was allowed to avoid the question when the blank door appeared across the room, signaling the end of the memory. But as he and Deathwing cross the threshold, the question continued to buzz in his mind.

* * *

Meanwhile, the scene alternates to a world far from the castle of memories. Within the view of the floating white castle in the sky, a city of eternal night was full of activity. The streets below the tallest skyscraper became the scene for a Heartless invasion. As the Neoshadows culminated together for simultaneous attacks, they were swiftly cut down by flashes of silver. A man wearing the same coat as the Order Members was fending off the Heartless, using what appeared to be Sonic's Keyblade. As a Neoshadow jumped behind him, the unknown Key wielder slid backwards beneath his enemy and slashed his weapon upwards through the shadow. He kicked another Neoshadow in the face and beheaded it in a flash.

"Don't these things know when to quit." The man sighed, piercing a shadow through the chest. "This must have been the fourth assault in two days." He turned and sliced a Neoshadow in two. "Man, I wish I had another member to help."

"Your wish is my command!" A voice echoed.

The hooded member lowered his Keyblade at the sound of the voice, watching the Heartless with interest. They were all staring out into the sky before they crawled back into the darkness. The unknown member released his signature weapon and turned down the road, where Terro was nonchalantly making his way into the open.

"I see you've been busy." Terro commented.

"I was working with the Order's newest recruit when we were separated." The member explained. "And, like every time I try to go for a walk, the Heartless showed up and tried to kill me. It seems like the only time I'm safe is when I'm working with another member of the Order."

"There is safety in numbers." Terro nodded. "Hey, you remember Castle Oblivion?"

"The place you were assigned to?" The member responded. "What about it?"

"I want you to go there." Terro stated. "There is someone I want you to meet. Someone very special."

"I wish I could, Terro." The member sighed. "But the Superior has me and the rookie running around everywhere that we hardly have a chance to breathe. Carnage is actually complaining that we get more missions than him."

"That's what you would expect from someone who calls himself the Sadistic Spawn." Terro chuckled before turning serious. "But it's important that you show up in Castle Oblivion. There a lot of things going on that you aren't aware of."

"I'll go as soon as I can." The member assured. "Take care of yourself, Terro."

"You too, Scion." Terro nodded before fading into darkness.

**

* * *

**

The lines of friendship and betrayal grow vaguer. Has Mephiles' tactic given him the advantage? Will Espio give into the temptations of his darkness? And who is this mysterious warrior that wields the Keyblade? Find out on the next Reverse/Rebirth!

**Please, read and review.**


	13. Next Round

**REVERSE/REBIRTH: ESPIO'S TALE**

Tomo the Chameleon © Kiba Sniper

Chapter Twelve: The Next Round

Last time on Reverse/Rebirth:

Growing curious from Mephiles' extended silence, Espio tried to question him for answers. But his attempts ended in vain, leaving the dark chameleon unnerved. And when he finally reached the next memory, he was rendered defenseless with his loss over the control of darkness. The Hero of Darkness managed to survive long enough with the assistance of Deathwing and Jet to claim victory. Mephiles revealed that it was he who suppressed Espio's darkness in order to prove that the dark chameleon needed the power more than he thought.

* * *

The scene opens within Oracle's sanctuary – the dark and bleak room of the unknown corridors. The prophetic jackal was once again staring off into space with his unusual eyes shining against the shadow. Suddenly, Oracle's spine stiffed in equal amounts of shock and horror. Not a moment following, Erazor appeared across from his parent through the portal of darkness. There was an awkward moment of silence between them until...

"Is it who I think it is?" Oracle questioned.

"It is Temwow." Erazor nodded.

"Temwow..." Oracle said thoughtfully. "Oh! You mean Mewtwo. Judging by the way you speak of him in his true name, he has either betrayed the Order....or has been slain. But as I can no longer feel his presence, my guess would be the latter."

"It was Terro who had done the deed." Erazor informed.

"Yes, I thought I felt him nearby." Oracle said in disgust. "I find the situation vulgar and deplorable. Agents of the Order striking each other down. But I can't help but wonder if this was possible set up by someone.....superior."

"The real problem is Sonic." Erazor stated coolly. "Temwow proved to be no match for him, yet he is still under Kumori's control."

"But we cannot eliminate Sonic, can we?" Oracle said sarcastically.

"I know what you are thinking." Erazor replied sternly. "For the Order's goal, it is essential that we do not lose the Hero of Light. But when light loses its path, we may have use for the darkness. What we must do is learn how to obtain that darkness."

"Espio..." Oracle said thoughtfully. "Of course...."

"I shall offer to capture him myself." Erazor proclaimed.

"But you know he won't come willingly." Oracle stated.

"That is why we have to make sure he won't resist." Erazor smirked.

* * *

The scene alternates to the fourth basement floor beneath the main entrance of the castle. Deathwing scuttled across the polished floor eagerly as it waited for its master to follow. Espio too cautious steps across he reached the top of the stairway, hoping to see someone that would point him in the right direction. After the disastrous affair in the previous memory, the dark chameleon would even welcome Tomo or Mewtwo. The Hero of Darkness was lost in his thought for a while until Deathwing started nipping at his glove.

"Oh, sorry, boy." Espio said lightly to the thestral. "Just spaced out for a moment."

"You seem to do that a lot as of recent." Mephiles said menacingly.

"Oh, it's you." Espio sneered. "Will ever have a moment without you bothering me?"

"I can think of one way." Mephiles said.

"Sorry, but I'm not interested in selling my soul." Espio grimaced. With Deathwing pattering at his side, the dark chameleon approached the blank door and removed his last card. "Well, buddy, only one card left. Do you think, if we make it through, I can find a way to break free from the darkness."

"I highly doubt it." Mephiles interjected.

"I wasn't talking to you!" Espio snarled.

Deathwing snapped its jaws at the ceiling, most likely performing its version of a yell. At least Espio felt confident that he had one friend to defend him. The Hero of Darkness approached the door with his card and raised it above. The door creaked open loudly and the dark chameleon pushed forward into the light

**

* * *

**

---Budokai---

When the light cleared away from their vision, the dark duo felt miniscule compared to their surroundings. Espio and Deathwing had walked into the center of, what appeared to be, a large stadium. There were stands that rose with each step on either side of the coliseum with an entrance at each end. The Hero of Darkness and his pet stood silently in the center ring, taking in the appearance of their new surroundings.

"Hey, I remember this place." Espio said aloud. "I remember watching Sonic fight Goku in the Saiyan Cup."

"Such a pointless memory." Mephiles stated.

"If I recall correctly," Espio said smugly. "It was because of the tournament that allowed Sonic to beat you."

"Think what you will, but that hedgehog won through mere luck." Mephiles said angrily. "Had it not been for the Higher Powers, that rodent would have perished with the worlds following."

"Someone's a bit moody that they lost." Espio grinned; Deathwing gave a throaty screech. "See, even a thestral knows."

"You defiant..."

"It's about time you showed up!"

Espio, summoning the Soul Eater out of reaction, turned to the sound with Deathwing snarling at his side. Another one of Espio all-too-familiar enemies nonchalantly stepped forward with her hands held behind him. He was a tall man – twice as tall as normal – with wild black hair that was tied in the back. He wore white baggy pant with a red robe tied around his waist and kept in place by a golden belt buckle. These effects were added with his standard boots, golden necklace with matching golden crown and gauntlets, each encrusted with a jade opal. His appearance recalled all Espio encounters with him - mostly the time he mocked the dark chameleon.

"Broly..." Espio said coolly. "This is unexpected. Normally I have to hunt the villain down."

"Well, I just got tired of waiting." Broly shrugged. "I figured the sooner I find you, the sooner I kill you."

"Aren't we going to exchange some witty banter before we start?" Espio commented surprisingly. "So far, you're not playing the role of the villain very well."

"Less talk, more fight." Broly said shortly.

**

* * *

**

Legendary Super Saiyan: Broly

The Hero of Darkness jumped to one side as the monstrous powerhouse jumped forward and smashed his fist through the arena floor. But before Espio could land properly on the ground, the Legendary Super Saiyan ripped up a tile and shot it directly into the chameleon's chest. As Espio skidded across the arena and out into dirt on his back, Broly opened his palm and began gathering a cluster of energy. But at the last moment, Deathwing came to the rescue and snapped its jaws over Broly's wrist. It might not have been enough to cause pain to the Super Saiyan, but the shock prevented him from releasing his attack.

"You filthy inbreed." Broly glared, grabbing the thestral by its bony tail. "You are just a nuisance"

"Yeah, but a useful one."

Broly looked over his shoulder to the right, spying the dark chameleon jumping overhead. Broly released the thestral foal and drove his fist for the Hero of Darkness. Give his natural ability to adapt in battle, Espio curved backwards in midair and watched the saiyan's fist soar overhead. After the danger had temporarily passed, the dark chameleon twisted his leg around and forced Broly's arm away. With the Legendary Super Saiyan distracted, Espio swung his other leg around and slammed it into Broly's neck. The evil warrior staggered backwards, clutching the place where he had been struck, as Espio landed safely on his feet.

"You damn lizard!" Broly hissed painfully. "You may have been lucky so far, but that shall soon end!"

"_Wait..._" Espio thought suspiciously. "_Something isn't right._"

"What is your problem?" Mephiles questioned. "You are defeating this fool with minimal effort."

"_That's the problem._" Espio stated. "_The Broly I knew was never this slow or easily hurt. Last time I heard from him, he nearly wiped out an entire planet. It's almost as if he was being controlled or something._"

It was only when Deathwing began hissing did the Hero of Darkness break free from his thoughts. When Espio returned his attention back to the Legendary Super Saiyan, he thought an eclipse was taking place. He was greatly shocked when he learned that had ripped out an entire section of the stands and threw it overhead. Without being given the time to move, Espio quickly whipped out three cards from his gauntlet and watched them fade into darkness. That very same darkness clustered around the blade of the Soul Eater, intriguing the Hero of Darkness.

"Well, that's new." Espio commented.

"How about you stop gawking and start moving!" Mephiles exclaimed.

The Seeker of Darkness made his point, which continued to ring in his skull. Shaking his head slightly, the dark chameleon jumped into the path of the stands and cut his Soul Eater across the stone. In a miraculous display of power, the stands were shredded into two pieces that seem to hover on either side of the warrior. Through the gape of the broken section, Espio watched Broly's horrified expression. Now he knew something was wrong. Though he wasn't sure if it was voluntary or not, but Espio thrusted his palm forward and shot the two sections backwards to its original position. Acting only on instinct, Broly raised his arms in defense as the two parts crashed over his body. Espio landed safely back on his feet with Deathwing yipping behind him.

"That was easier than expected." Mephiles said suspiciously.

"Perhaps a little too easy." Espio commented.

"Perhaps you were right about him." Mephiles conceded. "Even though he was merely a pawn, I have never known that monkey to be defeated without at least ripping off an enemy's limb."

"Then what could be...?"

Whatever question he had left, he was quickly answered as the rubble of the stands began to move. Broly's battered and bruised body managed to push hard enough to break free from the rocky prison, but something was different about him. His arms remained limped at his sides, his mouth was wide in terror, and his pupils had vanished entirely. Then suddenly, a wisp grey smoke escaped from the Saiyan mouth and Broly dropped to the ground – dead. Deathwing stared hungrily at the Saiyan corpse while its master was occupied by the smoke cloud forming in the sky.

"Is this another one of your Heartless?" Espio questioned nervously, drawing the Soul Eater to eyelevel.

"This is no Heartless." Mephiles stated. "But I have a suspicion."

The smoke cloud dropped closer to ground by a few feet before taking a more physical shape. The grey-skinned upper body was more of a human shape with black shackles on its wrists, but the head could pass off for a dragon's. It had no lower body, but instead a tail of heavy smoke. A black jagged line rest beneath the symbol on its chest: an upside-down heart with a spiked cross on top.

"What is that thing?" Espio asked hesitantly. "I can't feel any darkness inside it."

"That doesn't surprise me." Mephiles said coolly. "The Necromancers are a particularly lethal species."

"You know this Heartless?!" Espio exclaimed.

"As I said before." Mephiles said. "This is not a Heartless."

Espio didn't have time to figure out the riddle of Seeker of Darkness. He was watching the creature known as the Necromancer intently, only to stare in awe as the grey-skinned monster fade into thin air. At first, the Hero of Darkness suspected that it may have used some version of teleportation or super speed. But that wasn't until Espio felt two invisible forces press into his shoulder and lift him off the ground. Espio tried to fight back, but stopped at once as soon as he felt his energy beginning to slip away from his body. Deathwing watched its master worriedly for a moment until Espio dropped his Soul Eater on the ground. He was in trouble. Without pause, the reptilian beast jumped up and snapped its jaws over the air and was fortunate to find something. At once, the Necromancer's body was once again visible and unwillingly dropped Espio on the ground.

"Good boy...Deathwing." Espio panted tiredly.

"You stupid reptile." Mephiles sneered intensely. "How could you have fallen so easily?"

"Excuse me for not being familiar with a phantasm monster." Espio retorted.

As the Hero of Darkness slowly crawled up to its knees, he watched Deathwing trying to fight back with the Necromancer. The thestral foal slipped across the unknown creature's body like a snake, making it more difficult for the dragon-headed monster to capture. Unfortunately, as Deathwing crawled along its back, the Necromancer grabbed its bony tail and presented it in front. The two beasts glared at one another until the grey-skinned creature lifted Deathwing to the jagged line on its chest. Now imagine Espio's surprise when the jagged line ripped apart to reveal a second mouth. The Necromancer remained motionless as the thestral foal squirmed in its hands. Nothing happened.

"What's it doing?" Espio questioned.

"As I recall it, the Necromancers were known as the soul stealers." Mephiles explained. "They serve the one called the Cursed Spirit and have a reputation for sneaking up on its opponents and sucking the life from their bodies. Your little pet is safe because there is no life for it to steal."

"There is a special talent called the Reaction Command." Mephiles answered.

"How do I use it?" Espio asked.

"It is a natural instinct." Mephiles sighed. "You don't 'use it', you feel it."

The Necromancer, growing impatient with its current pray, tossed Deathwing to one side. The soul stealing monster turned its attention back the Hero of Darkness and once again lifted him off the ground by his shoulders. Once returned to its regular position, it ripped open its second mouth once again. This time, Espio could see the white aura that represented his soul slowly being sucked into the creature's chest. Espio tried with all his might to activate the fabled Reaction Command, but to no avail. From this point, Espio could feel that at least half his life had been sucked away.

"Don't try to fight it." Mephiles said. "Remember, you must feel it."

"Feel it..." Espio muttered weakly. "What do I have to lose?"

The dark chameleon finally stopped resisting and allowed his soul to be absorbed by the Necromancer. At first, it seemed like the grey-skinned monster was on the path to victor. But then the white aura had transformed to a deathly black – this turned the tide. The Necromancer appeared to be chocking on the black aura, but couldn't cut off the connection. The soul stealing monster's body began to rapidly expand towards its breaking point until it exploded with a blast of dark energy. Espio landed securely on the ground – his life was once again restored. Immediately following, a black card appeared before the Hero of Darkness and he took it. But instead of finding the face of the Necromancer, he discovered the card had actually belonged to Broly, who was possessed from the beginning. Not bother to question it, Espio placed the card in his gauntlet.

**Broly: Defeated**

* * *

"Man, that was incredible." Espio said amazingly.

"That was the power of darkness." Mephiles said quickly. "It was..."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it." Espio said exasperatedly. "I couldn't have survived without the darkness. The darkness is the only path left for me to continue. Yeah, you might want to consider making a few changes in your speech."

"Say what you might, chameleon." Mephiles said frustrated. "But you will turn to me eventually."

"We'll see about that." Espio glared. "But one question does come to mind: how did you know about the Necromancer?"

This was one of the few times that Mephiles willingly cut off their connection. Espio felt Deathwing's head nudge against his forearm and smiled down at his partner while petting him. A moment later, the blank door of Castle Oblivion appeared at the end of the arena, signaling the end of the memory. While the thestral foal happily skipped towards the door, Espio remained behind for a moment to think things over. Where did the Necromancer come from? How did it get into his memory? And who was the one that sent it. But upon hearing Deathwing's impatient shrieks, Espio was brought back to reality.

"Ok, ok, I'm coming." Espio laughed.

**

* * *

**

A new threat emerges from the shadow. How long have Oracle and Erazor been watching their progress? Will the two unknown members intervene with Espio's mission? And how much does Mephiles known about these events? Find out on the next Reverse/Rebirth!

**Please, read and review.**


	14. Fall to Darkness

**REVERSE/REBIRTH: ESPIO'S TALE**

Tomo the Chameleon © Kiba Sniper

Chapter Thirteen: Fall to Darkness

Last time on Reverse/Rebirth:

Informed of Mewtwo's defeat at the hands of the Keyblade Master, Oracle and Erazor begin to plan their next move. Meanwhile, Espio approached the next memory a little differently than usual. Unlike his previous assailants, Broly appeared at the beginning of the memory and battled the chameleon head-on. It wasn't until the saiyan's defeat that Espio learned the true beast behind the attack: the Necromancer. Mephiles hinted that he knew the origin of the unknown enemy, hinting his relation with the Order.

* * *

The scene opens to the white walled corridor of the third basement floor of Castle Oblivion. The Hero of Darkness emerged from behind the blank doors with his faithful Thestral, Deathwing, after a brutal battle with the Necromancer. But they were far from safe. Even as they pushed through the gilded doors, Deathwing instinctively hissed spitefully after feeling a chilling presence on the other side. Following his companion's lead, Espio drew the Soul Eater to his hand the moment the doors flew open. It was neither Tomo nor Mewtwo who stood at the stairway across the hall, but Erazor himself. The Cursed Spirit seemed to have been waiting on Espio for a while.

"Greetings, Espio the Chameleon." Erazor said coolly.

"That scent." Espio said lowly; Deathwing continued hissing. "You're another one of those Nobodies Mewtwo was talking about."

"Temwow is no longer amongst us." Erazor said nonchalantly. "I must say, you have done well coming this far. But to possess your powers and yet fear the darkness, your talents have gone to waste."

"I don't...fear the darkness." Espio said hesitantly.

Unfortunately, he seemed to be the only one that shared this opinion. He could feel Mephiles stirring in his mind, clearly thinking differently of his statement. Even Deathwing looked away from his master, apparently ashamed to admit the truth that he agreed with the Cursed Spirit. Espio felt betrayed – Erazor smirked.

"Even your comrades can sense that you do." Erazor stated. "You're also capable of controlling the darkness, just as Sonic can control the darkness in his heart. If you cast away your useless fear and open your heart to embrace the darkness, you will be capable of unimaginable things."

"And if I say no?" Espio glared.

"Then you will lose both light and darkness..." Erazor scowled, grabbing the shoulder of his cloak. "And disappear!"

The Cursed Spirit ripped the black cloak from his form, revealing what lies beneath it. His skin was a vicious shade of violet-purple like his face with crimson markings on his ribs and forearms. He wore a pair of silky-white pants with a brown cape tied in the back by a copper belt, a gilded bracer. His weapon of choice appeared the moment the cloak was discarded, which happened to be a golden straight-edge razor blade. At the moment Erazor's cloak blew off, a gale of darkness erupted around the warrior, nearly forcing Espio and Deathwing off their feet.

"_Such...power..._" Espio thought frightfully. "_It's unreal._"

"I haven't seen such proficiency with the darkness since myself." Mephiles commented. "This one is not to be trifled with."

"Now you know an extent of my power." Erazor said coolly. "I, Erazor, will no yield to the frail heart of an infantile coward. Now stop resisting..." He unsheathed his razor blade. "And allow the darkness to take over!"

**

* * *

**

Cursed Spirit: Erazor

The member of the Order decided to play it safe and wait out his opponent to get an understanding of his skills. Though Mewtwo wasn't exactly the strongest of their group, being able to defeat a member of the Order was a fest itself. But Erazor was sadly disappointed when it was Deathwing who brought the first strike. The Thestral foal flapped its wings to gain height and jabbed its neck forward to strike. Unfortunately, the Cursed Spirit sheathed his blade and struck Deathwing in the head with the blunt end of his razor. But while the young Thestral staggered in midair, Espio took this opportunity to dive in while Erazor's defenses were down. But the Hero of Darkness was in for a rude awakening when the Cursed Spirit unsheathed his blade and stabbed at Espio's shoulder in a split second. The Dark Chameleon jumped backwards, holding his bleeding shoulder.

"Man, he's fast." Espio groaned. "I barely even saw him move."

"Your fortune falls with the darkness." Mephiles proclaimed. "My darkness has already circulated through the course of your body and has given you advanced senses. Your eyes were able to follow an attack that was moving faster than sound, allowing only your shoulder to be struck."

"Faster than sound?!" Espio exclaimed. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"This is no joke." Erazor stated calmly; Deathwing was squirmed in his hand. "My advanced speed is only the base of my powers. Allow the darkness to take over and I will show you the rest."

"You're just as bad as Mephiles." Espio commented, raising his Soul Eater. "You two are like a pair of broken records."

"Have it your way." Erazor said.

The Cursed Spirit tossed Deathwing ahead to its master, forcing Espio to catch him. But the dark chameleon had experience in this kind of tactic and held his Soul Eater defensively in one hand and grabbed Deathwing with the other. The Hero of Darkness hissed slightly on impact due to his shoulder, but remained firm. But when Espio looked up to evaluate his opponent, Erazor had disappeared – a small wisp of black smoke trailed the floor.

"Where did he...?" Espio gaped.

"Perish, coward!"

The Cursed Spirit appeared behind the dark chameleon – his lower body was replaced by a cloud of black smoke. Erazor swiped across Espio's neckline, but missed as his opponent rolled forward across the ground. Espio and Deathwing remained close to the ground, watching as the black smoke reformed into Erazor's leg.

"You can transform, too." Espio said exasperatedly. "Anything else you might want to mention? Maybe you can sprout wings and shoot fire out of your nose."

"I was not given with flight." Erazor answered. "But fire...that comes from a different source."

The Dark Chameleon instantly regretted his choice of words. The Cursed Spirit thrusted out his palm, released a menacingly sphere of fire. Espio kicked off the ground and jumped to the wall while pushing Deathwing in the opposite direction. But while the Hero of Darkness clung to the wall, Erazor redirected his fireball with a glance, throwing it back to its original target. Though he disliked the idea, Espio had only one option in saving himself. The chameleon warrior swiped three cards from his deck, tapping into the powers of darkness within his heart. Espio thrusted out his palm and released a fireball of black flames to cancel out the blaze created by Erazor.

"See how helpful the darkness can be?" Erazor questioned. "If you embrace it, even the strongest of opponents will be rendered helpless against you."

"You already know my answer." Espio glared. "I refuse to surrender myself into the darkness. Ding so would turn me into something like you – a Nobody."

"Such a hopeless cause." Erazor sighed, clicked his blade. "No matter. I will be sure to capture Kumori later and then we will see how well you resist the darkness then."

Espio had no idea what he was talking about, but that was the least of his concerns. Once again, the Cursed Spirit dissolved himself into a form of black smoke, spreading across the hallway. The only difference this time around as that Espio had adapted to the situation and predicted the outcome. He stabbed the Soul Eater to his left, only to be blocked off by the Cursed Spirit's razor blade. Erazor scowled as the remainder of his body reformed below. This was Espio's only opportunity for a strike. While the Cursed Spirit was focus on rebuilding his body, the dark chameleon kicked off the wall and swung his leg for Erazor's neck. The heel of his shoe made contact, but the Cursed Spirit didn't even flinch.

"We are part of the Order not because we are weak." Erazor stated. He grabbed Espio by his ankle and lifted him up, allowing him to hang upside-down. "The reason for we continue to live is because of our strength. Even if our existence is faded."

"I already told your buddy." Espio grunted. "I'm not a big fan of riddles."

Espio fruitlessly pulled himself up to strike at Erazor's head, only to have his weapon tossed aside by the blunt end of the Cursed Spirit's razor.

"Such a waste." Erazor shook. He tossed the chameleon up, only to grab him by the back of his head and slam the Hero of Darkness into his knee. "You would be the perfect counterattack against Duskmon, but you're still scared of your power. Once we break the Chain of Memories in your heart, you will serve us."

"I serve no one." Espio scowled. "Especially some second-rate Arabian Knight wannabe with a bad tan."

Now on most villains, such an insult would have distracted them. But Erazor was not like most villains. With a calm and collected attitude, the Cursed Spirit brought up his razor blade, prepared to knock Espio out with the blunt end. But at the last second, he unsheathed his blade and curved around, cutting Deathwing across its miniscule chest. Since Thestrals are creatures that are already dead, Espio didn't have to worry about it dying. But the dark chameleon didn't take the attack on his companion lightly. The Hero of Darkness wrapped his legs around the Cursed Spirit's arms and pulled his body backwards with all his might. The tactic proved successful as Erazor was unknowingly flipped overhead and landed on his back with an audible thud. After breaking free from Erazor's grip, he saw the two blades across the hall – his and Erazor's. Erazor and Espio exchanged quick glances with one another and dived forward with their respective weapons. However, the two dark user got mixed up and grabbed each other's weapon by mistake.

"Man, this thing is heavy." Espio groaned, trying to lift the razor blade.

"Ad this weapon is too small." Erazor stated, holing the Soul Eater with three fingers. "Battle cannot be properly done in these forms of conditions. I demand my weapon back."

"Like I would let myself get killed in an instant." Espio retorted. "You give me back the Soul Eater."

"An equal exchange then." Erazor suggested. "And the victory of this duel will be determined."

"Sounds fair to me." Espio nodded.

The two forces of darkness glared at one another, ready to run at a moment's notice. Deathwing watched motionlessly as its blank eyes watched restlessly between them. Then it happened. Both warriors tossed each others weapon in midair, jumping directly behind them. Erazor grabbed his razor blade with Espio catching the Soul Eater – they clashed in midair. Only a single moment later, both warrior landed on their feet with their backs turned to each other. A bleak silence passed between, only broken by the victor.

"Weakling." Erazor commented.

**Erazor: Victorious**

* * *

Espio dropped to his knees in exhaustion, holding the forming wound on his chest. Erazor had made his mark on the Hero of Darkness, but not without receiving his own injury. The Cursed Spirit's left arm seized up – he was impressed by Espio's progress. Though still tired and weakened, the dark chameleon refused to go down without a fight. Espio struggled to regain his stance, weakly holding the Soul Eater to the air.

"Is that...all...you got." Espio panted. "You're...pathetic."

"Don't mock your superiors." Erazor warned. "Then again, you are too much trouble to deal with."

And before the Hero of Darkness could react, Erazor appeared in front of Espio and jammed the blunt up of his razor blade into the chameleon's stomach. The force of the impact shot Espio directly into the ceiling, forming a powerful imprint in his place when the chameleon dropped to the floor. With the Hero of Darkness resting unconscious across the floor, Erazor moved ahead to collect his prize. But his plans were changed dramatically as a cloud of pure darkness emerged around the defeated chameleon. Needless to say, the Cursed Spirit was shocked when the darkness faded and found Espio standing once again in his Dark Suit, perfectly unharmed.

"Surprised, are we?" Espio smirked; his voice replicated Mephiles'. "That will be your final mistake."

And all of sudden, he vanished in a blur. Erazor gasped horrifically, dropping his razor blade. With the last of his strength, the Cursed Spirit looked over his shoulder, where he found the possessed Chameleon taunting him from behind.

"Too slow." Mephiles said.

"I suppose it is true." Erazor groaned weakly; his body began to fade in darkness and smoke. "I was foolish to take on the Superior's.......forgive me, Oracle. This was a fight I should not have started."

And then he was gone, leaving Espio and Mephiles to resolve one last ordeal.

* * *

The scene alternates to the depths within Espio's heart. The Dark Chameleon was floating aimlessly through an ocean of darkness, which he was certain did not belong to him. Espio tried desperately to move away from the darkness, but his body was not reacting to his command. Then...he heard _his _voice.

"I can see you clearly." The voice said malevolently.

"What's going on?" Espio grunted forcefully. "Where am I?! Erazor!"

"Espio..." The voice called. "I can see your heart."

"No...it can't be." Espio muttered desperately. "Darkness this foul could only be..."

"That's it..." The voice hissed. "Remember me...Let me drift into your heart..."

"Mephiles!" Espio exclaimed.

"You call out my name." Mephiles chuckled. "All your thoughts and concerns have been about me. You're afraid of the darkness I command. Good...the more you think of me, the closer my return draws. And when I have awoken, I will take whole! Your heart will be mine!"

Espio was rigidly forced to stand completely still as a typhoon of shadow formed before him. When the darkness returned to its surroundings, Espio was once again faced with the Seeker of Darkness himself. This time, there was no mistaking him for the imposter of the previous battles – this darkness was too sinister to be replicated. Mephiles held out his crystal claw, pulling it closer with the intention of ripping out the chameleon's heart. All hope seemed lost. Then, a glimmer of light shined between the two, forcing Mephiles back into place.

"Espio, fight back!" The light shouted. "Don't let this freak of nature take you over."

"Your majesty?" Espio gasped.

"You meddlesome king!!!" Mephiles roared furiously.

* * *

The scene returns to the white halls of Castle Oblivion. Espio was discovered to be lying on the floor – his Dark Suit had faded with Mephiles' presence. The Hero of Darkness woke up as Deathwing desperately tried licking its master in hopes of stirring him awake. Espio groaned, pushing up to his knees. A disturbing thought crossed his mind and pulled out a card from his deck. It was originally the card used to call King Jet, but now the face was blank – Jet was gone.

"The King..." Espio murmured sadly. "He protected me."

* * *

The scene alternates to the darkened room that served as a meeting chamber for the member of the lower castle. With Mewtwo and Erazor's deaths, Oracle was left all alone. The Looming Prophet stared blankly into space with his abnormal eyes, pondering the outcome of these battles. Sonic was growing stronger with each passing memory – something Duskmon had not intended. And then there was Espio. Though he feared the darkness, he seemed to understand it more than most and have greater control than any before him. It wouldn't be long before he had surpassed Mephiles himself.

"Erazor is gone." Oracle said monotonously. "But I had already learned that many hours ago. You were a fool to challenge the opposite of the Superior...Zorrae."

"Don't get so emotional." A moment later, Terro appeared from the darkness with a sarcastic smirk on his face. "Roodaka has been taken care of by the Keyblade Master as well. I suppose in this case, we should start calling her by her true name: Kodoara."

"What do you want, Terro?" Oracle questioned.

"You should already know that, O great prophet." Terro bowed sarcastically. "Temwow, Kodoara, Zorrae. The members of the Order are dying out one by one. I wonder who will be next in line."

"I thought perhaps it might be you." Oracle stated, pointing to his eye. "By vision has never lied."

"Yeah, like I'm gonna roll over and die." Terro said, crossing his arms. "I already took my beating from Sonic and I have no intention of a repeat performance."

"Then you will be sadly disappointed." Oracle said knowingly, drawing a curious look from his ally. "Then who, may I ask, do you think will be the next to fall."

"There is no doubt in my mind." Terro scoffed. "Duskmon will be the next to fall. I'm sure you heard the rumors before arriving at Castle Oblivion. The rumors about a traitor in the Order."

"We already know it is Duskmon." Oracle nodded. "He has been planning to take over the Order by using the Keyblade Master as a pawn."

"That's the idea." Terro nodded. "So what about you? I thought you guys had plans for Espio."

"We were going to set him off against the traitors." Oracle explained, not questioning how Terro knew about Espio. "But with Duskmon gone, there will be no need. In retrospect, he has become nothing but a nescience."

"And he's dangerous as well." Terro added. "After all, he took down Erazor, one of the strongest guys in the Order."

"You know that's not how I do things." Oracle stated. "Why fight when you can control your enemies. All I need is the proper incentive." He smiled lightly as a thought occurred to him. "Tell me, have you obtained the data on Espio's home?"

**

* * *

**

The trials grow more fierce as the darkness continues to rise. Will Espio be able to ward off the darkness any longer? Will King Jet find a way to return to him? And what is Oracle's plot? Find out on the next Reverse/Rebirth!

**Please, read and review.**


	15. Twilight, Part 1

**REVERSE/REBIRTH: ESPIO'S TALE**

Tomo the Chameleon © Kiba Sniper

Chapter Fourteen: Twilight, Part 1

Last time on Reverse/Rebirth:

Espio confronted a powerful member of the unknown Order named Erazor. The powerful mystic proved to be a strong contender for the Hero of Darkness and was evenly matched with him. But in the end, it was Erazor who emerged victorious. Before the final blow was struck, Mephiles used Espio's momentary weakness to gain control over the dark chameleon. With Mephiles' powers increasing his own, Espio eliminated Erazor without trying. Espio fruitlessly tried to resist the darkness created by the Heartless leader until Jet reappeared once more. And at the cost of losing his friend, Espio moved on.

* * *

The scene opens to the third basement floor within the lower levels of Castle Oblivion. While still suffering from the scars of battle on the previous level, Espio and his thestral partner, Deathwing, continued to climb through the memory castle. They had just reached the next doorway when something unusual happened. A sudden shockwave of explosive power reverberated across the castle walls, leaving the dark chameleon shaken for a moment.

"What was that?" Espio gasped shockingly. "One of the dark scents has disappeared – a really strong one. How could something with that much darkness just vanish without a trace?"

"I believe you have your friend to thank for that." Espio and Deathwing took their guard as a portal of darkness appeared before them, revealing the secretive Oracle. "The former keeper of his castle, Moskdun, has been trapped in the eternal oblivion by the Keyblade Master."

"Keyblade..." Espio repeated before realization hit him. "You mean Sonic! So what I've been hearing is true – Sonic is somewhere in Castle Oblivion, isn't he?"

"Yes." Oracle nodded coolly. "Do you want to see him? But the real question is: can you face him?"

"What's the supposed to mean?" Espio questioned angrily.

"The world of darkness and sense of shadows still nest within your heart." Oracle explained. "Do you plan to face Sonic, who has been chosen by the Keyblade of Light, as you are now? Are you not ashamed of what you have become?" He found amusement at Espio's depressive stare. "It is Sonic's fate is to battle the darkness. He must oppose anyone who holds the power of shadows. In other words...you."

Those words forced a powerful blow to the chameleon's stomach, making him sick. Black Doom had once told him the legend of the four original Keyblade Masters that controlled the four paths: light, darkness, dawn, and dusk. There were stories that told of the Keyblade Masters of light and darkness constantly warring at each other. Was this the same situation?

"If yo don't believe the words I say, take this." Oracle said at the same moment Espio captured the card thrown. "It would be better if you see the truth with your own eyes."

"Wait a minute..." Espio gaped at the card in his hand. "This card...it's..."

"That's right." Oracle said sinisterly. "It is your home."

And with that, the silver jackal faded into the darkness, leaving Espio's path open to him. But the Hero of Darkness hadn't registered his disappearance – his eyes remained focus intently on the card. After what seemed like centuries, this was Espio's chance to finally return home. Would everything be the same? Would everyone forgive him for surrendering their world to the Heartless? As these thoughts ran wildly through the chameleon's mind, Deathwing was growing impatient with his partner's lack of action. The thestral foal nipped his partner's kneecap, breaching the chameleon's trance.

"Yow!" Espio exclaimed as he looked down at Deathwing. "You know, a simple push would be enough."

The thestral foal merely a silent snigger. The dark chameleon returned his thoughts to the mission given to him and stepped up to the platform where the blank door awaited him. Taking one last glance to the card, he raised it to the door and vanished within the blinding light beyond.

* * *

The scene alternates to a peaceful world that was once forgotten in the passage of memories. The island paradise echoed with the calming laps of the oceans and the carried the sweet smell of the salty sea. A small, wooden shack rested to the right of a roaring waterfall across from a wooden fortress on the other side of the island. A misshapen bridge connected the mainland to a smaller island, where the Hero of Darkness rested in peace. Espio was staring out into the endless seas, sitting on the bent Paopu tree where he, Sonic, and Amy would always meet at the end of the day. Deathwing was curled on the ground below, snoozing peacefully under the sun.

"I never thought I'd miss the island winds so much." Espio sighed happily. "Hmph. There was a time I couldn't wait to get off this rock and now I'm acting all relieved. What are your comments on this, shadow freak?"

For quite some time now, things have been relatively peaceful for the dark chameleon – something was wrong. Ever since the clash with King Jet, Mephiles has not attempted to persuade Espio to the darkness. Had King Jet truly defeated him or just delayed him long enough for Espio to escape. The Hero of Darkness sighed heavily and jumped off the tree, alerting Deathwing of his intentions.

"You know, pal." Espio said in a board manner. "It's kinda boring around here without someone to talk to. I'd even settle for a chat with Mephiles." He turned his attention to the direction of the docks and spotted three familiar shapes. "Hey, isn't that..."

There was no mistaking them. The dark chameleon hastily charged across the bridge and dropped down to the shoreline, racing to the docks. When he first saw them, he couldn't believe the three of them were here. The first of the trio was a ruby-red hedgehog with six curved quills pointed downwards. He wore a pair of black sneakers with white straps, white bandages wrapped around his arms and legs, steel wrist bracelets, and a pair of white gloves with separate kanji.

The tallest of the group was a silver-grey wolf with unusual black rings around his golden-yellow eyes. He wore a black fighter's gi with matching pants, a silver belt, black fingerless gloves with silver cuffs, black sandals, white bandages wrapped around his right thigh with a small holster strapped to it. With his fighter's appearance, it didn't seem unusual that he carried a metal pole in the back of his belt.

The youngest of them was a pure-white butterfly with ocean-blue wings with an impressive mind despite her age. She wore a pair of scarlet-red sneakers, bright-red shorts with a matching T-shirt, a blue bandanna around her neck, and a light-blue jacket. And he approached them; Espio had expected some sort of greeting from the team. But they didn't even seem to recognize him or react to the fact that a thestral foal was standing next to him. Of course, the latter was most likely because they have never seen death before.

"Hey, what wrong with you, guys." Espio said jokingly. "I don't think I've ever seen the three of you so quiet before."

"....." The trio remained silent.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Espio laughed nervously. "Uh...guys?"

Unfortunately, the reunion was short-lived. Without even sending a single glance to the Hero of Darkness, the island trio vanished from the realm of existence. It took a moment for Espio to remember his previous experiences. Black Doom had warned him about this. The dark chameleon was only able to see creatures who existed in the same darkness as himself, meaning he was the only man on the island.

**

* * *

**

---Destiny Islands---

The Hero of Darkness continued to wander aimlessly throughout the island, watching his feet with a hollowed expression. All Espio had truly wanted during his time in Castle Oblivion was to return home with his friends. But now that he was home, he was willing to leave at once. What good would it do to return to the islands if there was no one waiting for him? He was just a soldier of the darkness wandering aimlessly in the world of light.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised." Espio said depressingly. "After all I did, I wouldn't have expected anyone to see me again. Heh! I bet you anything they've probably forgotten me by now."

"_Espio..._"

"Well, there's nothing much left to do now." Espio said; Deathwing twisted its head left and right as if looking for something. "I say we keep looking until we find a way out of this castle."

"_Espio..._"

"After that...i don't know what else." Espio sighed in defeat.

"Giving up already?!" A familiar voice echoed.

Espio and Deathwing quickly jumped into fighting position with the chameleon summoned the Soul Eater to his hand. He dark chameleon recognized this voice as the one that had belonged to the silver jackal that had greeted them before.

"Where are you?!" Espio shouted. "Patience, young one. I will reveal myself soon enough, but first I need a small favor from you. Just think of it as payment for allowing you to see you home once more."

"What do you want from me?" Espio question with pure hatred.

"That's right, despise me." Oracle called coolly. "I grow curious of your astounding progress, Espio the Chameleon. It was apparent that you were originally chosen to be the master of the Keyblade until your heart had turned to the darkness. Shortly after, I believed you would be the one who would wield the Keyblade of Darkness. But then the king of Babylon Garden discovered it beyond the Door to Darkness and harnessed its powers."

"So I failed in both categories." Espio said. "What do you want with me?"

"You heart is unusually strong, which makes me wonder why neither Keyblades have chosen you." Oracle proclaimed. "Show me the power of the Keyblade's chosen one!"

All of a sudden, Espio and Deathwing were surrounded by a group of five unknown beasts. The creatures resembled four-legged dog with silver-white skin and a strange symbol on its back: an upside-down heart connected to a pointed cross. The silver founds, which would later be named Guardians, circled the dark duo like a pack of wolves on its prey.

"They don't look like much." Espio commented, raising the Soul Eater. "We can take them."

"Then try it." Oracle challenged. "Show me your true potential."

Deathwing didn't waste time showing what he could do. The thestral foal stretched its wings and jumped a few feet off the ground, gliding swiftly over the beach. One the Guardian raised itself on its hind legs and jumped in Deathwing's path with its claws raised, but the young thestral effortlessly overpowered it. Deathwing and the Guardian brawled in the sand, Espio found himself surrounded by the remaining four beasts. But after watching his partner's momentary struggle, the dark chameleon analyzed that he was definitely the strongest of the opposition, despite the numbers.

"Seriously, is this the best you can do?" Espio smirked. "I thought you were better than that."

"You should never judge an opponent by his appearance." Oracle advised.

The dark chameleon ignored his warnings and dived for the closest Guardian with his Soul Eater reeled back. And that's when Espio learned never to underestimate an opponent. The Guardian raised four hidden flaps that were connected to its neck, releasing a pulse of clear energy. And without warning, the dark chameleon collided with an invisible force and was forced back to the ground. Espio groaned painfully as he sat up, trying to understand what had just occurred. He examined the remaining Guardians, who had also raised the hidden flaps from their necks. The Hero of Darkness decided to experiment for a moment and swiped three cards from his deck before they faded into oblivion. He turned sharply on his heels and threw out his palm, expelling a fireball of pure darkness to the Guardian on the opposite end. As he had suspected, the silver canine remained untouched as the fireball was reflected by an invisible barrier.

"Defensive capabilities." Espio said thoughtfully. "Completely impervious to physical and magic attacks."

"Your tactical skills are impressive." Oracle complimented. "But you have yet to prove yourself as the Keyblade's true chosen master. I must see more of your power."

"Then why don't you face me yourself?" Espio sneered.

The Looming Prophet turned silent as the Guardians hissed lowly with their defenses raised. With their barriers efficiently protecting them, the silver canines made a charge for the dark chameleon on all sides. Once they were at least a foot from him, Espio swiftly back-flipped into the air, allowing the unsuspecting Guardians to collide with one another. And while the silver canines were left dazed by the incident, Espio kicked off the ground upon landing and swiped at the nearest beast. However, the Guardians had managed to retain their force fields and reflected Espio's attack effortlessly throwing the warrior off-guard.

"Their barriers reach in all direction?!" Espio exclaimed as he jumped back. "How am I supposed to beat something that has an invincible defense?"

"The Keyblade Master could easily penetrate this simple defense." Oracle said disapprovingly. "Perhaps you are not as worthy as I had once believed."

"But how can anyone get though this." Espio growled irritably; he stepped backwards as the Guardians approached. "Physical and magical attacks alone can't...." A sudden sense of realization washed over him. "That's it! Physical and magical attacks alone can't pierce their barriers. So I wonder what would happen....?"

As the Guardians slowly crawled their way towards the shadow warrior, Espio swiped three cards from his gauntlet, hoping that his plan would work. The three cards he had drawn were evaporated into the darkness, which drifted menacingly over the Soul Eater. Espio continually walked backwards until his back was to the shack – the darkness surrounding his blade had yet to take any effect. And as two of the Guardian jumped with their shields still raised, Espio did the only thing he could think of at the moment. – He swung. And in a miraculous outcome, both of the Guardians were sliced in half shortly after their barriers were shattered. Espio watched with amazement as the remains of the Guardian's evaporated and looked back to his weapon. The Soul Eater had inherited a new power as the blade was cloaked with black flames.

"Heh! How do you like me now?" Espio taunted.

"Interesting..." Oracle echoed. "Combining the effects of physical and magical techniques to create a new verity of strength. I thought such a power was only available to the Superior."

"So...anyone else want some?" Espio challenged as he faced down the remaining Guardians. "There's plenty to go around."

"I think I have observed enough." Oracle stated coolly. "This information will be sufficient."

And just like that, the silver canine evaporated from the realm of existence. Deathwing had finally pinned his own Guardian to the sand and jabbed his beak for its throat, only to be left with a mouth full of sand. Espio allowed the Soul Eater to vanish from his hand while searching for anything suspicious.

"Ok, what's going on?!" Espio shouted. "What are you up to?!"

"Espio?"

The Hero of Darkness prepared his hand to summon the Soul Eater as he turned, only to fall backwards in shock. Standing only a few feet from him was the last person he would have expected to see in Castle Oblivion. A pink-furred hedgehog at least a few years younger than him with three pointed bangs sticking from her forehead. She wore a simple red dress with white linen on the edges, red boots with white stripes down the middle, and white gloves with golden ring bracelets. Espio was petrified at the occurrence. After being separated from so long, he was reunited with one of his closest friends.

"Amy..." Espio murmured softly before shout joyously. "Amy! It's really you! Man, you wouldn't believe what I've..." However, his happiness was cruelly eradicated once the image of the hedgehog faded away. "What?! No!!"

"Surely you knew this would happen." Espio glared with pure rage as he turned to face the man responsible for his pain: Oracle. "You have been to a number of worlds in your memory before this one. And in those worlds, you have met only dark beings. That is all that's left in your heart: dark memories. Your memories of home are gone – each and every one."

"That's a lie!" Espio yelled furiously. "I remember everything and everyone from the islands: Rector, Howl, Raine, Amy, and Sonic! They're my...my..." All of a sudden, he felt downhearted, which Deathwing appeared to notice. "They're my friends."

"And who threw away those friends?" Oracle questioned harshly. "Maybe it's your own actions that you have forgotten. You destroyed you home!"

Without warning, darkness overtook the scenery. Espio and Deathwing jumped with a start while Oracle remained undisturbed as the new environment began to form around them. The three enemies were discovered to be standing on a fragment of Destiny Islands that had broken off and remained under the menacing black sky. Oracle chuckled under his breathe as Espio began to recall the scene in his memories.

"This is...that night." Espio gasped horrifically.

"All of the islands you grew up on were sundered, scattered." Oracle continued. "Many hearts were forever lost to the darkness because of what you did! You hated being an islander, so you opened the Door to Darkness and destroyed the island. It was your fault that Sonic and his friends suffered as they did!"

"No..." Espio moaned helplessly. "No...that can't..."

"You were pulled into the darkness then." Oracle stated cruelly. "And now you belong to the darkness. And now you will realize what you have become – a minion of the darkness!"

By that time, Deathwing had lost it patients. And before his partner could stop him, the thestral foal had stretched it wings and made a dive for the Looming Prophet. However, both warriors of the darkness failed to notice a sudden transformation in the jackal's eyes. His normally grey eyes turned to a light shade of purple with his pupil shifting to a six-pointed star.

_**As Oracle extended his hand, Deathwing rolled its body to the left to escape capture. Once in the clear, the thestral foal extended his neck and headbutted the Looming Prophet. This left Oracle momentarily dazed as Deathwing touched ground and kicked off again to tackle the jackal from behind.**_

"Simple tricks..." Oracle murmured.

Deathwing hissed furiously as he glided over the Looming Prophet momentarily before stabbing downwards. Knowing what was coming; Oracle extended his hand to hopefully capture the winged horse. As he had predicted, Deathwing curled to the left and jabbed its head forward. However, Oracle effortlessly countered this with a sharp slap to the thestrals head. Deathwing shook this off as he touched the ground and kicked off again for a swift tackle. But much to the thestral's surprise, Oracle sidestepped the attack and raised his foot directly over the beast below him. Deathwing barely recognized what happened before the Looming Prophet slammed his heel over the thestral's spine. The sudden impact shocked Deathwing and forced him to a state of unconsciousness.

"Deathwing!" Espio cried.

"And once again, another innocent soul falls because of your mistakes." Oracle said coldly.

Espio was paralyzed by the events. He hesitated to summon the Soul Eater, which Oracle was quick to take advantage of. Unlike the other member who used the darkness to their advantage, Oracle summoned a sphere of pure light in his palm. And in one swift turn, Oracle transformed the light into a thin beam that greatly resembled the light given off by the Keyblade. Espio finally snapped out of his trance and summoned the Soul Eater to his hand just into to shield himself from the light. But unfortunately, the light was too powerful and knocked the dark chameleon off his feet.

"Look at what you have become." Oracle said menacingly. "You have fallen so far into the darkness that the light scares you. Espio....you are now a slave to the darkness within your heart."

"That's...not true..." Espio groaned painfully. "I've...changed..."

"Is that true?" Oracle taunted. "Have you really changed? Then you wouldn't mind proving yourself." He held out his palm and summoned an orb of pure light. "Now, it's time to face the light!"

The Looming Prophet tossed the sphere of light across the fragment, watching as the orb gained mass as it traveled. Espio was too weak to react from the combination of fight the Guardians and the light assault. Maybe this was how it was meant to end. He tried so desperately to escape the darkness, only to become its most potent host. The Hero of Darkness hung his head in defeat and allowed himself to be devoured by the light. The tortured screams of the dark chameleon echoed throughout the memory, but no one cared to listen.

"In the end, he was just a mere pawn." Oracle said.

**

* * *

**

The light has consumed the darkness. Is this truly the end of Espio's adventure? Has our hero truly become a slave to the darkness? Or is their a guardian angel watching over him? Find out on the next Reverse/Rebirth!

**Please, read and review.**


	16. Twilight, Part 2

**REVERSE/REBIRTH: ESPIO'S TALE**

Tomo the Chameleon © Kiba Sniper

Chapter Fifteen: Twilight, Part 2

Last time on Reverse/Rebirth:

After discovering the defeat of Duskmon at the hands of the Keyblade Master, Espio continued his journey through Castle Oblivion. On the next trip, Espio found himself back to the old shores of Destiny Islands, where he suffered greatly from his memories. All his friends had disappeared and Espio was left alone. But the torture did not end as the dark chameleon once again encountered Oracle of the Order. Forced to relive his dark memories through Oracle's influence, Espio's will slowly deteriorated and left him vulnerable. And once finding the opportune moment, Oracle forced our hero to see the light.

* * *

The scene opens to a clear and illuminating void within time and space – the Realm of Light. It was here that Espio the Chameleon was discovered floating aimlessly through the endless dimension, unable to see of move. The Dark Chameleon could feel it – his life was slipping away within the eternal light. If there was ever a time when he wished Mephiles would provide him with the fierce darkness, now would be the time. But then again, that was how he got here in the first place. It was a long moment before Espio faintly realized that his body was slowly evaporating into the void.

"I'm...fading." Espio murmured softly. "Fading away...into the light. Maybe...it's better this way." His lower body had already erased itself. "I gave myself to the darkness...and look what I have become. There will never be a day that I don't regret opening that door." The remainder of his body vanished, but his voice still lingered. "It's time for me to disappear."

"You won't fade away." A feminine voice called.

The Hero of Darkness gasped – he recognized that voice. And though he no longer had eyes to see with, he could faintly see the face of his friend within the depth of his heart. Amy Rose stood firmly within the Realm of Light like an angel of God, giving guidance to the lost souls.

"You can't fade, Espio." Amy said certainly. "There is no power that can defeat you – Not the light, not the dark. So don't run from the light and don't fear the darkness because both will make you stronger."

"Make me stronger?" Espio echoed. "Even the darkness?"

"Yes; strength that's yours." Amy stated. "The darkness inside your heart – it's vast and deep. But if can truly stare into that darkness and never try to look away, you won't be afraid of anything again.

"All this time..." Espio said. "I've been trying to push the darkness away."

"You've just got to remember to be brave." Amy advised. "Know that the darkness is there and don't give in. If you do that, you'll gain strength – The kind that is unlike any other." She smiled happily. "You'll be able to escape the deepest darkness."

"And I'll be able to..." Espio said strongly. "See in the brightest light."

"Follow the darkness." Amy said. "It will lead the way to your friends."

"Can I face them?" Espio asked worried.

"You don't want to?" Amy giggled.

"You know I do." Espio replied as Amy's presence faded. "And I will...with my strength – My dark strength! I will seek the light and the darkness! I will find my true path!"

The Realm of Light was suddenly tainted as a powerful flow of darkness and shadows formed in the heart of the void. And when that darkness passed, the Hero of Darkness returned to his physical form with an unexpected change. By accepting the darkness within his heart, Espio's skin had inherited a much darker shade and his eyes transformed to a demonic-green. His Dark Suit was torn asunder and replaced by black and white coat with red inner lining. Espio the Chameleon had truly become master of the darkness. And sensing this, Mephiles approached the dark soldier though his own use of darkness.

"That's right, accept that darkness." Mephiles chuckled malevolently. "And in turn, you will accept me."

"I'm only going to say this once, so listen carefully." Espio muttered darkly. The Seeker of Darkness was caught off guard as his former follower grasped his throat. "Get out of my heart!!"

The Seeker of Darkness was banished from the chameleon's mind, leaving only a faint trail of darkness behind. The darkness left reshaped itself into the Soul Eater, but the moment Espio grabbed it, the blade underwent a transformation of its own. The weapon looked similar to its old appearance, but with an angelic wing at the teeth of the blade, an angel and devil wing forming a hand-guard around the handle, and the Heartless symbol acting as the Keychain. Espio couldn't believe it. The weapon that should have chosen him in the past was now accepting him as its master – the Keyblade.

"After all this time, I can finally see clearly." Espio murmured softly, swiftly turning on his heels. "And now I see you!"

He swiped his Keyblade across the air, banishing the light.

* * *

The scene returns to the fragmented lands of Destiny Islands with Espio safe from the reaches of the light. The Keyblade Master of Darkness stood firm with his chosen weapon gripped in his hands a few feet away from Oracle's backside. The Looming Prophet gasped horrifically as he dropped to his knees, holding the bleeding scar forming on his chest. Deathwing, who had finally recovered from his slumber, gapped at his partner's sudden appearance. Espio merely smirked.

"What? You've never seen a dark Keyblade Master before?" Espio chuckled.

"That's...impossible." Oracle grunted, pushing to his feet. "How could...find me in the...light?"

"Even the light can't get of your disgusting scent." Espio proclaimed. "It was a simple matter of following the darkness straight to you."

"You filthy hypocrite." Oracle growled spitefully. "I intend to make you suffer. I will make you see that all your dreams are a mere illusion!"

Espio scoffed at the jackal, which irritated him further. With the last of his resolve vanished, the Looming Prophet reached his shoulder and ripped the Black Cloak from his body. He wore a pair of silky, white pants with a white sash reaching over his left shoulder, a pair of white/yellow shoes with red laces, two golden ankle bracelets, and a pair of golden bands on his wrists. The enraged jackal reached behind his back and summoned a pair of twin sickles in each hand. Deathwing quickly took to his partner's side as they prepared to face this experienced warrior.

* * *

**Looming Prophet: Oracle**

"You are become a grave nuisance." Oracle glared, raising his weapons. "You must be dealt with swiftly."

"Greater men than you have said that before." Espio replied, drawing his Keyblade forward. "Believe me; you'll end up just the same."

"I wouldn't count on it." Oracle stated certainly. "I am an opponent that cannot be beaten. I have seen it all: you past, present, and future. And I have foreseen your imminent defeat."

"Don't make me laugh!" Espio shouted.

The Hero of Darkness jumped ahead – his coat flapping in the wind – and swiped his Keyblade across the jackal's chest. Oracle raised his left sickle to block the initial attack and stabbed his right sickle for the chameleon's heart. Not having enough time to block the strike, Espio threw his hand in front and captured the blade. To either warrior's astonishment, a thick layer of darkness coated the chameleon's hand, preventing the blade from piercing him. Using Oracle's astonishment to his advantage, Espio flipped backwards and kicked the Looming Prophet in the chin. Oracle backtracked several feet, holding his bruised chin at the same moment Espio rebounded off the ground. However, the Hero of Darkness was made able to make it within five feet before he was deflected in midair by an unseen barrier. The dark chameleon tumbled on the ground, keeping a firm grip on the Keyblade.

"Very impressive." Oracle complimented. "You are the first to touch me since the Superior."

"It's not really that hard." Espio commented as he kicked back to his feet. "Judging from your attacks, you are weaker than your little dog. What kind of elite is weaker than the soldiers he commands?"

"You should never underestimate your opponent." Oracle said sagely. "You never know when they might surprise you."

Espio didn't bother to take his threat seriously and raced across the island fragment for the finishing blow. But while the dark chameleon wasn't paying attention, Oracle's eyes had once again undergone their unknown transformation.

**Espio jumped overhead and stabbed her Keyblade downwards, forming a large gash across the jackal's shoulder. And once landing, he swiped the twilight weapon across the jackals chest for thrusting his hand forward, expelling a sea of black flames.**

"_Now I've got you._" Oracle thought confidently.

The Hero of Darkness reached within a few feet of the jackal and kicked off the ground, just as Oracle had expected. Espio stabbed his blade downwards, only to miss by a wide margin as the Looming Prophet sidestepped. Recovering from the shock, Espio landed and swiped his chosen weapon across the jackal's chest, only to watch him jump back. The dark chameleon was quickly growing frustrated and thrusted his palm forward, expelling a sea of black flames. And just when it looked like the Looming Prophet was prepared to die, the black flames were blocked off by an invisible barrier. Espio growled lowly as Oracle stood nonchalantly as the black flames were brushed aside.

"Is that all?" Oracle said smugly. "I was hoping for more of a challenge."

"How did you do that?" Espio questioned. "How did you know where what I was going to do?"

"I really hate repeating myself." Oracle grinned. "I already told you I can see anything: past, present, and more importantly, future. The shadows of fate are clear to my eyes and course of history is open to me."

"You can see the future." Espio said slowly. "That's how you have been predicting my movements."

"Now that you realize this, I have one question left." Oracle said. "How can you defeat a man who can see your every move?"

The Hero of Darkness made no motion to answer this and stood firmly in his place. He needed to think things through against such an opponent. A creature that had the ability to know every possibility imaginable was a lethal one, especially during a life threatening battle. The dark chameleon stealthily dragged his foot a few inches closer, not wanting to alert the Looming Prophet. That it was already too late once Oracle activated his powerful eyes.

**Espio stood his ground for a few short moments before launching himself forward with a sudden burst of speed. But in doing so, the dark chameleon left himself wide open on all sides. Once realizing this, Oracle stabbed his sickle into the dark warrior's chest, only to watch it phase through. It didn't take long before the Looming Prophet realized that the Espio he attacked was an illusion and the real one appeared from behind. The Hero of Darkness swiped his Keyblade the jackal's neckline, severing it completely.**

"_He's becoming more ruthless._" Oracle smirked. "_He definitely shows promise in the right hands._"

"I've got you now!" Espio yelled.

As the Looming Prophet had predicted, the dark chameleon kicked off the ground in a burst of speed. Espio left himself purposely wide open for a strike, but Oracle did nothing to counter it. Instead, he watched as the crafty illusion passed through him and swiftly turned on his heels. The Looming Prophet discovered Espio's position and knocked the Keyblade away with his sickle. Find an opening in the chameleon's defenses, Oracle swiped his weapon across the chameleon's back, ripping a small section in his coat. Espio dropped to the ground and groaned silently from the pain.

"Such a pathetic performance." Oracle said, raising his sickle overhead. "But in the end, you are still..."

What he was, Espio never found out. When he realized that Oracle had taken the final blow, he turned on his back and glared at the Looming Prophet. In an amazing turn of events, Deathwing had somehow found a way through Oracle's perfect defense and headbutted the jackal in the chest. The Looming Prophet skidded backwards; breathing heavily, as Espio slowly crawled to his feet.

"_What happened?_" Espio thought confused. "_If He was able to see all of my moves, why didn't he know that Deathwing was about to attack? Unless..._" He spoke aloud to his partner. "Deathwing, I need you to attack again!"

The thestral foal nodded in understanding and spread his wings to take flight. Oracle growled lowly, loathing the winged monstrosity with every fiber of his being. He looked toward the darkened sky and found that Deathwing had used the environment to camouflage his body. But this did not worry Oracle as he activated his special eye.

**Deathwing emerged from his place in the dark skies and pelted towards the Looming Prophet. Oracle easily sidestepped the attack, but the thestral foal rebounded off the ground and headbutted the jackal in the side.**

"This little pest doesn't know when to quit." Oracle commented.

Just as he predicted, Deathwing appeared from the bleak clouds and made a swift dive for the ground. Oracle sidestepped the assault and prepared to summon a barrier to repel the thestral when the impossible happened. Espio appeared directly to the jackal's right side and jabbed his elbow into the Looming Prophet's neck. Oracle staggered awkwardly, temporarily dazed from the unexpected attack, and left himself wide open for Deathwing to head butt him from behind. The foreseeing jackal tumbled across the sand, watching the duo in disbelief.

"But how?!" Oracle gasped ominously. "No one has ever been able to counteract the powers of my Senken! Not even the Superior! How were you able to defy your future?!"

Your Senken may be useful, but it has one fatal flaw." Espio said pointedly. "At first, I thought those eyes gave you that power to see everyone's future. But when Deathwing attacked you, I realized that your Senken can only predict the future of one person at a time." The Looming Prophet stammered in horror. "Your powers definitely make you invincible in a one-on-one match, but against two people, your eyes are useless."

"This...this can't be." Oracle stammered fearfully. "How would this boy spot a weakness that not even I could notice? Who is he?"

"It look's like..." Espio smirked, raising his Keyblade. "You're finished."

From that point, Espio sand Deathwing charged simultaneously. Oracle knew he could use the power of the Senken to avoid at least on of them, but then he would be left unguarded against the other. With that in mind, the Looming Prophet threw out his hands and formed an invisible barrier, which stopped both heroes in their tracks. The thestral foal snapped and clawed at the barrier, but Oracle's power was limitless when he used the power of his barrier – it collected from the energies around him. But while his partner fruitlessly tried to break through, Espio passed his hand over the barrier, feeling its form.

"So you have discovered the power of my Senken." Oracle said heavily. "But your efforts will be in vein if you can't even reach me. All I have to do is take out that winged rat and you're all mine."

"I wouldn't go that far." Espio said coolly. "In fact, this barrier is completely useless."

"What?!" Oracle roared furiously. "That's a lie! My barrier is indestructible!"

"Actually, you gave me the key to break it earlier." Espio said pointedly, leaving the jackal confused. "It's true that your barrier would be able to throw of physical and magical attacks alone. But it's nothing compared to what happens when you combine both of them."

It was at that point the Looming Prophet had realized his fatal error. He had never expected the dark Keyblade Master to defeat the Senken and unknowingly revealed the secrets to shattering the barrier. Espio raised his Keyblade to eyelevel, waving his other hand directly over the twilight sword. A thick layer of black flames coated the Keyblade and its master stabbed the weapon through the barrier. With his last defense penetrated, Oracle could only watch in terror as the Hero of Darkness approached – his weapon lit with fire. And in one swipe, the foreseeing jackal was forced into the air and hovered momentarily before dropping back to the ground.

**Oracle: Defeated**

* * *

"Ugh!" Oracle moaned aloud. "After all you protest, you're still like everyone else on the side of darkness. When it comes down to it, you are the same as the Heartless leader."

"I am nothing like him." Espio said defiantly. "I know who I am."

"When did that happen?" Oracle taunted; he pushed himself to his feet. "You were always terrified of the darkness before."

"Not anymore!" Espio shouted.

The Hero of Darkness raced across the island fragment, taking note of the fear within the jackal's eyes. And in a flash, Espio appeared on the other side of the Looming Prophet. Oracle and Espio remained unmoving for one moment until the jackal cried out in pain before disappearing into the darkness. The chosen Keyblade Master stared at the spot where the jackal disappeared with intense interest, allowing his Dark Form to evaporate. With a serious expression, Espio walked closer to his partner, who was yapping happily.

"Don't get too comfortable." Espio said sternly. "He managed to get away at the last minute. That attack I used didn't go deep enough to destroy him." He clenched his fist, which gained a dark aura. "But now that I have no reason to fear the darkness, I will use it as my greatest weapon to protect my friends."

The thestral foal nodded proudly and nuzzled his partner's leg, who patted his head in appreciation. And at that very moment, the blank door of Castle Oblivion returned to them in a flash of light. Without the light or the darkness to stop them, Espio and Deathwing continued on with their journey through castle oblivion.

* * *

The scene alternates to the dark gathering chamber in the lower levels of Castle Oblivion. Without Erazor or Mewtwo to occupy the space, the room seemed much bleaker then it usually did. A portal of darkness emerged from the floor, depositing the defeated Oracle before fading. The Looming Prophet still suffered the effects of Espio's assault and used the nearest wall to support himself.

"What...is he?" Oracle panted, pounding his fist into the wall. "No one has ever won the darkness the way he does. It's impossible."

All of a sudden, he felt another set of beings occupying the room and turned his attention to the center of the room. A portal of darkness emerged once more, leaving behind Terro and Tomo, who had just returned from Duskmon's defeat. Due to the lack of light in the room, Oracle easily mistook Tomo for her brother and pushed himself against the wall, hoping to escape.

"What's the matter?" Terro smirked. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Oh, it's only you." Oracle sighed in relief. "Then that must mean Duskmon has been defeated and Tomo has been freed from Kumori's control. This could work to our advantage. We can use Tomo to defeat her brother."

"There's just one problem with that." Terro said coldly. The Looming Prophet looked confused while his former partner turning to the killer kunochi. "Do you remember who this is? Oracle is the man who manipulated you to fight Sonic – the same guy who convinced you to become a pawn in Duskmon's game."

"Oracle..." Tomo murmured.

"If you want to fight your brother again, you'll need more power." Terro proclaimed. "The power of darkness you possess is nothing compared to him at this moment. But there is a way to gain the power necessary and it's in this very room."

"Terro!" Oracle exclaimed. "What are you saying to her?!"

"Haven't you figured it out by now?" Terro smirked victoriously. "Why don't you use that special eye of yours to find out?"

The Looming Prophet had no idea why Terro wanted him to use the Senken, but willingly agreed. Oracles eyes traveled farther into the future – at least one year from the present time. And what he saw was nothing he had expected. Terro was fighting, but he had willing discarded his Black Cloak with a proud grin on his face. He stood back-to-back with a blue hedgehog wielding a Keyblade and faced a circle of silver-skinned beasts.

"You!" Oracle yelled shockingly. "I heard rumors that there was a traitor in the Order! I thought they were talking about Muskdon, but it was really you all along!"

"You know..." Terro said, acting as if he wasn't listening. "He's as good of a place to start as any."

"You can't do this!" Oracle roared.

But by that time, the remainder Oracle's existence had expired. Tomo swiftly rushed across the room and trapped the Looming Prophet by his throat, raising him off the ground. Oracle was defiantly and tried flailing in hopes of breaking free. The fear was evident in his eyes as the energy that had collected within his body was slowly absorbed by the impassive chameleon. Oracle continued struggling until he was no longer able to do so.

"So sorry, old friend." Terro said tauntingly. "You just found out way to much...Realoc."

* * *

**Light and Darkness meet together on the same path. Will Espio's newfound strength allow him to overcome the trails of Castle Oblivion? Will Tomo be able to defeat her brother? And what has become of Mephiles? Find out on the next Reverse/Rebirth!**

**Please, read and review.**


	17. Revelations, Part 1

**REVERSE/REBIRTH: ESPIO'S TALE**

Tomo the Chameleon © Kiba Sniper

Chapter Sixteen: Revelations, Part 1

Last time on Reverse/Rebirth:

Through the guiding words of his friend, Espio learned to accept the darkness lurking in his heart. The change of heart granted him the power of the Keyblade he had once sought to control. A difficult battle raged between him and the Looming Prophet – the struggle seemingly falling to Oracle's favor. But with Deathwing's unintentional help, the dark chameleon found a vital weak point in the jackal's defenses and turned the tide of battle. However, Oracle managed to escape before Espio could deliver the final blow. But the Looming Prophet's hasty retreat proved to be his end as he met with Tomo and Terro.

---

The scene opens to the second basement floor of Castle Oblivion, where the dark chameleon and his partner were making the final stretch of his journey. After learning to master the darkness, Espio seemed to gain a deeper understanding of the world around him. The light seemed so must brighter and the darkness was just as deep. But he was not going to run away from it – he no longer feared the light or the darkness.

"Espio...." An ethereal voice called

"Who's there?" Espio questioned surprisingly.

"You thought you could just shun me aside?" The voice continued with a pleasing tone. "You may hold the Keyblade, but you have not escaped me just yet. I know you can feel it – the grip that I have on your heart. You have let in the darkness, Espio. That means very soon your heart shall become an all-consuming darkness."

"I'm not like that anymore!" Espio shouted defiantly over Deathwing's yapping. "I am not some puppet you can control anymore, Mephiles!"

"Yes, you are." Mephiles chuckled lowly.

The Hero of darkness prepared to summon his Keyblade the Moment Mephiles appeared, only to discover he couldn't move at all. Though his will was strong, Mephiles had mastered the darkness long before Espio even knew the darkness existed. A faint aura of shadows escaped his body and seemed to fuel an unseen source hidden within the corridor. Deathwing looked torn – he wanted to protect his partner, but he didn't want to hurt the chameleon either. And as the Hero of Darkness continued to struggle, he found himself lifted off the ground by a foot like a puppet on its strings.

"The Deeper the darkness runs inside you, the stronger I become." Mephiles said malevolently. "Controlling you is effortless."

"I won't...be your..." Espio grunted defiantly.

But all his strength seemed to have disappeared as Mephiles maintained full control over his body. And just when it seemed that Espio would revert to his old ways, a blur of golden light flashed across the room. Without warning, Espio dropped to the floor as Mephiles' curse was lifted over him.

"Must you interfere again?!" Mephiles roared furiously.

"Phew, that was a close one, eh?" A voice familiar to Espio sounded. "It looks like I made it just in time. That oughta keep ol' red-eyes busy for a while."

It took a while for Espio to recognize the voice, but when he did, the dark chameleon swiftly pushed himself to his feet. As hard as it was to believe, the king of Babylon Garden had returned from an extended disappearance. Unlike their previous encounters, King Jet's physical body seemed more solid and pronounced. For one short moment, Espio believed he saw the Keyblade of Darkness, Darkside, before the weapon faded. The Keyblade King stepped closer to his old friend with a playful smirk on his express.

"Sorry I couldn't get here sooner, Espio." Jet said sheepishly. "I kind ran into a little roadblock with two guys named Duskmon and Terro. But from what I can understand, Sonic took my advice after all."

"Your majesty..." Espio said disbelieving. "Is that really you?"

"Who else would be the handsome?" Jet said smugly. The dark chameleon didn't buy this and grasped the king by his head feathers, expecting to pull of a convincing mask. "Hey, watch it! I've only got five of those!"

"I...can't believe it." Espio laughed joyously as he released the king. "You're not just a fake or and illusion this time. You don't know happy I am to see you again, your majesty."

"I made a promise, didn't I?" Jet said kindly. "I swore that I would find a way back to you again and I found one. Believe me, it wasn't easy with all the Order members flocking the place. I actually got lost and ended up meeting Sonic and the others before coming down here." Without warning, Espio dropped backwards to the ground. "Hey, you all right?"

"I'm just fine." Espio sighed. "I guess I'm just relieved. For a long time, it's just been me and Deathwing fighting our way through the castle. I guess...seeing my old friends is...is a little..." He wiped a single tear that had escaped hastily, not wanting to show weakness to the king. "Overwhelming. But...uh, how did you make it here? I thought you were too far away to reach me."

"It was." Jet nodded. "But fortunately, I found a card to help me." He reached into his head feather and retrieved the card, which seemed vaguely familiar to the chameleon. "I needed a way out of the Realm of Darkness, and then suddenly, this card appeared right in front of me. When I picked it up, I could see your heart beyond the darkness. That's what let me find you." He held out the card for Espio to take. "I guess the card thought it place was with you."

"Card's can think?" Espio laughed silently, accepting the card. "But after everything that's happened, I suppose that would make sense." He stared at the card with intense interest. "Why do I feel like I know this place?"

"Only one say to find out." Jet stated.

The dark chameleon nodded in response. He pushed himself back to his feet and walk to the blank door across the corridor with Deathwing and King Jet following in step. The Hero of darkness felt safe around King Jet. As long as the avian ruler was with him, Mephiles would dare trying to control him. The trio stepped up to the platform and Espio raised his newest card to the door. The blank gateway creaked open slowly and evaporated the heroes with its ever-present light.

* * *

**---Soleanna---**

The Espio's sense of sight returned to him, he felt a hint of nostalgia for the surrounding area. The town they had entered in seemed to be a costal city by the visible beach seen from a distance that supplied the canals between the streets. There were a number of outdoor markets and restaurants that used the atmosphere to their advantage, but no one was to purchase any items. Espio really didn't expect anything less. But despite the sense of familiarity, Espio didn't have a single clue to where he had arrived.

"Where are we?" Espio murmured. "Why does it feel like I know this place? Do you know anything, your majesty?" There was a short period of silence when the king didn't respond. "Your majesty?"

When the Keyblade King effused to answer, Espio turned his attention back to his friends. Deathwing was scuttling around the ground, seemingly as confused as his partner, but King Jet was nowhere to be seen. But before he could question the king's disappearance, he sense a surge of darkness from behind and turned on his heels. A portal of darkness erupted from the ground, expelling Mephiles, the Seeker of Darkness.

"You may have swindled your way out of my grasp before, but not now." Mephiles said coldly. "You must battle me without the assistance of your king."

Mephiles raised his claw in preparation to strike as Espio summoned his Keyblade to his hand. Deathwing hissed at the dark chameleon's side and waited patiently for someone to take the first move. But after a long period of silence and stared, Espio did something that threw the Seeker of Darkness of his guard. He released his Keyblade.

"What's this?" Mephiles questioned. "Are you giving up? Finally ready to surrender to your fate?"

"You're not the real Mephiles." Espio stated confidently; Mephiles staggered backwards in shock. "Your scent is different from his. The Mephiles threatening my heart smells darker – the odor is more foul. But your scent just isn't like that. Its much more faint and pure, very close to a match with the Princesses of Hearts. There are only two kinds of people who could have those kinds of distinct scents."

"Really now?" Mephiles glared.

"I finally understand it." Espio stated, petting Deathwing absentmindedly. "You were the one who guided me through Hollow Bastion and awakened me from the eternal sleep. You came to me pretending to be Mephiles. You gave me the card to make me face the darkness."

"Hmm...." Mephiles hummed. "You're much more intelligent than I gave you credit for."

A ray of pure light devour the Seeker of Darkness and gave way to a new creature. She was an enigmatic character that completely concealed her appearance with the exception of her tan maw. She wore a Black Cloak with the zipper reached to her feet, a silver chain around her neckline, and matching black boots and gloves. She had a large quantity of black bandages covering her face with one red cloth concealing her eyes – Espio wondered how she could see.

"ZoN, or so I am known." ZoN said politely. "Espio, I have been watching you for quite some time now."

"Really?" Espio said indifferently. "Who are you? And what do you want from me?"

"For you to choose." ZoN said cryptically.

"Choose?" Espio repeated confused.

"You are a special entity." ZoN said praising. You exist between light and darkness – you stand in the twilight. I will take you to Kumori and then you will choose."

"Kumori?" Espio questioned. "Who's that?"

"You will know soon enough." ZoN proclaimed. "But first, I need to see how great your control over the darkness really is. If you pass my little test, I will take you not only to Kumori, but to see Sonic as well."

"Sonic?!" Espio screamed; Deathwing jumped. "You know where he is?! Take me to him!"

"First, we need to see if you are worthy enough to wield that Keyblade." ZoN stated seriously.

Espio was not in the mood to be playing games as he rigidly resummoned the Keyblade and made a mad dash for the enigmatic manipulator. ZoN displayed a playful smirked and crouched low to the ground as the young warrior approached. Espio jumped overhead and swiped his Keyblade faster than any normal man could follow. But ZoN was far from ordinary as she suddenly vanished in short flash of pale light only second before the keyblade could strike. Espio was familiar to this tactic and tried focusing his senses on her energy. Whenever someone used a teleportation technique such as Chaos Control, they always left a faint trail of energy that led to their finishing point. But as the dark chameleon concentrated on his surroundings, he came to an unexpected conclusion.

"This is...impossible." Espio said fearfully. "I don't sense anything – her trail is completely clean. It's almost as if she disappeared from the realm of existence. But...how is that even possible?"

"Years of training."

Espio turned his attention over his left shoulder and spotted ZoN standing behind him like nothing happened. And before the Hero of Darkness could react, the enigmatic warrior chopped her hand against Espio's neck. The impact was much greater than expected and sent the dark chameleon flying into a nearby pottery shop – clay fragments exploded everywhere. The wooden stand collapsed under Espio's weight and his Keyblade stabbed into the wall. He took a great deal of effort just for the dark chameleon to raise his head, which is how he spotted ZoN approaching slowly.

"That was no ordinary hit." Espio grunted loudly. "You concentrated a large quantity of magic around one point of your body and released all of it upon contact. That similar to the technique I used against Oracle, but on a greater scale."

"That's right, study your opponent." ZoN encouraged. "You are facing against an enemy who has years of greater experience and possesses abilities you've never heard of. What will you do? How will you defend? How will you defeat a superior opponent alone?"

"That's just the thing." Espio smirked. "I'm not alone."

ZoN seemed bewildered by his choice of words before she recognized the disappearance one member of the group. Espio saw this as an advantage since he knew ZoN would completely forget about his partner at the beginning of the battle. And speaking of whom, Deathwing was perched cautiously above the rooftops of the city, watching patiently for an opportunity. The moment the enigmatic warrior dropped her guard, the thestral foal jumped and dropped over the female's head. Espio's eyes followed the black arrow diving towards his enemy, but that ended up becoming his personal mistake. ZoN quickly followed the trail in he opponent's eyes and raised her hand to the sky, forming a barrier of reflective lights. Deathwing was pushed against the light and stumbled across the street.

"Deathwing!" Espio called worried.

"Your dependence on your comrades is your greatest weakness." ZoN said disapprovingly. "If you place too much faith in others, you'll only be met with disappointment and defeat."

"I'm not ashamed to rely on my friends." Espio glared as he stood up. "They are the true source of my power."

The enigmatic warrior stared at the dark chameleon – her vision suddenly betrayed her. The Hero of Darkness faded from her mind and was replaced by a different character. He was a tall, black-furred hedgehog with six quills curved upwards that possessed red streaks on each of them. He wore a silver/gold guard on her left shoulder, a black X-shape cloth with an unknown symbol on his chest, black/grey shoes, white gloves, and a checkered band on his left wrist. ZoN staggered backwards, shaken by his appearance.

"Why?" ZoN muttered sadly. "Why do I still see your face?"

"Gotcha!" Espio shouted.

The moment ZoN was distracted; Espio kicked off the ground and moved with unbelievable speed. This time, the enigmatic warrior could not follow his movements and pressed her palms into the street, forging a dome of reflective light. She must have hoped this would prevent Espio from reaching her, but she was sadly disappointed. The barrier she summoned bared a strong resemblance to the one Oracle had used, but was much weaker in comparison. With that in mind, the dark chameleon reappeared behind ZoN with his Keyblade coated with black flames. The mysterious female barely caught his attack and jumped away before her barrier was shattered to pieces.

"That was a foolish mistake on my part." ZoN commented as she landed. "I can assure you that it will not happen again."

"Why are you doing this?" Espio questioned, dropping his stance as Deathwing joined his side. "What could you possibly get from fighting?"

"To test your limits." ZoN explained. "There is much more going on in the world than just Mephiles or the Heartless. There are enemies far greater and much deadlier than those miniscule shadows. And it is unfortunate to say that I played a hand in their creation."

"What does that have to do with me or Sonic?" Espio questioned seriously.

"I'm afraid my power alone is not enough to defeat them." ZoN explained. "In the time before, I had many friends and many enemies. During that period, I was young and naïve, foolish to what was occurring in the outside world. My eyes were finally opened when I was betrayed by a person I had considered my friend."

"Is this going somewhere?" Espio asked impatiently.

"Many lives were lost and I wished to prevent that from happening again." ZoN continued. "To combat any future threat, I created an underground organization of protectors called the Seekers. Unfortunately, there is only a handful of us at the moment."

"And you want me and Sonic to join you." Espio said; Deathwing hissed.

"Sonic is too innocent to become a part of the Seekers." ZoN replied. "But you are a special case. You have seen and conquered horrors that would make man twice your age cower in fear. Your ability to control the light and the darkness is unique and your power alone. I wish to teach you how to control that power and use it against Order XIII."

"Order XIII..." Espio repeated. "You mean people like Mewtwo, Erazor, and Oracle."

"Those three were considered the lowest class amongst the Order." ZoN proclaimed. "Order XIII is a group of thirteen incomplete individuals that commands many armies of indistinct creatures. Five of them have already been destroyed and one of them is acting as a spy for the Seekers. That leaves only seven members."

"And what are they after?" Espio asked, though he already knew the answer.

"Kingdom Hearts." ZoN responded. "We do not yet know how they intend to capture Kingdom Hearts without the Door to Light or the Door to Darkness. But our operative inside the Order believes the Keyblade Masters are at the center of the plot."

"How could me or Sonic help the Order?" Espio asked.

"Of that, we do not know." ZoN said, turning her back to him. "I believe its time we end this exercise. You have already proven yourself capable of defending yourself and we are falling behind schedule. Terro must have returned from his trip in the upper levels by now."

And without another word, the enigmatic warrior walked steadily down the street, leaving Espio and Deathwing to follow. The dark chameleon released his Keyblade, but he was not to certain of what to do. The Seekers and Order XIII seemed to be at war with each other and he and Sonic was trapped in the middle. Did Sonic, acting as the original Keyblade Master, have to suffer with the weight of the worlds on his shoulders? Espio looked down at Deathwing, who stared back blankly.

"What have we gotten ourselves into, boy?" Espio moaned.

* * *

**The trials and dangers are much greater than expected. Will Sonic and Espio be dragged into this secret war? Why has ZoN suddenly appeared to them? And what mysteries lie hidden with her identity? Find out on the next Reverse/Rebirth!**

**Please, read and review.**


	18. Revelations, Part 2

**REVERSE/REBIRTH: ESPIO'S TALE**

Tomo the Chameleon © Kiba Sniper

Chapter Seventeen: Revelations, Part 2

Last time on Reverse/Rebirth:

Mephiles once again made an attempt to conquer Espio's body after he accepted the darkness. Fortunately, King Jet appeared to save him – this time, he was the real thing. The king granted the dark warrior a special card that allowed him access to a memory that seemed vaguely familiar to him. It was here that he encountered ZoN, the enigmatic being that has been secretly guiding him. The two battled in order to test the Hero of Darkness and Espio proved to be greatly inferior to the unknown warrior's power. After proving his skills, Espio and Deathwing followed ZoN to the one called Kumori.

* * *

The scene opens to the dense forest outside the city of water. Espio and Deathwing were brushing past the thick bundles of bushes and wide tree trunk, attempting to keep in pace with ZoN. The unknown female had taken a surprisingly early lead and escaped their sights within moments, leaving the two lost in the forest. Deathwing pushed a branch back with his wing and released once he passed by, comically causing it to swing back into Espio's lower regions.

"Ok, that's just cruel." Espio murmured painfully; Deathwing squeaked apologetically. "Ah, it's not your fault, buddy. If anything, it's that ZoN person for leaving us out in the middle of nowhere. Where are we anyway?"

The Hero of Darkness brushed past the bushes to his right and sighed in relief for the first time in a while. Espio and his thestral companion stepped into a small clearing and discovered an ancient set of ruins hidden in the trees. The remains resembled one of an ancient palace that had been lost in void of time. Many of the walls had collapsed haphazardly, shattered glass was abundant, moss clings to the stone, and twisted vines entangled themselves in random places. The only thing that was preventing him from entering was the wrought-iron gate and the high wall surrounding the ruins.

"Whoa, this place is huge." Espio said amazingly. "Maybe Kumori is hidden in here somewhere. I think there is some way...." He touched the wall with his hands for a single moment and removed one of the bricks. Inside the hollow shell, he discovered a small key that was shaped perfectly to match the gate lock. "Well, that was weird. How did I know where that was?"

"So, you really do remember a little."

All of a sudden, the key was knocked out of his hand and stabbed into the wall by a small kunai. The dark chameleon swiftly turned on his heels, summoning his Keyblade, and was shocked to discover his sister, Tomo, had returned. Of course, there were some changes in her appearance since they had last met. She had inherited her own version of the Dark Suit, which consisted of dark fabric with red material acting as gloves and blue thread covering her chest. She wore deathly-black boots and a tattered white cape around her waist. It was only natural to guess that she had surrendered herself further into the darkness.

"Nice fashion statement." Espio commented jokingly.

"Nice Keyblade." Tomo responded. "That is only proof of how much you have changed during our previous encounter. You're no longer afraid of the darkness in your heart. That's some good character building."

"You were right all along." Espio stated. "The darkness isn't evil – only those who choose to make it so."

"So you're finally taking big sister's words to heart." Tomo smirked devilishly, taking in the scenery. "You know, I never thought the next time we'd meet would be back in our original world."

"So, this is Soleanna." Espio said lightly. "And there reason I remember fragments of this town is because it's hidden somewhere in my memory. I suppose we used to come to these old ruins a lot."

"This is actually the first time I bothered coming here." Tomo stated. "But you and you little friends would come to play here nearly every single day. I remember this one time when Knuckles feel off the roof and landed on his head. It was only fortunate that there was nothing in there."

"Well, I need to get past and find someone called Kumori." Espio said, motioning towards the key. A shuriken stabbed against the wall, ceasing his advances. "I suppose I should have seen this coming."

"I'm not letting you pass without testing your abilities first." Tomo stated, holding out her hand. "And with this newfound power, I will not be defeated so easily. I refuse to be defeated by my little brother!"

The killer kunochi closed her fist over the air, releasing a thick flow of darkness that lengthened past her hand. Espio recognized the essence of darkness and was disturbed by what she was summoning. The flow of shadows reshaped themselves to a keyblade with a pitch-black body, a red curved hand guard around the handle, and the teeth were shaped like the broken outline of a heart. The last time Espio had seen this Keyblade; he was possessed by Mephiles and used it to release Black Doom's most powerful form.

"The Darkblade...." Espio hissed.

"Oh, you already know my keyblade." Tomo smirked confidently. "Then that saves me time explaining everything about it power. As I'm sure you're aware of, my Keyblade is artificial; not a genuine original like yours." She raised the Darkblade close to her chest. "But let's see who it accepts as its master after I am through with you!"

Espio held his own Keyblade to eyelevel and stared across to his sister with uneasy concentration. He most likely sensed Deathwing's anticipation to join the battle, but Espio motioned his hand to stop the thestral foal. This was a battle between siblings that needed to be settled...alone.

**Kunochi Chameleon: Tomo**

The chameleon siblings merely stood on opposite ends of the clearing, sidestepping in simulation motion. Deathwing scowled and watched agitatedly as the two warriors did nothing but form a wide circle in the grass. All the while, he unconsciously slapped a small rock against the wall with his tail, sending a reverberating echo. At once, Espio and Tomo lashed forward with their Keyblades, moving at speeds Sonic could not achieve without a Keychain. The kunochi chameleon stabbed the Darkblade for her brother's forehead, but Espio sidestepped and slashed his Keyblade across her chest. Unfortunately, Tomo purposely dropped backwards to the ground, pressing her hands against the grass with her legs folded to her chest. And when Espio's attack had completely passed over, the kunochi pushed back up and clicked her heels against his chin. The Hero of Darkness staggered backwards to the wall with one hand holding his developing bruise.

"That all?" Tomo taunted as she landed. "You'll have to work harder to beat me."

"Oh, were we fighting?" Espio said mockingly; his bruise was healed by the darkness. "I thought we were just playing around."

"Make all the smart-aleck comments you want." Tomo said tiredly. "But no amount of training can give you the skills necessary to beat your big sister."

"Oh, I don't know." Espio said lightly; he opened his palm behind his back. "I think I'm getting my second wind."

The Kunochi Chameleon skipped off the ground and lunged forward with her Darkblade stabbed ahead. Espio used this opportunity to his advantage and thrusted his palm, unleashing a sudden gust of shadowed wind. The sudden counter forced Tomo to stop in midair and raised her arms in defense, which equally blocked her vision. The Hero of Darkness swiftly charged ahead and slashed across his sister's waist as he passed by. Surprisingly enough, Tomo landed safely on the ground with a wide cut in her suit, but left no mark behind on her violet scales. Though she was left unmarked, Tomo found it disturbing that her little brother was able to touch her, even with the new powers she obtained from Oracle.

"Ok, so you managed to get in one lucky shot!" Tomo exclaimed heated. "You can rest assured that it won't happen again!"

"I don't have time for this." Espio growled frustrated. "I need to find Kumori so I can get my answers."

"You're not going anywhere until I've defeated you!" Tomo hissed.

"_This isn't good._" Espio thought. "_She's growing more frustrated with each passing minute. It won't be long now before she cracks under the pressure. And when that happens, the darkness will completely take her over._"

The Kunochi Chameleon clapped her hands together and formed what Espio recognized as the seal of water. The dark warrior prepared himself to jump, but caught his sister performing a secondary seal at the last minute. Because he was unable to see what the seal was, Espio was left unprepared as an orb of energy formed around her hands. Tomo then released the energy into twenty individual beams that scattered across the sky until they loomed directly above their target. Espio quickly realized he wouldn't be able to avoid them in time and did the only thing he could think of at the moment: he panicked. The Hero of Darkness raised his Keyblade to the sky as the beams of energy bombarded from above, covering the area in a thick cloud of dirt. Deathwing flapped above the cloud, screeching angrily to Tomo, who jumped above the high wall. A wide grin graced the kunochi's face as she shouted in victory.

"Yes!!" Tomo cackled wickedly. "I knew I couldn't lose to an inexperienced brat like him! My darkness was superior, eternal!"

"Wow, you're loud when you want to be."

The Kunochi Chameleon nearly fell off the wall as her younger brother exploded from the dust cloud. The female warrior was going out of her mind trying to figure out how he survived such a brutal onslaught. It wasn't until Espio's back was against the sun that she noticed a curved reflection around him – he performed reflective magic. Espio used his sister's dazed expression to his advantage and twirled around to deliver a crushing kick to Tomo's face. The Kunochi Chameleon was tossed to the side and smacked headfirst into a thick tree trunk. She slowly stood up with her mouth bleeding heavily and spat out of that looked vaguely like a tooth.

"Where's you learn that technique?" Tomo questioned, wiping the blood with her sleeve.

"I battled a woman named ZoN before arriving here." Espio explained. "I only saw it for a moment, but I was able to analyze it through observation. I theorized that she was able to collect her energy to one point and expand it around her, creating a near-perfect barrier that repels offensive attacks."

"That ZoN was always such a meddler." Tomo growled angrily, leaving Espio curious. "It doesn't make any difference! You ay have been able to guard yourself from a few minor attacks, but this is where it ends!"

Espio calmly raised his Keyblade to eyelevel as his sister chanted darkly with her hands forming a seal on the Darkblade's handle. All of a sudden, a light of pure black enveloped the artificial Keyblade and increased in size and length. By now, the weapon of darkness resembled an enlarged black knife with a circle around the hand. Espio was one to prepare for most case, but Tomo's next technique was not one of them. The Kunochi chameleon hovered off the ground by her weapon only momentarily before rushing ahead at high speed. Espio saw the coming and effortlessly sidestepped the attack and swing around for a counterstrike. But just moments before he could complete his attack, Tomo opened a portal of darkness and vanished from sight. It didn't take long for him to recognize the technique.

"Dark Aura?" Espio said disappointed. "Can't you come up with anything original? That's my move."

"If it isn't broken, don't fix it!" Tomo echoed.

From that one instant, Espio discovered her next location and stabbed his Keyblade backwards as a portal of darkness appeared from behind. However, the dark corridor tuned out to be a distraction as the shadows evaporated the moment his weapon pierced its depths. With her brother distracted, Tomo appeared from the darkness and slashed Espio while passing before returning to the endless abyss. The killing swordsman repeated this motion six times, each leaving a deep wound in her brother, and appeared for the final time overhead. Tomo stabbed into the ground, forming a pillar of electrical energy – Deathwing took cover in the trees. Once the attack subsided, Tomo was found standing a few feet away from her brother, who was lying motionlessly on the ground. The Kunochi Chameleon was leaning against the Darkblade, panting as if she was dying.

"I'll...give you...some credit." Tomo wheezed. "No one...has ever...force me to...go that far. But...this only proves...there is a....gap between...our power."

"You're right." Tomo froze as her brother responded. "There is a large gap between us, but it's not in the way you think."

The Hero of Darkness pressed his hands against the grass and pushed himself to his feet with little effort. And upon closer examination, Tomo was shocked to discover that there was not a single mark on her brother's body. This was easily explained by his sudden change in appearance. His scales had turned a deep shade of violet, his eyes were demonic-green, and he wore the same coat that Tomo knew belonged to Mephiles.

"No...That's not right." Tomo groaned. "I'm supposed to be the superior one, not you. How the hell can you still be standing after I nearly decapitated you?"

"Unlike you, sister, I have accepted the light and the darkness." Espio smirked victoriously. "And no matter how hard you try, you're darkness alone will not be enough to defeat me. This battle was over before it even began."

Refusing to believe him, Tomo cried out in frustration and firmed her grip on the Darkblade. The unnerved chameleon ripped her weapon out of the ground and charged ahead, but the battle was already decided. Tomo stabbed her Darkblade forward, but Espio twisted around Keyblade and, once behind his sister, slammed his fist into the back of her neck. The shock upon impact completely paralyzed all of the kunochi's nerves, causing her to drop forward after dismissing the Darkblade.

**Tomo: Defeated**

"I...don't understand." Tomo moaned fearfully. "I trained this body of mine to its full potential and conquered the darkness to gain power beyond imagination. I even joined the Seekers and absorbed that mutt to grow stronger. So why have I have to defeat my own little brother?"

"The answer is so obvious; it's pitiful that you can't see it." Espio commented; he still assumed his Dark Form as Deathwing landed. "You thought only darkness was power that you never believed in merging it with the light."

"What will you do now?" Tomo questioned. "Are you going to kill me?"

"No." Espio replied coolly. "Our mother and father died in a storm when I was young. That makes you the last living relative I have left." He kneeled to his sister with a look of sympathy. "But don't think of this as a defeat. This is actually a blessing in disguise."

"How so?" Tomo asked curiously.

"This will give you a reason to grow stronger." Espio smiled cheerfully. "Your determination to defeat you little brother will motivate you to learn new technique to use against me. And when that time comes, I want us to fight as equals."

"Heh! You always were a total sap." Tomo chuckled.

Espio merely shook his head at the comment. He guessed that she would be able to regain her sense of movement in a few short minutes and decided it was best to leave before she recovered. Espio, with Deathwing at his side, ripped the key from the wall and slipped it through the padlocked gate.

* * *

The scene alternates to an unknown room hidden several floors beneath the ancient ruins. The chamber was completely void of any color with the exception of the electrical floor, which seemed to center around an egg-shaped pod. Espio and Deathwing cautiously entered the room, wondering how such a place could exist under a decimated palace. As they moved closer to the pod, Espio could swear he felt something tugging at his heart. And then he heard the sound of clapping.

"Nice moves." Terro commented as he entered the room. Espio and Deathwing prepared themselves for battle when they noticed his coat, but the Deceptive Rogue held his hand in surrender. "Hey, don't let the disguise fool you. I'm really one of the Seekers."

"Oh yeah, prove it." Espio demanded.

"He's telling the truth."

The Hero of Darkness turned his head to the pod, never allowing his Keyblade to leave Terro's direction. A sense of familiarity washed over him as a young girl moved away from the pod to make herself visible. She was a black hedgehog with red highlights flowing down her quills. She wore a sleeveless white Chinese shirt, gloves with silver ring bracelets, white and red shoes, white trousers with black stripes, and a grey chain around her neck. She was carrying a deck of cards and shuffling them nervously.

"Are you Kumori?" Espio asked wearingly.

"That's her, all right." Terro answered proudly. "And my name is Terro. Got it memorized." The room was sudden filled by a familiar ring tone. "Oh, come on!!"

"I suppose ZoN told you to meet us her." Kumori continued as her best friend threw his phone against the wall. "She must have thought you were ready for the trials ahead if she led you here. I am so glad you managed to hold your own against Oracle."

"I see...that was you..." Espio said slowly, dismissing his Keyblade. "You were the one who acted as Amy and told me to accept the light and the darkness in my heart. I'm very grateful to you."

"It was nothing." Kumori said shyly.

"Well, seeing as how you made it this far, you must be looking for Sonic." Terro continued, gently placing his hand on the chameleon's shoulder. "Well, if you want to find him, just take a look in there."

The Deceptive Rogue pointed to the egg-shaped pod as Kumori moved away to grant him a better view. Espio couldn't see very well due to the thickness of the shell, but in time, his gaze managed to pierce though it. He was unable to hold a gasp when he saw what was inside. Sonic the Hedgehog was floating aimlessly within the pod, apparently trapped in a deep sleep. The Hero of Darkness shoved Terro's hand off his shoulder and quickly sprinted close to the pod – Deathwing followed his example.

"Sonic!" Espio shouted. "Sonic, can you hear me?! What have you two done to him?!"

"Nothing." Kumori replied. "He's just asleep to regain the lost memories."

"How did this happen?" Espio questioned.

"Well, that's an interesting story." Terro said smugly. "You might want to sit down for this."

Espio and Deathwing seemed reluctant to obey someone who wore the same cloak as Mewtwo, Erazor, and Oracle. But after seeing Terro and Kumori settle themselves on the floor, they decided it was best to trust them. And so Terro spend nearly a half-hour explaining the adventures Sonic had gone through with some occasional help from Kumori. They discovered that the memory witch was forced by Duskmon to lure the Keyblade Master into the castle. From there, Duskmon and Roodaka conspired to use Sonic against the remaining members of Order XIII. But with some interference from Terro and Kumori, Sonic was able to destroy Roodaka and Mewtwo and left Duskmon with a fate worse than death. They finally reached the point where Sonic entered the pod.

"So Sonic chose to forget about this castle...to get his memories back?" Espio asked.

"You have a choice to make, too." Kumori stated, catching the chameleon off guard.

"Why me?" Espio asked curiously. "No one's messed with my memories."

"It's not your memories." Kumori shook. "It's your darkness. In your heart, there exist two kinds of darkness. One of them is your own darkness and the other belongs to Mephiles. The King may have kept him at bay for now..."

"But he'll be back eventually." Terro continued seriously. "And when he does, he'll try to take your body and reconstruct himself until he reaches his former power. That's where you have to choose."

"What's the choice?" Espio questioned; Deathwing squeaked.

"I have powers you can use." Kumori responded. "With my powers, I can put a tight lock on your heart. That way, Mephiles would never come out from the depth of your heart."

"But what happens to me if I let you do that?" Espio asked. "Will I forget everything like Sonic?"

"The darkness inside will be sealed tight just like your memory." Kumori said nervously. "You'll stop remembering the darkness and you'll go back to the way you were before."

"So, what's your choice?" Terro questioned with a final tone.

Espio was caught in a desperate situation. This was the chance he had been waiting for – he could finally get rid of Mephiles forever. But if he did that, his powers would be sealed off for all of eternity and would be useless to Sonic in defeating Order XIII. At the mention of Sonic, Espio thought back to the times they would spend together on the islands. No matter what he did, Sonic would always find some way to slack off. Even when they were leaving the islands together, it was Espio who had to do all the hard work in building the raft. The dark chameleon couldn't suppress a small chuckle.

"That's a tempting offer, but not necessary." Espio answered, but to the surprise of his new comrades. "I don't need my heart locked. I'm ready – I'm going to fight Mephiles."

"You do realize what you're getting into, right?" Terro stated. "There is a possibility that Mephiles will completely overtake you this time. And there won't be any going back afterwards."

If that happens, I'll use my own darkness to fight back." Espio responded, standing up. "If you haven't noticed, I'm not one to surrender so easily."

"Actually, we have noticed that." Kumori giggled. "This was actually what we were hoping for. We wanted you to face the darkness without fear, because you are the only one who can."

"So that's the reason you appeared to me in the light." Espio said thoughtfully. "But why did you appear in the form of Amy? But the one thing that bugs me is why you and Amy carry the same scent. I thought no two people were alike."

"We'll tell you when you're ready." Terro smirked, holding out his hand. "We'll be rooting for ya, kid."

"Look after Sonic for me." Espio nodded, accepting the gesture. "There are a few choice words I want to say to him."

Terro, Espio, and Kumori all exchanged laughs of humor at the expression – Deathwing gave a shrill shriek. For the first time in a while, the Hero of Darkness felt safe in Castle Oblivion. King Jet and ZoN were hiding somewhere, Terro and Kumori were supportive characters, and he knew Tomo would be back in action soon enough. And with Deathwing traveling by his side, he knew there was no obstacle they couldn't overcome. Nodding to their new friends, Espio and Deathwing took their leave. There was only one trial left.

* * *

**The final stretch of Espio's journey is finally drawing near. Will the Hero of Darkness overcome the terrible power of Mephiles? Will they be able to awaken Sonic from his slumber? And where are King Jet and ZoN? Find out on the next Reverse/Rebirth!**

**Please, read and review.**


	19. Way to Dawn, Part 1

**REVERSE/REBIRTH: ESPIO'S TALE**

Tomo the Chameleon © Kiba Sniper

Chapter Eighteen: Way to Dawn, Part 1

Last time on Reverse/Rebirth:

Espio continued to wander through the forest of Soleanna, overwhelmed by a sense of familiarity. The dark chameleon soon discovered the forgotten ruins of an ancient palace along with other things. Tomo, determined not to be outdone by her younger revealed her own Keyblade and challenged Espio to a battle of life and death. From the beginning, the chameleon siblings were equally matched, but Espio turned the tables in one simple movement. After the battle, Espio entered the palace, where he discovered Sonic being guarded by Terro and Kumori. The dark chameleon had a choice and decided it was best to confront his fears head-on.

---

The scene returned to the white-walled corridors of Castle Oblivion as Espio and Deathwing emerged from the previous memory of Soleanna. The dark chameleon, having expelled his Dark Form, waited cautiously to see if there was any dark presence lurking in the shadows. After the conflict between the chameleon siblings, Mephiles was sure to be drawn in by the overwhelming darkness. A wave of sweet relief washed over him when he found King Jet leaning against the blank wall with an impressed smirk on his expression.

"Well, looks like you decided not to go to sleep after all." Jet said proudly.

"How'd you know that?" Espio asked as he and Deathwing approached.

"ZoN told me everything." Jet stated, pushing off the wall. "I might not have told you this, but I have been a member of the Seekers for a long while; roughly about eight years to be exact. Tomo joined us four years ago."

"I don't believe this is the time to tell your life story."

The duo of darkness turned and discovered ZoN standing motionlessly across the hall. This was another that showed their great difference between their level of power and experience. Deathwing, who had great detection skills than his partner, had no clue where the masked enigma came from.

"Do you know her?" Espio whispered.

"Actually, I'm not too sure." Jet said uncertainly. "I've been working with her for the past eight years, but I've never once seen her true face. But something really bothers me. I just feel that I know her from somewhere."

"Ok, start talking." Espio said rudely, approaching ZoN. "Just who in the world are you?"

"I could be nobody or anybody." ZoN said cryptically. "It is up to you whether you choose to believe in me or not."

"You really like pushing decisions on other people, don't you?" Espio commented.

"And you have pushed away slumber, making the choice to confront Mephiles." ZoN responded.

"Do you think I'm reckless?" Espio asked.

"You have chosen your own path." ZoN answered calmly.

"Are you supporting me?" Espio asked in the same tone. "Or are you abandoning me?"

"That will be your choice as well." ZoN replied. The enigmatic warrior approached her younger comrade, holding out a black cloak similar to the ones used by Order XIII. "The Order will pursue you. Like a pack of hunting dogs, they will sneak up on you if they sense your presence." She surrendered the cloak to Espio. "However, this cloak that is worn by Nobodies will render their eyes and noses useless."

"Why do they wear it?" Espio asked thoughtfully; Deathwing sniffed at the cloak. "I've seen them discard their cloaks during battle, so they have no reason to wear them."

"They were this to give themselves protection from being devoured by darkness." ZoN answered simply. "Is it clear to you now? Even the Order cannot rule the darkness."

"Doesn't matter." Espio stated. "I won't run from the darkness."

"Then that only leaves one last detail." ZoN proclaimed. "You must draw out the darkness threatening to devour your heart. You must now confront Mephiles."

"Then that's what I'll do." Espio answered.

The Hero of darkness folded the black cloak and stored it away for safekeeping. Espio and ZoN glanced at on another as he, along with King Jet and Deathwing, passed the enigmatic warrior and made their way up the stairs. If dark chameleon had been counting them right, the team was making their way up to the last level of the basement floors. This would be the last opportunity Espio had to put an end to Mephiles' existence. The trio made it to the top of the stairway, reaching another room with a standing platform and a blank door at the end of the hall. Espio had no cards left – he didn't need one.

"Were headed in for the final stretch." Jet said seriously. "Now we just need to draw Mephiles' attention and bring him down together."

"Yeah....about that." Espio said nervously. "You two can join me on the way, but when we finally meet Mephiles, I want to fight him alone." King Jet and Deathwing tried to argue with him, but Espio's decision remained unchanged. "I'm sorry, but this is something I have to do. What's the point of facing my darkness if I can't do it alone? But...I do need a favor, your majesty."

"Yeah..." Jet said suspiciously.

"If Mephiles is the victor, he's going to enslave me." Espio stated vigilantly. "If that happens, I want you to use your powers to destr..."

"Of course!" Jet interrupted eagerly. "Deathwing and I will be right there to save ya!"

"What?!" Espio exclaimed shockingly. "No, that's not what I wanted to tell you! I want you to destr..."

"Not gonna happen!" Jet yelled with a tone that suited his title. "No matter what happens, we're gonna be right there to help ya. I promise that I won't leave you to suffer in the darkness." He crossed his arms and stared at the chameleon interestingly. "Unless...you don't believe I'll come through for ya."

"I choose to believe in you – always, your majesty." Espio nodded happily.

"And I have faith in you." Jet stated; Deathwing nodded eagerly. "With the three of us together, I know we can't lose."

Espio felt grateful to the friends he had made during his journey. It seemed hard to believe that not so along ago, he was wandering aimlessly through Hollow Bastion, fearful of the darkness in his heart. The notion seemed laughable at this point. The dark chameleon and his team faced the blank door that would lead to the last level of Castle Oblivion and pushed through.

**---Castle Oblivion---**

The scene opens to an endless white corridor decorated with unknown emblems plastered on the walls and a long row of ceramic pots. Upon closer inspection, one would recognize the emblems if they had met the subordinates of the Order: a turned heart pierced by a spiked cross. Espio, King, Jet, and Deathwing cautiously proceeded down the dark tunnel – Espio had summoned his Keyblade and the king called the Darkside Keyblade. But even in a closely-knit group, they couldn't shake off the undesirable chill in their hearts.

"Ya feel that?" King Jet whispered. "That's the shadow of Mephiles – there's no mistaking it."

If that's true, then why hide yourself!" Espio yelled suddenly, causing King Jet and Deathwing to jump. "We know you're here! Why bother hiding yourself from me! Are you so afraid that you have to hide in darkness?!"

"Poor deluded Espio." Mephiles chuckled lightly; his voice echoed through the corridor. "Why in such a hurry? I'll always be here at the heart of darkness. But the question is: can you handle the darkness."

"I'm not afraid of you, Mephiles." Espio proclaimed.

"But it's not me you should fear." Mephiles said coolly. "I will enjoy watching you plunge into the same darkness inside of you."

Don't try to screw with me!" Espio growled.

"Espio, hold up!" King Jet said warningly.

But the Hero of Darkness refused to listen – his mind was only set on ridding himself of Mephiles. Espio charged ahead into the unseen darkness, leaving his companions to follow in his wake. In took only a matter of moments before the heroic trio breeched the corridor and entered a new chamber within the castle. For the most part, the area was entirely devoid of color or texture with the exception of the Heartless emblem that had been painted on the floor. Espio scoured the chamber and was angry to learn that Mephiles wasn't around. It was more than likely he was hiding in the corridor beyond the room. But the moment he felt a hand touch his shoulder, Espio swiftly reacted by swiping his Keyblade in a complete circle. It was only due to his advance reflexes that King Jet managed to avoid him.

"Hey, what were you're swinging that thing." King Jet scolded. "That isn't a toy, ya know."

"Sorry, your majesty." Espio apologized. "I'm just a bit edgy. We're going after Mephiles, the ruler of the Heartless. Sonic nearly died trying to fight him at Kingdom Hearts. I just wonder if I'll have any better luck."

"Well, it's definitely not going to be easy." King Jet said nervously. "When Sonic fought him, he had Silver and the others to back him up. Mephiles may be weaker than he was before, but that doesn't mean he isn't any less dangerous."

"Your words are too kind." Mephiles echoing with a resonating laugh.

"Where are you?!" Espio roared.

"Patience, little one." Mephiles said nonchalantly. "I still need to see how far you have wondered into the darkness. If I wish to restore my former power, I need to know that my host is able to store such potent darkness."

"What are you planning?" King Jet questioned.

The Seeker of Darkness failed to respond and instead released a bolt of red lightning on the Heartless emblem. Espio and the others quickly ducked away from the strike, raising their weapons as the newest threat emerged. Once seeing their enemy, Espio had to use a great deal of will power to stop himself from dropping the Keyblade in shock. The new threat nearly filled the entire chamber and carried a human-like structure. It's skin was deathly-black like most Heartless, carried a tangle of hair to cover its face, and it's chest was cut open in the shape of a heart. The sight of the giant Heartless brought back many unhappy memories.

"No...Not you again!" Espio shouted fearfully.

"You remember this creature, don't you?" Mephiles chuckled tauntingly. "After all, it was you who summoned this beast to your island and commanded it destroy the home you willingly abandoned. This Heartless represents your very existence."

"Don't listen to him, Espio." King Jet commanded, grabbing his friends arm. "You're not like that anymore. You may have accepted the darkness, but you've turned it into a weapon to protect those you care for. That's why the Keyblade chose you."

"Yeah, you're right." Espio nodded slowly. "I am different from before. And if I want to change completely, I must throw away the evil in my past and move on!"

The Darkside hissed malevolently and crouched low in anticipation. Espio still felt shaken to be facing the creature that had led to his ultimate downfall, but with Deathwing and King Jet at his side, he was not about to fail.

* * *

**Heartless ****Superior****: Darkside**

Both oppositions of the battle stood motionlessly against one another, waiting for their opponent to make the first move. As Espio had predicted, this Heartless held greater intelligence than its predecessors. But as the minutes drew longer, the stress of waiting was beginning to take a toll on the warrior's mental resistance. It wasn't long before Deathwing snapped under the pressure and inadvertently stabbed forward to the beast's face. As expected, the Darkside provided a perfect counterstrike by swiftly raising its forearm, blocking the thestral foal. Having its opponent throw off guard by the sudden defense, the Heartless Superior twisted its arm around with a sickening squelch and swiped downwards. Fortunately enough, Deathwing's thin body was able to slip through the monster's fingers. The thestral foal spearheaded its way through the bramble surrounding the Darkside's head and stabbed its beak directly into its golden eye. The Heartless Superior groaned painfully and dropped to its knees as Deathwing returned to his friend.

"Really?" Espio said inquisitively. "It's that easy? I thought this guy would put up more of a challenge."

"Don't relax just yet." Jet stated seriously. "We've still got a long way to go."

True to the king's words, the Darkside raised its head with a malevolent glare – purple blood was forming a trail down its injured eye. The Heartless Superior raised its right arm and swiftly thrusted it against the colorless floor, unleashing a powerful shockwave in its wave. Deathwing and Espio were able to avoid the strike by flying and sticking to the ceiling respectively, but King Jet took the direct approach. The Keyblade King charged straight ahead into the shockwave, holding his golden weapon in a defensive position. Espio was about to shout words of warning to the king when he noticed a sudden glare of light surrounding him – he could use reflective magic as well. The reflective barrier pierced through the shockwave, leaving the caster unharmed and opening a window of opportunity. With the Darkside too slow to react, King Jet dashed by the beast's submerged hand, swing his Keyblade as he passed by. The Darkside roared even louder than before as its hand had been severed from the main portion of its body.

"This is it, Espio!" King Jet shouted. "Finish it now!"

"Gladly!" Espio grinned.

The dark chameleon kicked off the ceiling with his Keyblade twisted back, ready to deliver the final blow. For a single moment, Espio believed this would have been the shortest battle he had ever fought. But at the last minute, the Heartless Superior turned the tables with an unexpected tactic. The giant warrior raised itself and carefully angled its body so that Espio would dive directly through the heart-shaped hole in its chest. Espio was shocked by this maneuver, leaving himself wide open as the Darkside twisted around and backhanded the chameleon with its fist. Deathwing jumped directly into his partner's path, preventing him from colliding with the wall and producing serious injury.

"Ok, so I underestimated him." Espio admitted grudgedly. "I promise that it won't happen again."

"Well, I'm gonna have to hold you to that promise." Jet said lowly.

"Say what?" Espio questioned.

The Keyblade said nothing, but pointed his golden weapon back to the weakened Heartless. The Hero of Darkness was unable to stop himself from crying out in shock as the Darkside lifted its remaining hand and ripped the wounded eye from its skull. The severed optical disappeared into darkness once touching the floor and the Darkside double over with a concentrated look in its faceless expression. All of a sudden, throbbing veins began to form around the beast's stump of an arm and the empty hole in its skull. Espio felt sick over what occurred next. In an explosion of purple blood that drenched the chamber – the heroes avoided the liquid – the Darkside's hand and eye were replaced.

"Are you kidding me?!" Espio exclaimed. "Now this thing can regenerate?! Since when has it been able to do that?!"

"Every time Sonic fought it, he could always kill the Heartless shortly after." King Jet explained. "We've been giving it too much time to recover. The only was we're gone to destroy it for good is if we strike at its weak point before it can regenerate."

"The head." Espio said strictly. "I remember learning about the Heartless when I was controlled by Mephiles."

"And now that it has shown its healing power," King Jet added. "There's no way he's going to let us by so easily."

The Darkside confirmed this statement as it brought its arms together into a defensive position. Espio reeled to his feet and redirected the flow of darkness to his feet to the point where he hovered a few inches off the ground. This favored his greatly as the Heartless Superior exposed the hole in his chest, which expelled a shower of light spheres. The dark chameleon hovered left and right to avoid them, King Jet performed a number of complicated aerobic movements, and Deathwing flew over them completely. The thestral foal made another dive for the colossal Heartless, but the movement was to be expected. The Darkside twisted its body around and swung its hand to pin Deathwing to the opposite wall. King Jet believed this would be an opportune moment to attack and jumped at the back of the Heartless' head. But the Darkside caught him, twisting its head completely around to discover his whereabouts. The Heartless Superior thrashed its other hand around and used its knuckles to keep the emerald avian grounded.

"Deathwing!" Espio shouted. "Your majesty!"

"Forget about us!" Jet groaned loudly. In an unexpected turn of events, Deathwing curled his tail around the Darkside's wrist and the king stabbed his Keyblade through the Heartless' palm. Both acts rendered the titan unable to move. "This is the only time you're going to get a chance like this! Strike its head before it breaks free!"

"But what about...?" Espio said hesitantly.

"NOW!!" King Jet yelled with a commanding tone.

The dark chameleon felt uncertain of how this would affect his friend's safety, but he wasn't going to get another chance like this. Gripping the Keyblade in his hand, Espio used the powers of darkness to kick off the ground like a rocket. He was only a few feet from his target when the Darkside once again took the battle into its own hands. The seemingly useless hair around its head was brought to life and constricted the chameleon's limbs before he had a chance to react. The Hero of Darkness struggled to break free with all his might, but the Darkside proved the better in terms of strength. And just like that, it dragged Espio into the depths of its coils, dooming him to an eternity of darkness. Deathwing and King Jet was horrified by the incident that they lost track of what they were doing. The Darkside, learning of their temporary weakness, ripped its hands loose and swatted the heroes away. Deathwing opened his wings and King Jet kicked back up to land safely. But despite their own survival, a sense of outrage coursed through their veins.

"Damn you, Mephiles." King Jet scowled. "This is all your fault."

"You give me too much credit." Mephiles cackled. "Though I had hoped to leave the boy in one piece, it seems I will have to use his essence to reconstruct my own body. He just wasn't strong enough to handle the darkness."

"He was stronger than you'll ever be." King Jet proclaimed; Deathwing hissed in agreement.

"Don't worry, you'll be joining him soon enough." Mephiles said lightly.

The Darkside, elated over it victory against the Keyblade Master, stepped forward to finish the job. King Jet and Deathwing took their defensive stances, ready to avenge their fallen comrade. But they soon found it was unnecessary. All of a sudden, a loud rumbled emerged from the Darkside's throat, drawing attention from everyone present. And against all expectations, Espio exploded from the Heartless' throat, soaking in the demon's blood. The Darkside gave a mute cry while holding its pierced vocals and dropped backwards in defeat. King Jet and Deathwing approached his friend, who was trying to clean himself of the blood.

"That was equally impressive and disgusting." King Jet commented.

**Darkside: Defeated**

* * *

"How truly marvelous." Mephiles said pleasingly. "It would see that I have underestimated your abilities. Well done."

"I'm done playing games, Mephiles." Espio said seriously. "Show yourself so that we can end this."

"Yes, this game does grow boring." Mephiles agreed. "Come and find me at the end of the corridor. It is there we will settle this matter permanently."

"This is it, guys." Espio said solemnly as Mephiles' essence vanished. "From this point onwards, I don't want either of you to interfere. It'll be just me and him. And if I end up losing....there will be no coming back."

"You have one more choice to make." King Jet stated. "Salvation or enslavement. Are you up to this?"

Espio felt a sudden tug in his heart at these words. Somewhere, deep inside, he always this was the real reason why he had chosen to wander the castle instead of choosing to sleep in the beginning. This no longer mattered about Sonic, Amy, Order XIII, the Seekers, or the stability of the worlds. For once in his life, Espio was only thinking of himself. Though it may have sounded selfish, this was a matter over his own existence between the light and the darkness. Without responding to the king, fearing his own answer, Espio raced down the corridor.

* * *

**The final conflict of life draws near. Will Espio's twilight powers be enough to defeat Mephiles? Will the Hero of Darkness leave the castle in one piece? Or will the Seeker of Darkness be resurrected? Find out on the next Reverse/Rebirth!**

**Please, read and review.**


	20. Way to Dawn, Part 2

**REVERSE/REBIRTH: ESPIO'S TALE**

Tomo the Chameleon © Kiba Sniper

Chapter Nineteen: Way to Dawn, Part 2

Last time on Reverse/Rebirth:

Espio was once again reunited with King Jet, who was waiting for the outcome of his decision with ZoN. It is unknown how, but the king felt he knew the woman from somewhere. Leaving a cryptic message, ZoN stood aside and allowed Espio to continue his pursuit for the Seeker of Darkness. Before wandering down the unknown path, Espio requested the king to destroy him in any case that Mephiles was victorious. But King Jet thoroughly refused him and agreed only to save him from Mephiles' claws.

* * *

The scene opens to the final basement floor of Castle Oblivion, close to the entrance of the fortress. Espio, King Jet, and Deathwing solemnly made their approach to the end of the corridor, where their final challenge was awaiting them. The chamber they had entered was just as empty as the previous they had come from, but with some noticeable differences. The Heartless emblem was mounted on the far right wall with black markings curving around the body. On the opposite wall, the symbol of the Order was present with the same markings, but in silver. Was there supposed to be some meaning behind this?

"End of the line, Espio." King Jet stated, noticing the lack of doors and hallways. "It doesn't look like he's around here."

"No, I can smell him." Espio said determined. "Darkness that foul is impossible to hide. So why don't you show yourself, Mephiles?!"

Only a few silent moments passed before the darkness lingering in the chamber alerted the presence of its master. Mephiles, The Seeker of Darkness, appeared ominously through the Corridor of Darkness – his silver coat flowing silently. The trio of heroes quickly took their stances with their weapons poised. When thinking back, Espio realized this was the first time he had ever battled Mephiles face-to-face. In the past, he had either accepted the demon's darkness or faced ZoN taking his shape. It was only the dark chameleon realized how unprepared he was.

"I have watched you fight during your travels." Mephiles stated coldly. "Your journey through the darkness has opened your heart to me. I know your strength." He held his claw out in emphasis. "Your skill to manipulate the shadows has grown – it has matured. And yet....why do you accept the darkness, but still refuse me?"

"Because he's not an evil monster like you." King Jet proclaimed.

"You know you and I are similar." Mephiles said, ignoring the king. "We both follow where the darkness leads. Indeed, we are the same, so why? Does some part of your heart still fear the dark?"

"That's not it." Espio grinned deviously. "The truth is...I just can't stand your foul stench."

"You simple fool." Mephiles said disappointed. "You should now my powers well by now."

"Yeah, I know." Espio said cockily. "Or did you forget? I used all the power you had to give and Sonic still beat me in the end. And reminded me: who was it that was slain by Sonic at Kingdom Hearts?" Mephiles hissed spitefully. "I'm not at all impressed by you powers. If you can be beat by a fifteen year-old boy, I'll have no trouble taking you down."

"Very well." Mephiles said coolly. "In that case...you shall sink into the abyss!!"

The Seeker of Darkness crossed his arms close to his chest, summoning the endless darkness that festered within him. Though he knew they had made a promise, Espio still feared that Deathwing and King Jet may interfere. And just before Mephiles exploded into the void of shadows, the dark chameleon turned and pushed his friends out of its range. And when the Hero of Darkness regained his senses, he noticed a sudden change in the environment. Castle Oblivion had been left behind and the two beings of shadows were left on a small platform of pure-white rock. Searching the air above, Espio easily recognized the Endless Abyss that he had seen once before.

"This is..." Espio said slowly.

"Yes, the same world where the Keyblade Master and I did battle." Mephiles answered. "And once I take control of your heart, I will use the Keyblade to reopen the Door to Darkness. And then, Kingdom Hearts will finally be mine!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Espio growled.

"In a few moments, you won't be saying anything." Mephiles proclaimed.

* * *

**The Seeker of Darkness: Mephiles**

Both beings of darkness remained calm and collected as they glared at one another, but Espio couldn't resist a small shiver running down his spine. Never before had the Hero of Darkness felt such a mass of darkness collected into one place. The air was thick – Espio felt that one move would lead to an early demise. But he shortly discovered that not moving would be just as lethal. Without his opponent realizing it, Mephiles vanished from existence and reappeared only a few inches away with his claw drawn back. Espio barely registered his movement and intentionally dropped backwards as the demon's claw stabbed overhead. The dark chameleon pressed his hands against the ground before making contact and thrusted his right foot to the demon's head. Unfortunately, Mephiles' claw swiftly grabbed his opponent's ankle and raised him off the ground by a few inches.

"I was right." Mephiles stated victoriously. "You do still have a fear of the darkness. Your breathing is ragged, your eyes are quivering, and I can feel your body shaking – you are scared."

"It's not the darkness making my skin crawl." Espio sneered. "It's the fact that you're actually touching me. It's kinda creepy."

"Such insolence." Mephiles said calmly, tossing Espio to the side; the dark chameleon landed safely. "If you would only accept the fact that you need my control to become more powerful. I have yet to reveal the true extent of the darkness' power."

"So I guess you were only holding back against Sonic." Espio smirked.

"Precisely." Mephiles answered

The Hero of Darkness was unsure whether to believe him or not. But the more he thought about, the more he realized that it was actually the Heartless beast that faced Sonic with Mephiles in control. And when it came down to it, it was the light of Kingdom Hearts that eradicated Mephiles, not the Keyblade Master. The Seeker of Darkness had never displayed his true power. Speaking of whom, Mephiles slowly kneeled to the ground and pressed his claw into the white stone and eroded the limb in shadows. The dark chameleon had expected the claw to strike directly in front and jumped backwards I hopes of avoiding the attack. It wasn't until he landed against one of the stone fragments that he realized his mistake. Mephiles claw appear under the chameleon's foot and constricted the warrior in place. With one claw still available, Mephiles clustered a large mass of energy into the shape of a glaring-red arrow.

"I will give you this one chance." Mephiles said warningly. "Accept me into your heart and we shall go beyond the limits of even the Higher Powers. Black Doom has already proven powerless in comparison."

"I really hate repeating myself." Espio grunted.

"You have made your choice." Mephiles said coldly, holding out the collective energy. "Then I will have to take what I need by force. **Chaos Lance!!**"

The demonic warrior pushed the glowing arrow ahead as Espio continued to struggle with his restraint. Once realizing that he wouldn't have enough time to break free, the dark chameleon swiped three cards from his gauntlet and threw his hand forward. A barrier of reflective lights deflected the energy arrow and shot it through one of the nearby stone pillars, which evaporated upon contact. Once he was safe, Espio summoned his Keyblade and slashed it across Mephiles' wrist, severing the crystallized limb. The Hero of Darkness kicked off the ground and glided across the platform until he was only inches from his enemy. Mephiles was quick on the reaction and removed his arm from the ground and twisted around to avid the assault. However, Espio rebounded against a stone pillar and slashed across his right shoulder. There was a period of silence between them as the dark hero landed – Mephiles collapsed to his knees.

"Not bad." Mephiles commented collectively. "Your skills have improved. You show no mercy to your enemies and you remain unafraid of the consequences of your actions. Well done."

"You admire my abilities, but you don't bother to show what you can do." Espio said suspiciously, raising his Keyblade to eyelevel. "Why are you so determined to hold back if you want to take over my heart?"

"Because I wouldn't want to cause any lasting damage to my future vessel." Mephiles proclaimed, gripping his limping arm. "But from what I have examined, holding back against you will result in my own demise. Perhaps its time I stopped treating you like a child."

"That would be appreciated." Espio glared.

"Now then..." Mephiles chuckled lightly. "Shall we begin round two?"

The Hero of Darkness placed himself in a stance that provided no openings in his defense. But Mephiles did not strike and instead started tugging at his useless limb. And with a sharp hiss, the Seeker of Darkness ripped his arm from its socket – a trail of emerald-green blood leaked from the open wound. Espio realized what he was planning and quickly dashed ahead and swiped his Keyblade across the demon's neckline. But Mephiles lowered himself closer to the ground, effectively dodging the chosen weapon, and drilled his fist into the chameleon's chest. Espio staggered backwards, doubled over in pain, as Mephiles jumped clear over his head and kicked the warrior back before touching the ground. Espio recovered from the shock shortly after and turned, finding Mephiles with a new arm.

"_Great!_" Espio exclaimed thoughtfully. "_He can regenerate, too! Why can't they ever make this easy?!_"

"If it were easy, there wouldn't be much of a challenge." Mephiles said ominously.

"How did you...?" Espio questioned shakily.

"Your heart is like an open book to me, Espio." Mephiles proclaimed drearily. "I know everything about you – all your strengths, weaknesses, hopes, and fears. The darkness had grappled you for too long and has turned you into its prisoner. Deep down, you are scared."

"You're wrong about me!" Espio yelled defiantly. "I'm not afraid of the darkness! I have taken the darkness in my heart and transformed it into a weapon for good! I'm not an evil murderer like you!"

"It was your life your parents lost their lives." Mephiles stated; Espio crawled backwards fearfully. "Your sister was cursed by your existence, and your friends risked their existence due to your actions. The worlds have grown to fear and hate you for the damage you have caused to their hearts."

"But...my friends..." Espio mumbled pathetically.

"Your friends showed no hesitation in sealing you behind the Door to Darkness." Mephiles continued, knowing he was deteriorating the chameleon's will. "The Keyblade Master of Light and the Princess of Heart has no need for a tainted soul such as yours to corrupt them. I am willing to believe that they have already forgotten you."

"You're wrong..." Espio said shakily. "You're wrong!!"

Driven by rage, the Hero of Darkness jumped to his feet and swiped three cards from his deck. Espio thrust his fist forward and released a sphere of black flames twice its normal size. But Mephiles effortlessly knocked the fireball into the air at the same moment Espio stabbed ahead. With his emotions running high, the Dark chameleon had lost all stance and form – he was just swinging at random. The Seeker of Darkness could easily read his movements and sidestepped every swing while discovering a number of counterattacks. It wasn't until Espio tripped on a loose fragment that the demonic master stabbed his claw through the younger warrior's stomach. Espio resisted the urge to retch and attempted to keep himself collected as Mephiles lifted him off the ground, increasing the pain.

"This is the moment I have been waiting for dearly." Mephiles said pleasingly. "I can wander the worlds freely and assume my rightful place as ruler of all worlds."

"Not...happening..." Espio panted heavily. "I'll destroy you. Even if...I have to take...my own life..."

"Poor, optimistic Espio." Mephiles chuckled malevolently. "At this point, there is nothing you can do. Now, let us become one and conquer the worlds united. Then I will show that so-called 'Superior' who is the greater half."

The Hero of Darkness didn't try to understand the meaning of his words. Mephiles forced their foreheads against each other, creating a connection of darkness between them. Espio grunted painfully as the connection stabbed through his mind and slithered its way down to his heart. Mephiles was forcing their unity and the dark chameleon held no power left to resist him. But even as Espio was slowly succumbing to will of Mephiles, he suddenly remembered the last days he spent on the islands with his friends.

_---Flashback---_

Sonic, Amy, and Espio were making their way home after a hard day's work of gathering supplies for the trip. Amy had already taken an early lead while Sonic and Espio held back for a moment. The cobalt hedgehog was ready to follow her example until he heard someone call his name. The hedgehog turned and captured a golden, star-shaped fruit that had been tossed to him.

"You wanted one, right?" Espio smiled playfully.

"A paopu fruit?" Sonic said confused.

"They say if two people share one, their destinies become intertwined." Espio explained as he walked past his friend. "They'll remain a part of each other's lives, no matter what." He waved his hand to tease his friend. "C'mon, I know you want to try it."

"What are you...?" Sonic said embarrassingly.

The purple chameleon only laughed as his best friend tossed the legendary fruit and charged ahead in pursuit. By the time the two friends had made it to the docks, Amy was already halfway to the main islands in her boat. Sonic watched the pink hedgehog disappear over the waves as Espio undid the knots holding both their crafts. The purple chameleon was prepared to tease his friend for his crush on Amy until the younger islander spoke solemnly.

"Hey, Espio, do you think we'll be friends forever?"

What kind of question is that?" Espio said disappointed.

"Well, just think about it." Sonic continued with a hint of sadness. "There are probably hundreds of world out there and we might get separated. Years will pass and we'll start to forget each other and where we came from."

"In normal cases, that would be true." Espio nodded. "But you and I aren't normal, Sonic. Even if we never see each other again, there is nothing that will ever make me forget our friendship."

"Yeah, you're right." Sonic smiled, knocking his forearm against his friend's. "No matter what happens, we'll be best friends forever."

"That's a promise of a lifetime." Espio added.

_---End Flashback---_

Without even realizing it, Espio suddenly dropped to the ground on his knees, no longer feeling the pain coursing through his body. He stared in shock as Mephiles staggered backwards, clutching his head and screaming bloody murder. Though his mind couldn't comprehend what had occurred, his heart already knew the answer. Espio smirked confidently and gripped his Keyblade tightly as Mephiles composed himself to face the younger warrior."

"What...?" Mephiles growled weakly. "What did you do?"

"When you tried to take over my body, I remembered a promise I made." Espio explained. "That promise was made from the strongest light possible – the light within the darkness. And as long as I hold true to hat promise, you can't touch me." He lowered himself in preparation to strike. "You lose, Mephiles."

"Insolent brat!!" Mephiles roared.

With a surge of hatred, Mephiles unleashed a powerful black flame from his claw. The Hero of Darkness sharply reacted with his Keyblade and staggered slightly under the pressure of the sphere. But with a great effort, Espio eliminated the darkness and charged ahead with a thunderous battle cry. A flash of light marked the end of the battle. Espio stood directly behind the Seeker of Darkness with his Keyblade held firm in his hand as Mephiles remained unmoving.

"This is the end." Espio stated certainly.

"This...is hardly...the end." Mephiles laughed weakly. "Your darkness – I gave it...all to you. My dark shadow...still lingers. And someday...someday...I will return!!"

With an insidious cackle of victory, Mephiles released his final attack. The dark demon's body exploded and devoured the entire abyss, which included Espio. The Hero of Darkness tried to fight it, but the shadows were too powerful to overcome – Mephiles had won.

"Sonic...Amy..." Espio whispered. "I'm...sorry."

"Well, you look pretty beaten up." The dark chameleon was sightless, but could still feel the radiating light hidden within the darkness. "I know you wanted to do this alone, but I'm sure you won't mind having a little help."

All of a sudden, Espio felt two creatures grab each of his hands and started dragging him into the unknown. One of them was wearing a glove and the other possessed talons on his paw. Espio smiled absentmindedly as King Jet and Deathwing led him away from the darkness.

**Mephiles: Defeated**

* * *

The scene alternates to the entrance of Castle Oblivion as King Jet and Deathwing helped their friend regain his balance. Espio was still a little shaken from the battle, but he felt better than he ever has. The golden door at the end of the hall symbolized his freedom – he had finally reached the end of the road.

"So, Espio...what are you going to do now?" King Jet asked. "Are going back to the islands?"

"I can't go back – not yet." Espio shook. "The darkness of Mephiles is still here. It's very faint, but I can still smell his foul odor. I think his darkness still has a hold on me."

"Your darkness belongs only to you." King Jet stated firmly. "Just the same way your light belongs to you." He scratched his head sheepishly. "Up till now, I always believed that darkness was the root of all evil. But then I met you and I changed my mind. The road you chose – I didn't know. Light and Darkness, back to back. With you, I think they might meet in a way nobody's seen before. I wonder where that road leads."

"I'd like to know myself." Espio grinned embarrassingly. "There are so many possibilities when using light and darkness together. The paths are limitless."

"Exactly." King Jet said eagerly, holding out his hand. "That why I want to walk the path with you."

"Your majesty, I'm really flattered." Espio said nervously as he accepted the gesture; Deathwing placed his own paw on top of the pile with a mild grin. "I really don't know what to say."

"How about my name." King Jet suggested. "We are friends after all."

"Fair enough...Jet." Espio laughed.

---

The final scene opens to the endless grassland where Sonic and the others first began their journey. Espio and King Jet, both adorned with the Black Cloaks given to them by ZoN, walked side-by-side with Deathwing; he was disappointed not to get a cloak. The three heroes were making their own travels away from Castle Oblivion until they reached a crossroad. It was there they met with ZoN, Terro, and Tomo with each of them standing in the middle of three separate pathways. Espio and ZoN exchanged meaningful glances with serious expressions – a choice needed to be made.

"What are you making me choose now?" Espio questioned.

"Which path will you take?" ZoN said, gesturing to Terro. "The road to light..." She waved her hand to Tomo. "Or the road to darkness?"

King Jet seemed seriously stumped at which option Espio would take, but Deathwing seemed to understand more than the avian. The thestral foal strutted past the masked enigma with a superior expression on its decay face.

"Neither suits me." Espio stated, following Deathwing's example. "I'm taking the middle road."

"Do you mean the twilight road to nightfall?" ZoN asked surprisingly.

"No..."

The Hero of Darkness watched the sun rising over the hills and unconsciously summoned the Keyblade to his hand. He examined it thoroughly, noticing the features that had once belonged to the Soul Eater. The weapon of darkness had been mixed with the essence of light that shined brightly in his memories. The present darkness illuminated by light just as the sun shines at the end of the night – he had discovered his Keyblade's name

"It's the Way to Dawn."

* * *

**The darkness still lingers, but Espio has learned to overcome his fear. How will Espio's new power affect the coming war? Will Mephiles ever rise to power once again? And what is the Order planning at the moment? Find out on the final chapter of Reverse/Rebirth!**

**Please, read and review.**


	21. Epilogue: Seven Days Left

**REVERSE/REBIRTH: ESPIO'S TALE**

Epilogue: Seven Days Left

A year has passed since the disappearance of the Keyblade Master and Espio's conquest over the darkness. But to the outside worlds, the extraordinary events that occurred within Castle Oblivion were nonexistent in living memory. In addition, the existence of the Keyblade Master had faded from the minds of all with the exception of a few individuals.

The scene opens to the Great Maw, which existed outside the borders of the Hollow Bastion town. Even from a distance, some notable changes were seen as the residents of the town were reconstructing the world after Black Doom's hostile takeover. Trudging through the stony wasteland, three well known characters were crossing their way through the Great Maw in the direction of the town. One of them was King Jet, who seemed untouched by the passage of time.

Deathwing had gone through a dramatic change in his twelve months of existence - the young foal had matured to a full-grown Thestral. The beast of death still resembled a winged house with reptilian features added, but he had grown considerably taller to the point where he towered over his partner by a head. Deathwing carried three scars of battle over his spine and his left wing was partially ripped, giving him a rugged demeanor.

Espio had changed with ages as well with the sudden increase of his size, giving him the same stature as the king. The chameleon's horn had been cut off from an unknown battle and his scales held a permanent dark tinge. In addition to the Dark Cloak, he had collected a black cloth to wear over his eyes with a neon-lavender symbol (**take a guess**). As they continued their travels, Espio suddenly dropped to his knees and gained the attention of his friends.

"Hey, you ok?" King Jet asked as Deathwing nudged his partner. Espio was breathing heavily and clutching the fabric over his heart. "Its Mephiles again, isn't it? Maybe we should take a short rest?"

"No..." Espio panted. "We've got a job to do."

"It's not worth it if you overexert yourself." King Jet stated firmly.

"Everyone else is already fulfilling their duties." Espio said, grunting as he stood up. "Terro has continued to leak information from the Order, Kumori is repairing Sonic's memory, and Tomo agreed to guide him when he wakes up. Our mission is simply to gather new recruits. I think it would be better if we split up from here."

"It would help us find Metal and the others a lot easier." King Jet nodded. "But are you sure you'll be ok without my help?"

"I'll be fine." Espio waved nonchalantly. "Besides, I've got Deathwing with me."

The King of Babylon Garden didn't seem reassured, but he was not ready to argue with the short period of time they had left. Their mission was to gather to new recruits, spread the news, and leave the world immediately. With a short nod from the Keyblade King, the group went in opposite directions. King Jet his way to the town to meet with Metal and his friends while Espio and Deathwing traveled in the direction of the Dark Depths.

"I heard Sonic's mother was buried there." Espio murmured softly. "Maybe we should pay our respects before searching for our target." Deathwing squeaked lowly. "I know it's not going to be easy. How do you convince the Mother Heartless to join a group like the Seekers?"

* * *

The scene alternates to an unknown hidden between the realms of light and darkness. The majority of the world was covered by dreary black streets and overshadowed by the towering neon skyscrapers above. This area was deemed suitable for the existence of the Heartless and over thousands of Neoshadows flocked the dark alleys, hoping to discover a new prey. But hovering over the suicidal city was a pure white castle with a number of turrets and decorated with the symbol of the order: a turned heart with a pointed cross. Terro was sitting on the bed in his private room, staring out the window into the eternal darkness that covered the sky.

"Why didn't you report in?" The Deceptive Rogue turned back to greet and old friend, No. VII.

"Oh, good to see you, too." Terro said sarcastically. "You're welcome, thanks for the kind words."

"I am told that Kumori has gone missing." No. VII said indifferently. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about this, would you?"

"Believe me; I have no idea where she went." Terro said lightly. "She was there for one minute and then gone the next. She's really light on her feet when properly motivated."

"Have you searched every room?" No. VII questioned sharply.

"You're kidding, right?" Terro said exasperatedly. "That's like counting grains of dust in a building full of sneezing people."

"What about the chamber?" No. VII hissed frustrated. "Did you find it?"

"Don't you think I would have told you if I did?" Terro replied shortly. "I looked everywhere and found nothing of value. However, Duskmon did say he know where the room was." The unknown member stiffened expectantly. "But he wasn't saying anything. And seeing as how he is locked for eternity, there's no chance of interrogating him." He crossed his arms with a smirk. "You know, I've really gotta hand it to ya. You seemed to know everything about Duskmon and the traitors. It's almost as if you had planned everything."

"All I did was finds a place to send everyone who was getting in the way." No. VII stated coldly, turning his back to the Deceptive Rogue. "I just needed them out of the way."

"Nice to know where I stand." Terro said sarcastically.

"Did you come back in one piece or didn't you?" No. VII questioned rhetorically

The unknown member slowly walked away from his traitorous ally, who was glaring a hole in the man's back. As the emotionless interrogator crossed the threshold of the room, his attention was drawn back.

"I killed Oracle for you." Terro stated; the comrade looked back. "With him out of your way, you're one step up the ladder. That's how you wanted it, right?" No. VII said nothing. "I'll just play it your way...for now."

* * *

The next scene alternates to the city streets within the city below, beneath the towering structure properly named as Memory Skyscraper. Two figures in Black Cloaks were motionless as the dark clouds above distributed their expected rainfall. The smaller of the two characters was lying on the ground, seemingly unconscious as the other character stared down at him. But the true shock was who the second warrior was: Mephiles, the Seeker of Darkness. The revived demon stared down at the defeated warrior with an unchanged expression as a portal of darkness appeared to his left. The Seeker of Darkness swiftly drew his hood to conceal his identity before ZoN could see him properly.

"What happened?" ZoN questioned.

"This boy..." Mephiles said, disguising his voice to sound like Espio. "He could feel Sonic."

"Oh, he told you how he 'felt', did he?" ZoN said coldly, glaring at the defeated enemy. Mephiles felt immense satisfaction known he had fooled the leader of the Seekers. "Ridiculous. A Nobody cannot feel anything."

"If he had met Sonic, things might have ended differently." Mephiles commented.

While ZoN unceremoniously dragged the defeat warrior away, Mephiles stared down at his hands, not believing his luck. After such effort, the Seeker of Darkness had finally been revived. Espio put up a great struggle, but in the end, the darkness had found its way back into the realm of existence. Mephiles chuckled lightly and followed ZoN as she summoned a portal of darkness. The dark demon watched his unworthy opponent, sense a small trial of thought running through his mind.

_Scion, don't be sad  
I came from you and Sonic.  
I will always be with you the same way I am with Sonic.  
You'll forget me, but the memories themselves will never go away.  
Memories of you and me will always be together forever, inside him.  
My feelings will never change even as I fade away.  
I love you, Scion._

* * *

The final scene opens to the city of Soleanna at the moment the dawn was approaching. The sun began to rise over the window of a specific household, shedding light onto the sleeping figure within. The room inside only contained essential needs: a desk, a bookshelf, two lamps, a closet, and a single bed. The owner of the home was stirring, trying to block out the light of the sun. He was a jet-black hedgehog with six quills pointed curved upwards – red highlights on each – and a tuft of white hair of his chest. The hedgehog moaned, forcing himself to accept that the morning had come. The boy slowly sat himself up, shaking his untidy quills and stared at the opposite wall in thought.

"Another dream about him..." The hedgehog whispered.

Following the rays of the sun, the black hedgehog sat up and pushed the windows open, allowing the warmth to enter his household. He sighed peacefully as he watched the dawn come. Later that evening, the black hedgehog had dressed himself appropriately before leaving his home. He wore black and white shoes with red trims at the bottom, golden ring cuffs on his ankles and wrists, a pair of white gloves, and spiked 'X' chain around his neck, and a pair of emerald lensed sunglasses above his eyes. The black hedgehog was racing his way through the back alley, making his way to their usual meeting spot.

"Maybe today we'll finally hit the beach." The hedgehog grinned.

His friends waved ahead, greeting their friend with exuberant cheers.

_Only seven days to go.  
And then, my summer vacation is over_

**The End**

* * *

**We've finally reached the end of the road, but a new path has opened. And that's where you get to decide. From this point, I can continue the series with one of two choice. Choose wisely.**

**358/2 Day: Shadowed Origins**

**Kingdom Hearts II: Sonic Chronicles**

**Until next time, read and review.**


End file.
